A new life
by brennan84
Summary: What would happen to the Roswell gang if life as they knew it was suddenly riped out from under them? causing them to question the relationships and loyalties they have formed
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

"My name is Liz Parker, and this is my journal.

The date is October 15th 2001 and as per usual I am sitting out on my balcony, gazing up at the stars and thinking about everything that my friends and I have gone through in such a short period of time; when I say a short period of time I actually mean two and a half years but it feels as though it's only been a couple of months, days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months and finally months turn into years and that's probably how I've ended up here, sitting by myself wondering about the lives of aliens; not that that's uncommon in Roswell, I mean we are supposed to be alien city, still I wonder how the residents of Roswell would react to knowing that aliens really do walk among us, when they spend half their normal lives joking about the existence of them.

The funny thing is that despite everything every one of us has gone through, when we've been hurt, when we have had our lives invaded by people intent on destroying us and sometimes when we have even died!! I don't regret any of it, ever since the shooting at the Crashdown two and a half years ago, the day that I died and came back to life; the day that Max, Isobel and Michael came into my life and the day that I was let into their most trusted secret I have been part of something so intense and passionate I almost pity anyone who hasn't felt this way about anything before. I truly care about these people; it doesn't who they are or where they come from in Max, Isobel, Michael and Tess's case or how long they have known each other in Maria, Alex, Kyle and mine's case the only fact remains is that we have each agreed that we will do anything to protect each other and have each proved it time and time again and will continue to do so until the day when we no longer need to, though I am not entirely sure when that day will ever be.

The only thing that I regret is not being able to have a normal life I suppose, I remember the days before I even knew about the aliens they were filled of gossiping with Maria and Alex, seeing Kyle from time to time, studying hard at school by day and working at the Crashdown by night wondering if there was anymore to life then just studying to get into Harvard. Well the wondering came true but not without a lot of hurt and pain; we have each had to deal with loss but we have become stronger because of it; I had to let Max go for the greater good and although I've been through so much because of it I know that I have to stick with the decision that I made, I made a promise to Max in another lifetime and if it keeps the eight of us alive and everyone else then I guess it has to be the right decision.

Unfortunately when you promise to protect and look out for other people other then yourself you then learn the power and the nature of sacrifice, whether you sacrifice everything for the person you love; or you sacrifice the person you love for the needs of everyone else; sometimes it needs to be done because

"The needs of the many out way the needs of the one or the few"

So no matter how much it hurts me … or Max I have to remain strong and do this for the others who whether they know it or not are counting on me to protect them, I only hope and pray that they never find out how much it cost me to protect them or how much it almost killed me, and I thought jumping off bridges were dangerous!

I thought I had had to deal with the biggest problem I would ever face when Tess arrived in town and everything that followed it, but compared to what I have been through recently it was a piece of cake. I remember that both Nasedo and her had been disgusted to find that the three aliens had let others know their secret particularly humans and had proceeded to try and convince them that they were a danger to their safety. Nasedo had gone as far as kidnapping me to prove that I was a mere human and wasn't worth their time; this plan had backfired on him drastically though because Max had gone after them despite Tess trying her best to keep him with her in Roswell, that then caused all of them to go after Nasedo including Tess but she refused to help them in rescuing me and then worst of all the FBI had been following Nasedo and kidnapped Max taking him to the white room. The thought of that still makes my blood run cold at what they did to him in there and I know that he will always carry the scars with him.

After all of that happening in the space of a couple of weeks I didn't think things could get any worse but I was wrong again. When the four of them listened to the orbs that had been sent with them in their pods, where Max and Isobel's mother told them what their destinies were and I guess not surprisingly they didn't include me, or Alex or Maria or Kyle. But in spite of the orb's message the aliens still haven't taken up their destinies; Tess is happy with someone else as are Michael and Isobel so it's understandable why Max doesn't seem to understand why I won't get back together with him again but it's because I know what will happen so no matter what happens and no matter how much I want to be completely involved in his life again I can be included in his plans for the future."

Sitting on her balcony Liz sighed as she closed her journal putting it back into its hiding place deciding to go to bed and dream about what could have been, rather then the horrible reality she was now stuck in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

The night air was cool as Liz Parker shut the Crashdown, the restaurant in which Liz's parents owned and where she, Maria DeLuca, and Michael Guerin worked and Isobel Evans when they needed extra staff. This was where most of the town hung out during the day and the evenings including the rest of their friends in the form of Max Evans, Alex Whitman, Kyle Valenti and Tess Harding. As Liz locked the doors and leant against them she sighed and wondered if she had done the right thing in coming back from her aunt's house in Paris a couple of weeks ago; she had done so to get away from Max and Tess, who had been going on about how she was destined to be with Max constantly; everything to do with Roswell and finally to get some thinking done and to get well again.

She had gone to Paris, France to recover after Max had visited her, unfortunately it hadn't been just any old visit and it hadn't been her Max that had visited her either; this Max had come from the future to ask for her help to prevent the world from ending and everyone they loved from being killed, the only thing that needed to be done was for Liz and Max to stay apart from each other and for her to make him fall out of love with her by any means necessary to prevent Tess from leaving Roswell. Future Max had told Liz that because Tess had left Roswell the other three aliens had been severely weakened and were no match for the skins when they decided to invade Earth, in fact Michael had been killed minutes before Future Max had arrived in present day Roswell and Isobel had been killed two weeks before that. So Liz had done as she was asked and even though it had nearly killed her watching Max and Tess getting closer she knew that she had done the right thing to save everyone.

The other thing that Liz had gone away to think about, was the fact that when she turned nineteen, she and Max had runaway to Las Vegas and gotten married. According to Future Max, Liz had been the one that convinced him to do saying that they knew they would always be together and why not prove it to the world; so they went through with it and then met up with their friends at some dive in Phoenix where all eight of them had danced them the night away celebrating. Then a year after that, it had started, the Skins had built up their army and then proceeded to attack, killing everyone that she loved plus the rest of the world's population.

However when she (reluctantly!) got back from Paris, she had come back to find that Max and Tess were not a couple as she had been dreading coming back to but instead Tess and Kyle were now having a go at trying to make their relationship work and that Max was eagerly awaiting her return.

Liz had remained true to her promise though and even though she couldn't tell Max or the others (apart from Maria of course) she had managed to remain detached from Max and his attempts to win her around … "Come on Parker! Stop standing around doing nothing" a voice said behind her, grinning she turned around to see Michael standing at the other end of the restaurant dressed in his trademark black clothes complete with leather jacket ready to go out and party. "Why you going out somewhere?" she asked moving away from the door and started to put chairs up on tables, "No … YOU and I are going out somewhere" Michael said helping her with the chairs, he then sighed when he saw the brunettes' complete lack of comprehension that appeared to be a regular feature at the moment; "remember we are going to watch Maria and Alex play tonight and that the others are already waiting for us at the party" Michael said looking at her waiting for it the information to slowly click into place

"Oh right" she said suddenly realising what he was talking about, "sorry Michael I couldn't figure out for the life of me what you were talking about!" she added with a grin.

"That's ok," he said smiling back not showing that he had become increasingly worried about Liz's lack of memory recently, she was struggling to remember orders that she had written down and obviously couldn't remember whenever the group planned to go out even if they had been talking about it since the moment that Liz had come back to Roswell after being away for a couple of months.

When Liz had first been brought into the inner circle of the pod squad, Michael had hated her from that moment because he was afraid of her and that she would give them out to the FBI hunters that would come after them; however after stealing or 'borrowing' her journal as he referred to it he had finally come to the realisation that she could be trusted and from then onwards they had become vague friends. "For a moment there I thought you had completely forgotten because Maria would of killed both of us if we weren't there; but maybe you should go and get changed so we don't miss anything" he added as he pushed her in the direction of the back door, "Go!" he prompted.

"Ok ok I'm going" Liz replied laughing as she went upstairs to the apartment where her family lived, leaving Michael to finish tidying up downstairs.

"Where are Liz and Michael?" Kyle asked Max as they stood at the bar and ordered the drinks for the rest of the table, "I don't know" Max replied who had been thinking the same thing himself, even though he and Liz weren't together anymore he couldn't help but worry about her especially when she had suddenly taken off to France half way through the school year a couple of months ago, with no explanation why.

When the drinks were ready the two boys carried them over to the table where Maria, Tess, Isobel and Alex were sitting chatting over the music. "Have any of you heard from Liz or Michael yet?" Max asked them, the others looked at each other and then finally shook their heads, Max sighed, "Chill Max, you know they were both working tonight, if they are not here soon then we will call them as they both have cell phones" Alex said, "and besides she's with Michael, nothing is …" Alex didn't need to finish his sentence because the others could see Michael and Liz approaching the table, "hi guys, sorry we're late, it was a bit of a hectic night" Liz explained as she hugged Maria and then promptly got dragged onto the dance floor by the girls who had been desperate to dance but the guys had refused to. Michael threw himself onto one of the newly vacated seats and said, "well this feels like normal" to the other guys who started laughing as it was normally the girls on the dance floor and the boys sitting at the table.

The girls were all dancing together as per usual; each of them loved to dance whether they were at a club or at the Crashdown after it had shut for the night. There was Isobel who every single guy in the world would probably be attracted to because she was beautiful and was totally capable of looking after herself thanks to a few helping hands with her genetics. Next you had Tess who out of all them looked the youngest and also had the same self assured look about her again thanks to the genetics. Then there were the two humans who had grown to love the aliens but perhaps not Tess quite yet as she had tried to push them out the group when she first arrived. As the four of them were so absorbed in the music they didn't see a huge group of guys all dressed in black looking at them but in particular one of them.

The boys were still sitting at the table laughing and joking as they normally did when nothing stressful was in their lives, they hadn't really had anything threatening them recently so they had relaxed slightly but they knew they couldn't afford to get to relaxed in case the Skins attacked them again, or Kivar and his armies were getting ready to attack them; this was one of the downsides in their lives but they had to deal with it and focus on surviving. They were just having a laugh at one of Alex's jokes, when all four of them heard a faint call inside their heads "help us" the boys looked at each other as if to confirm that they had all heard the voice when they all nodded they realised that it could only have come from the girls; they stood up quickly as Max and Michael tried to track where and from whom it was coming from, "Max help us" the voice was getting stronger and more panicked by the second as the boys pushed their way into the crowd.

Liz had realised that something was very wrong when she had become separated from the rest of the girls by four or five guys, as she tried to move towards the others the guys moved further in and prevented her from moving; as she look wildly around she saw that the same thing was happening to the other three guys and they were having the exact same problem. Liz knew that if she screamed nobody would hear her because of the music and as she looked around at the other dancers she knew that they saw nothing out of the ordinary and she knew that it was pointless as she started to think of another way to get help.

Maria, Isobel and Tess had all found themselves in the same situation as Liz but the guys that were around them didn't seem interested in keeping them separated so both Tess and Maria broke free of the gangs that had trapped them and ran for Isobel, "GET THE BOYS!" Maria shouted at the other two as she realised that Liz was still trapped and that the gangs that had once surrounded Tess and her had now joined the ones that were with Isobel. Isobel and Tess shut their eyes and screamed to the boys for help; Isobel then opened her eyes leaving Tess to direct the boys to them and turned to Maria saying. "Where's Liz?" looking around them trying to find her

"I don't know, she wasn't with us," Maria said panicking as she searched for her best friend

"We've got to get to her" Isobel said taking charge, "Tess I need you to mind warp the guys in front of us so that they believe we are still trapped while we actually go after Liz"

"Ok" Tess said closing her eyes and reaching out to the gangs' minds with her powers and altering what they were seeing in front of them. "Right let's go" she said satisfied that the warp was complete when she went up to the guy in front of her and managed to get past them with nothing happening; Isobel and Maria both looked at each other and took very deep breaths and then followed.

The boys by this time had managed to push their way onto the middle of the dance floor in time to see Isobel and Maria escaping the group that had been holding them. "What's going on?" Max asked his sister, "these guys just surrounded us, Tess has them believing we are still there, but we need to find Liz"

"She wasn't with you?" Michael asked from where he stood with his arms around Maria looking around the room quickly trying to find Liz. "No they managed to separate us" Maria replied looking at Max worried about his reaction. "Right let's go get her" he replied his jaw set a clear sign that he was both worried and angry for Liz. "I think I found her," Alex said pointing out another huge group of guys standing in a circle with someone moving around behind them trying to escape. "Liz!" Max yelled as he, Michael, Isobel and Tess went running over with Maria, Kyle and Alex behind them as they knew that the aliens would be able to do a lot more with their special talents then they could. The gang seeing this turned around and struck up defensive positions ready for a fight, "Tess" Max said looking at her, already she knew what he was thinking and mind warped everybody in the room with the image of everyone dancing happily so that they wouldn't see any fighting if there was any. Once completed she nodded her head and Max then let the power build up inside him and let lose at the first guy to come at him sending him flying backwards. The rest of the group that were dressed in black saw this and started to edge backwards towards the door, Michael seeing this moved to the side where he was almost out of sight but he knew Liz was following him with her eyes; seeing what he was doing and waiting for him to be completely out of sight, they had always seemed to understand one another. Once she was satisfied that he was completely hidden, Liz used the heel of her knee high boots to stamp on the man's foot who was restraining her before turning around and kicking him in the knee this definitely shocked the rest of the gang who made no move to restrain her so she ran for Michael who quickly pulled her into the shadows with him.

Max, Isobel and Tess seeing this then built up the power around them and turned to the rest of the gang with their hands glowing and watched them as they promptly disappeared into thin air. Michael then appeared at their sides with Liz who he promptly gave to Max to hold and went to Maria as everyone else danced away to the music with no clue at to what just happened.

"Are you alright?" Max asked Liz looking into her eyes holding onto her very tightly, even though things were so weird between them whenever something happened to endanger any of the group it always made him realise that he couldn't live without Liz in his life; he was constantly scared for her, worried that one day all of the group's luck would run out on them and that they would lose each other for good … "Don't worry about me I am fine" Liz replied steadily breaking into Max's thoughts as she realised that he was probably blaming himself for her getting into trouble, "but I get the strangest feeling we are not done with them yet" she added smiling determinedly at her friends before saying, "now I don't know about you but I was planning on enjoying myself tonight, what about you guys?" the others looked at her like she was mad because normally when something like this they would head back to the safe haven of the Crashdown and analyse the subject to death and make themselves completely paranoid over it, realising what Liz was saying and how long they had each been looking forward to this night out Max and Michael both said, "yeah let's go for it" and so the eight of them starting dancing putting the incident out of their minds for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

Maria took a deep breath as she walked onto the stage trying not to show that she was nervous. She looked at Liz and Isobel and saw them laughing and cheering at her as she reached the microphone; even though she hadn't admitted it to Michael the incident with the group of boys earlier had really scared her and made her incredibly nervous about performing. But now as she looked into Michael's eyes she felt her breathing return to normal and a smile spread on her face.

As Maria walked onto the stage Liz and Isobel could tell that she was nervous; but noticed that once she had found Michael's eyes she began to smile dazzlingly at the crowd; even though it was mainly aimed at a small group of people standing in the middle of the dance floor. As the opening notes of the song began to be played Maria took a deep breath and let the music flow through her and out into the room.

Liz and Isobel had danced to every song that Maria had sung so they could show their support for her, but the boys had continued to watch from the sidelines far away so that they didn't have to dance but also close enough to intervene if there was any trouble. As Maria and Alex's set began to draw to a close Maria said into the microphone. "Now everybody grab a partner and let's have the last dance of the set" and as she watched Max walked over and 'claimed' Liz; whilst Michael walked over and ask Isobel if she wanted to dance. Maria watched the couples move onto the floor as the opening beats of the band's version of 'Here with Me' by Dido began to play.

_**I didn't hear you leave**_

_**I wonder how am I still here**_

_**And I don't want to move a thing**_

_**It might change my memory**_

Even though Michael was dancing with Isobel he continued to stare up at the stage looking as Maria sang her heart out to the crowd he felt a smile break out onto his face as he watched his girlfriend sing. The word girlfriend still sent all kinds of mixed emotions through him; about 70% of him was overwhelmed still by the feelings of love that he felt for Maria, whereas the rest of the percentage was about him being afraid for her and what his unique situation could mean for them in the future. For now he was content to see where this would lead hoping silently that ultimately that they would stay together forever.

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

_**I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Isobel knew that Michael was wishing that he could dance with Maria and she wasn't that upset; because she knew that she would much rather be in somebody else's arms like Alex. She missed Alex like crazy ok she had put out the image of the ice queen cometh but in reality she was terrified in case anybody discovered her heritage and she was either forced to leave the people she loved or that she would be taken by the FBI like her brother Max had been so many months ago. Looking at her brother now you would never have guessed what he went through at the hands of Agent Pierce but Isobel knew better then anybody else that deep deep down her brother still bore the scars of his torture and even sometimes woke up in the middle of the night screaming. At which point Isobel would run into his room, put her arms around him and then soothe him back to sleep just like she had done when they were kids. She returned her gaze to the stage where she could watch Alex play in utter security that no one could see her.

_**I don't want to call my friends**_

_**They might wake me from this dream**_

_**And I can't leave this bed**_

_**Risk forgetting all that's been**_

Max tightened his hold on Liz as though he couldn't believe that he was here dancing with her in his arms. In actual fact that wasn't all that far from the truth, he was amazed that even after all that they had been through that they were still here together even if it wasn't quite how he predicted it would be when he had finally relented on his decision that they could never be together. They had been though so much together like the time that he had been taken captive by the FBI convinced that he would never see his 'family' again his family which consisted of Isobel, Liz, Maria, Michael and Alex. Then shortly after that Tess the fourth alien had arrived in town and had began to royally screw up his life with the whole destiny crap that she had gone on with for months and months managing to succeed in pushing Liz out of his arms and almost out of his life when she had gone to Paris after he had caught her sleeping with Kyle. Then slowly but surely Tess had moved on and was now involved in a relationship with Kyle Valenti. Max thought it was a bit strange about the 'quick' turn around in her feelings but as long as it kept her out of his life, he could go back to trying to convince Liz that he loved her and despite her sleeping with Kyle, he would prove to her, that he needed her in his life and that he didn't care what Tess did.

Every time that Max tightened his hold on her, Liz thought that she was going to jump out of her skin; the amount of electricity that shot up her arms when he moved his hands or when he placed them on her back she felt like a human voltmeter. Liz couldn't stop smiling though, she was glad that on some sort of level her and Max were still able to get along even if they weren't together anymore. As much as she missed him she knew that she still couldn't take the chance that Tess would leave even though she appeared to be happy with Kyle. Even though she had tried to block it out, Liz wondered if she had felt like this on their wedding day, whether they had been as happy as this or even more so, but she knew that she couldn't think of this anymore as it made her upset and depressed; she was also well aware that that future didn't exist for any of them anymore and hopefully it was going to be for the better.

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

_**I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

As Maria finished her song she opened her eyes and saw all of her friends smiling and looking happy and relaxed for a change even after what had happened to them earlier on that evening. As she stepped away from the microphone with a loud round of applause she lined up with the band as they held hands and bowed to the audience they had had captive for nearly forty minutes they all smiled and cheered and had a massive group hug as they made way for the DJ that was going to play for the rest of the evening. At the bottom the band split up to go in different directions Maria and Alex walked over to their friends who hugged them congratulating them both all at once. They had formed a group hug when Maria noticed that two people were missing, "where's Tess and Kyle?" she yelled across the thumping beat of the music.

"We are right here," a voice said and as the group of six looked around they saw Tess and Kyle just behind them so they opened up a bit to allow them to join in the hug. So the six of them became eight just like they had done a couple of months ago thinking that their lives seemed to of settled down but little did they know that it was far too good to be true.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

From their vantage point on the roof the group of boys that had tried to attack Liz and Maria earlier looked through until they saw the group of eight and then one of them pulled out their cell phone pushed a button and said "they're in" before putting the phone away and signalling to his friends that it was time to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

Liz's parents had already gone to bed when they got back from the party so the group decided to make the evening last a little bit longer and headed back to the Crashdown to play some music and relax in each other's company for a while. They normally did this as the Crashdown was large enough for them to have their own space and relax, they could have dinner together or sometimes they all had breakfast together and also because it was so big the apartment above it where Liz and her family lived was away from the actual restaurant bit that they used, they could play music without the fear of waking her parents up.

It was after 3 in the morning when they headed their separate ways, having cleared away all the used ice cream dishes and empty Tabasco bottles. After a long and awkward goodbye and assuring Max that she was fine, he finally left and Liz after watching him walk down the street by himself, she then locked up after him and went to sit on her balcony to write in her journal.

Michael walked Maria home before attempting to say goodnight to her on her doorstep only to find that her mother was away and that she didn't want to stay by herself. So after a 'slight' discussion about where he was going to sleep he finally agreed to sleep in her room with her in his arms.

Alex and Isobel had an awkward walk home. Isobel wanted to tell him all of her fears but something held her back and she wasn't sure what. She knew that she loved Alex but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Alex on the other hand was mentally talking to himself saying over and over again in his head 'mustn't say or do anything stupid' 'mustn't say or do anything stupid' 'mustn't say or do anything stupid'.

Kyle and Tess walked ahead of them slightly giving Alex and Isobel some privacy and so they were able to hear the conversation or lack of it between them. "Don't you just wish that they would hurry up and get together?" Kyle said good-naturedly to Tess as he tightened his arm around her, feeling grateful that he had her in his life. "Yeah I do but they obviously haven't seen the light yet have they?" she answered as she moved closer into his embrace. "Apparently not" Kyle answered as he kissed the side of her head while they were walking. In the distance they could hear cars speeding around Roswell but they chose not to take any notice of it as the cars were probably heading for the desert to race. Kyle and Tess stopped walking so that they could say goodbye to Isobel and Alex, while they were waiting Kyle pulled Tess into his arms as she was cold and kissed her. He didn't even notice that the sounds of the cars had grown louder.

Isobel and Alex saw the cars speeding down the road there was three of them and they were going so fast that they lost control on a sharp corner where Kyle and Tess were. Isobel screamed out a warning as she and Alex began running towards them. It all happened in horrifyingly slow motion as Kyle pulled away from Tess, heard Isobel's warning, turned around and pushed Tess out of the path of the car before trying to move himself. As the events in play suddenly sped up again Tess was clipped by the car where as Kyle got the full impact of it and was lifted into the air by the sheer force of the impact.

As the cars disappeared off down the street without even bothering to help, Isobel and Alex went running in different directions, she went to Kyle whereas Alex went to Tess. "Tess are you ok? Can you hear me?" Alex said when he found the young alien. He was worried that she was too badly injured because all he could see was a bloody mess. "Alex what's going on?" Tess said somewhat confused. "You're going to be ok" Alex said, "Are you hurt?"

"My leg hurts but I can heal it, where's Kyle?" Tess asked trying to sit up but found it far too painful to move, luckily because she would be form a connection with in herself no matter what she was doing, because she had some visible injuries she may have had internal ones as well which would have been aggravated is she was moved. "I don't know, why don't you get healing and I'll help Isobel ok?" Alex replied not wanting to know where Kyle was for fear that something life changing had happened for him. "Ok" she agreed as she shut her eyes and made the connection within her so that she could heal her injuries, she would probably need Max to help her if she couldn't do all of them Alex thought to himself while he went to find Isobel and see what had happened to Kyle.

He found Isobel on her cell phone talking to Max, telling him to hurry up. He didn't even have to look at Kyle to tell that he was dead. When he could actually bring himself to look at Kyle he saw that his neck was twisted at an impossible angle and that they was nothing a hospital could do to help him, the only thing that could possibly save Kyle would be Max. Alex looked at Isobel and saw that she was clearly distressed so he knelt down and put his arms around her she leaned heavily into them and held his arms tightly. "Why don't you go and check on Tess and see if you can help speed up her recovery" Alex suggested, "I'll sit here with … Kyle until Max comes" he said as he stumbled trying to find the right words "Ok" Isobel said as she tried to collect her thoughts together. Alex helped her up and then gave her a long hug and a kiss to help her come out of the daze that she was in then she walked off down the road to where Tess was and knelt down beside her to wait for her to come out of the connection. Alex heard running footsteps and saw that it was Michael, Maria, Liz and Max. He went running up to them stopping them from going any further and pulled the boys aside so he could say "you might want to send the girls over to Isobel, Kyle is a bit … well a bit messy" he said desperately trying to phrase it properly knowing whatever he said wasn't going to cover it.

The boys took one look at Alex's pale face and understood immediately they hugged the girls and told them to go to Isobel they put up a little resistance but they finally understood when they saw Alex's white face so they gave up and when to see how the two alien girls were. Michael, Max and Alex walked over to where Kyle lay and the two alien boys tried hard not to look repulsed at the site that greeted them. Max knelt down beside Kyle and tried to connect to him but every time he tried there was a block as though something or someone didn't want him to heal him. After ten minutes of trying he reluctantly gave up and looked at his hands that were now covered in Kyle's blood, the hands that had saved both Liz and Kyle from potentially fatal gunshot wounds but for some reason weren't able to help him now – Max felt completely useless. "Call Valenti" he said to Michael "and get an ambulance over here there is nothing that I can do" as soon as the words were out of his mouth he heard a scream "NOOOOOO!!!!!" Tess screamed with tears pouring down her face as she collapsed under the shock of it all; immediately Liz, Maria and Isobel circled around her and put their arms around each other, each trying to deal with the shock of what Max had just said. Max and Alex made their way over to the girls and hugged them too and when Michael got off the phone he joined them all as together they tried to deal with the shock of what had happened. In the houses around them residents had heard the screams and were warily switching on lights and looking out of windows in an attempt to discover what was going on; when they realised that there had been an accident they opened their front doors and come out into the night wondering what on earth had happened whilst they had been sleeping.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the three cars sped off back into the desert the leader car got on his phone again and said "one down" and with another smile he put the phone away as they went further into the empty space.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

The days that followed were a blur. Tess and Valenti were inconsolable and the other six didn't know what to do. They managed to get through the funeral by sheer determination; they had to as all of Roswell's eyes were focused onto the eight of them as they walked down the aisle behind the coffin. Valenti and Tess were first, then Max and Liz, followed by Alex and Isobel and finally Michael and Maria. The service past in a blur and as the boys rose to take Kyle from the church, Kyle's other friends from school stood to help them – even the ones who had helped to beat up Max so long ago.

After the funeral then came the next task of throwing themselves into the endless days at school, Kyle had been a popular guy around school as he had been heavily into sports and so how been referred to as god like. Gossip hung around the halls and silence descended every time one of the group walked past a bit out of respect or other times it was because of mystery surrounding his death – but that was the thing in small towns especially Roswell was that if something strange happened that no one could explain, then you made something up! It kept people's imaginations alive and made their lives more interesting. There was another memorial service at school, to which everyone attended filling up the bleachers and the football pitch, at which all seven of them spoke about what Kyle had meant to them and how much they were going to miss him. At the end of it Maria holding tightly onto Michael's hand and barely keeping her composure sang 'Amazing Grace' so that they could all say goodbye to someone who had helped them so much in the past.

Eventually after about two weeks things were just about getting back to normal, the seven of them started hanging out together again Valenti had gone away for a bit to do some thinking and to Maria's disgust and eternal shame her mother had gone with him; she hadn't vented her frustrations publicly because she knew how cut up the Sheriff was about the death of his only son and also the group cared a lot about Valenti as they had come to look on him as a protector, as a friend and as a father figure even though they had once feared him.

The group occasionally discussed why and how the accident had happened but they all remained clueless as to what was going on and they never did so in front of Tess as her grief was still too strong for her, it was probably the first time that the young alien had ever experienced something so painful, when she had lived with Nasedo he hadn't let her experience any human emotions saying that they were for weak minded people. However since she had started to live with her new found friends she had watched all of the emotions that they had experienced and realised that she was missing out on things, that was when Tess had learnt to lower her guard and learnt to feel pain, happiness and everything else that went with emotions.

They were all closer then ever, Michael and Maria were spending all their time together both day and night. Isobel could feel her barriers coming down when it came to Alex and slowly she was letting him further into her life and they couldn't have been happier together. Max and Liz were closer then ever but still only as friends, everybody made sure to include Tess in with whatever they were doing, so that she didn't disappear into her grief.

Liz's parents had gone away for a week or so and so the gang were hanging out at the Crashdown attempting to regain that happiness that they had a couple of weeks ago, just trying to relax and move on with their lives. Though Kyle would always have a special place in their hearts they knew that they couldn't afford to become sidetracked with grief in case his death wasn't an accident and that it was meant for one of the aliens.

They did what they used to do whenever they had been at the Crashdown after hours; they listened to music and then argued about which song they were going tot listen to next, ate lots of the ice cream and made it taste differently for the aliens by putting tabasco sauce on the different flavours of ice cream, which the humans refused to touch. This time was different for them though, it was obvious that they were missing someone who they loved and so to make it a little more bearable for Tess; Liz and Maria and Alex had brought along pictures of Kyle that had been taken throughout their lives; the girls had then proceeded to make a photo album dedicated to Kyle and all of them had written little bits and pieces in there with their different memories from school and things like that.

As it came to midnight the others said their goodbyes and walked off in two's and three's for home and after Max had said goodbye to Liz he ran off after Tess so that he could walk her home. Liz sighed as she locked up and switched the lights off downstairs and then made for the staircase so that she could go to bed. As she did her teeth and brushed her hair she looked at the photo's that she had scattered around her room of her friends and her parents, smiling as the memories of those picture's being taken came to mind. Liz was so engrossed with what she was doing that she didn't even see the figure dressed in black come out of the shadows with their hand outstretched, the first she knew of someone else being in the room with her was when the intruders hand made contact with the back of her skull. As she lost consciousness the last thing Liz heard the person say was "two down".

When they were sure that Liz was unconscious other figures in black stepped out of the shadows and teleported out of the room with her. Two figures however stayed behind to clear up any mess that might have been left from Liz struggling against her captors, when they were satisfied one of them got out their phone and said "we have her" and in the blink of an eye they were gone from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

"Max I think something's wrong" Maria said into her cell phone very early the next morning

"What do you mean?" he asked her sitting bolt upright in bed, he hated hearing those words as it generally meant that trouble because of the four aliens wasn't far around the corner. "Well I'm standing on her balcony and I'm seeing no signs of life at all in this place"

"Is Liz still sleeping?" he asked her hurriedly

"I don't think so," Maria said somewhat rushed into the phone

"Don't worry I will be there in a few minutes I'll pick up Michael en route"

"Ok" Maria said hanging up and making herself comfortable on one of the loungers that Liz had insisted on having put outside her room. She was only slightly worried about her best friend, Liz had probably moved into her parents' room to sleep for the night as she always said that her room sometimes let in a bit too much sunlight in the mornings. The fact was as Liz had been such a space cadet recently after everything that Future Max had put her through, she had probably forgotten that she was supposed to open up for the morning.

"Maria?" a voice said, and as Maria opened her eyes she found Michael leaning over her

"Wakey wakey" he said smirking before kissing her on top of her head. Maria pushed herself into a sitting position and looked over at Max who was staring intently into Liz's bedroom. "So what do you think?" Maria asked him

"I don't know but let's get in there" he answered as he used his powers to open the window. As the three of them clambered through the window they saw that her bed had not been slept in all night and with further checking they discovered that the apartment, the back room and the restaurant were all empty. "Where the hell is she?" Max asked worriedly, Maria nor Michael could answer him because there were no clues anywhere. Maria sat on the bed as Max began to pace up and down while Michael stood in front of the dresser fiddling with things as he normally did to hide his feelings and expressions from people, to show them that he wasn't worried about anything, generally though when he started playing with things it meant that he was really worried and needed something to distract him and not show to the others what he was actually feeling.

* FLASH *

Liz in her room brushing her hair and teeth

* FLASH *

Someone coming up behind her, touching the back of her head making Liz fall to the ground

* FLASH *

Liz being teleported out of her room

"Somebody took her," he said not needing to turn around to see the shocked faces on Max and Maria's faces. "How do you know that?" Max eventually managed to ask

"I touched something and then I got a flash. She was in here brushing her hair, then somebody hit her from behind and she lost consciousness" Michael answered trying to clear the vision from his eyes so that he could see properly again, he wasn't really used to getting flashes from things, that was generally Max and Liz's department. "Then what happened?" Maria asked in a low voice

"Then they disappeared out of the room," Michael said turning around and reaching for Maria whose face looked deathly pale. Max raced over to the dresser and picked up Liz's hairbrush and got nothing, he tried repeatedly with different items but he still couldn't get any flashes. "Why did you get one and not me?" he asked thinking out aloud thoughtfully, trying not to sound jealous – and not really succeeding. "I don't know" Michael said moving next to Maria not liking Max's tone of voice

"Does it really matter?" Maria asked hearing the jealous tone in Max's voice, "We have more important things to worry about now. Like finding out who took her"

"You're right" Max said burying his feeling and turning around from the mirror to face them. "Here's what we are going to do Maria you call Alex, Isobel and Tess tell them to meet us here in fifteen minutes. Michael you and I are going to get this place ready for opening and we are going to have to call in extra staff to cover for you, Maria and Liz" Max said taking charge, being in charge came so naturally to him, it always made everyone else wonder how he could doubt the fact that he was born to be King of his planet. It didn't make sense to any of them why he was reluctant to accept what had happened before, and start working on how to change it for the future. "Ok" Michael and Maria said in unison as they headed in different directions.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Liz woke to find that she was lying in darkness. At first she thought that she was still asleep and so she closed her eyes hoping that she would wake back up in her room. When she opened her eyes again she found herself still immersed in the darkness and that was when she became really worried. As she cautiously sat up she felt a pounding in her head, which made her feel as though her head was going to explode. On closer inspection she realised that she sitting on a bed in a cell room and that's when she realised that she wasn't alone. A lone figure was standing in the room holding out a tray, as they step out of the shadows Liz locked eyes with them and was suddenly over come with flashes.

* FLASH *

A couple laughing and joking with each other on their wedding day

* FLASH *

A woman heavily pregnant sitting down holding her stomach while reading

* FLASH *

A woman holding two babies in her arms smiling at her husband

* FLASH *

A women trying not to cry as she watched her husband being killed while she hid with her two babies

* FLASH *

The same women crying as she handed her two babies away before leaving

Liz gasped in pain and shock as the images flooded her head and as she passed out she felt the women rush forward to grab her; but in Roswell someone else had received the flashes and had passed out too.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

Back in Roswell the group had been sitting in Liz's bedroom discussing what had happened when Michael who had been standing by the window to the balcony had suddenly gasped in pain and collapsed clutching his head. "Oh my god Michael!" Maria cried as they all rushed around him and lifted him onto the bed. Max tried to make a connection with him, but something kept on blocking him, he looked confused and worried when he couldn't get into Michael's head so both he and Isobel tried too but they still weren't strong enough seeing this Tess joined in; but even then the three of them still were not strong enough. Max soon gave up trying and when Maria looked at him he said, "He doesn't seem to be in any danger, we are going to have to wait for him to come out of it naturally," he explained looking a little wary of the blonde haired girl's reaction. Maria looked as though she was going to argue but she realised that if three aliens who had more power inside them then a nuclear bomb hadn't been able to bring him out of whatever he was in, then nothing she said or did would either.

After fifteen minutes of having to sit and wait, Michael started to stir. Maria saw this and signalled to the others that he was waking and they all gathered around the double bed each with one question in their minds.

Michael blinked a couple of times as he came back to consciousness having no idea of where he was or who he was with, then he attempted to sit up but when he found out that his head was pounding he took the sensible option and lay back down again. "Dude you alright?" he heard Alex's voice say, it was then he realised that he had five very anxious faces staring at him. "What?" he asked attempting to sit up again and then realising that it was far too much effort, he lay down again trying to find a comfortable position to lay his pounding head and clear the spots from in front of his eyes so he could actually see the people he was talking to. "You passed out on us" Max said grimly, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked confused because he couldn't remember anything

"Well we were talking and then you gasped, clutched your head and collapsed" Maria said, "What happened?" she asked as she took his hand and he squeezed it giving her a reassuring smile when he saw how pale she was looking. "I had some flashes and they were really painful. It was as if I was actually part of them," Michael said struggling to remember, "and I don't think I was the only one there," he added more to himself then to the others.

"What do you mean?" Isobel asked sitting down and taking his free hand trying to release the tension out of it and to distract herself, this is what Isobel always did when a situation like this arose, she put on her ice queen act and refused to show any emotion to any of the others. "This is going to sound really crazy but I think that Liz was there," Michael said slowly waiting for all hell to break lose which was incredibly likely with Max in the room. There were times when Max couldn't think clearly about Liz and this was going to be one of them. "What?!?" Max said shocked wondering how it was possible that Michael seemed to have all the information (or lack of) at present on Liz, "I can't explain it but I could have sworn I felt her presence, like she was having the flashes yet I was somehow being taken along for the ride"

"Why you though?" Alex wondered aloud thoughtful, asking everything that the others were also thinking, but too scared of Max's reaction to mention it aloud. "Michael, were you blocking us?" Tess asked him attempting to change the subject and to bring every ones back around to the main problem that they were currently facing. "What? No why would I?" he asked her sounding confused again

"Well when we tried to find out what was happening with you, we couldn't get into your head. Even when there was three of us trying it was like there was a metal block in your head" Tess tried to explain to him, Maria and Alex who were also looking confused. "What the hell is going on?" Maria asked wondering out aloud. "Isobel see if you can dream walk Liz chances are she could still be unconscious" Max said quickly to his sister who in turn nodded and looked at Alex. "Would you mind? It always seems to work better if you hold me," she said shyly

"Of course" he answered taking her hand and leading her to Liz's parents' room so they could have some privacy. The others sat down in Liz's room Maria laid down next to Michael who in turn put his arms around her as he struggled to deal with all the confusing thoughts that were going through his mind at the precise second. Max and Tess went onto the balcony to give the two of them some privacy and also to each do some thinking for themselves.

Max needed some fresh air because all he could think about was the fact that the only girl he had ever loved and would only ever love had seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth and the only one who seemed to be able to have any clue of what was going on was Michael.

As Liz regained consciousness nearly two days later she again realised that she was not alone but this time she heard a voice say, "Hello Liz, do you remember me?" as the voice stepped out of the shadows Liz gasped in surprise when she realised that it was the ring leader from the club a couple of weeks ago the one who had separated and trapped her from her friends and then had promptly run away when Max and the rest of the aliens had gotten physical, there had been a group of fifteen or sixteen of them that night but now there was only one. "Why am I here?" she asked in a somewhat shaky voice

"Because you have something I want" he said keeping his distance from her but still presenting a powerful impression. "What?" she asked playing stupid thinking that he meant that she was friends with aliens and that he wasn't interested in her at all, he just wanted the aliens and to harness their power or destroy them as that's what most people normally wanted to do. "Don't play coy with me Liz. I want both you and your brother and your friends"

"Brother? What the hell are you going on about?!?" Liz demanded to know sitting up and looking the leader straight in the face "You know exactly what I mean. You have twelve hours if you don't tell me where I can find him and your friends I will kill you" the leader promised as he backed out of the room. Liz stared after him trying to make sense of what he had just asked her before curling up in a very tight ball on the bed trying to keep the fear and the cold out of her body.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Michael had fallen asleep on the bed with Maria in his arms when he opened his eyes and found himself in a cell, which was in complete darkness apart from a very small corner where there was a small figure curled up close to a small burning light trying to stay warm. As he moved over to the figure he suddenly realised who it was "Liz?" he asked in voice that was close to a whisper. The figure slowly lifted her head and saw Michael; his heart went out to her when he saw the tear stained face and how vulnerable she looked and in a very un-Michael like moment he went to her and hugged her. "It's ok, don't worry Liz we are trying to find you," he said to her trying to sound reassuring as she held onto him tightly trying to restore some warmth into her cold body. "Michael how are you here?" Liz asked pulling slightly away from him looking confused because as far as she knew it was only Isobel that was capable of dream walking. "I don't know I think that I have somehow managed to dream walk you though I don't have a clue how I did it. As far as I am aware Isobel was supposed to of tried two days ago but she said that she couldn't get in. Have you seen her? Or heard her?" Liz shook her head and realising that time might not be on their side said, "The people that have taken me are from the club a couple of weeks ago, do you remember those guys that tried to attack me and the girls?" Michael nodded his head, "well it's those guys," Liz said continuing "they must work for the government because they want you guys and they also want my… my…brother" she eventually managed to get out. "Your brother?!?" Michael asked sounding confused "but you …"

"Don't have a brother" Liz said finishing the sentence for him "I know that but they are convinced that I have one. Also they is a lady who brings me food here and I have had some weird flashes off her"

"Like what?" Michael asked thinking that this was starting to sound very familiar

"Well of a couple on their wedding day, then the woman being pregnant and then her husband being killed and then…"

"The woman handing her children to someone to look after before leaving" Michael finished off faintly

"How did you know that?" Liz asked looking surprised

"Because I collapsed earlier with those flashes because they took me by surprise and were so painful. I thought I sensed you in them to" Michael admitted, "This is really weird," he added

"Tell me about it" Liz said, "I have twelve hours to turn my 'brother' into them otherwise they are going to kill me and I don't have a clue what to do" she said holding onto him tightly, his arms tightened around her giving Liz the comfort and safety she so desperately needed. "I can help you," a voice said. Both Liz and Michael turned around quickly to see a woman in her late thirties maybe early forties standing where the door should have been. "Who are you?" asked Michael standing up quickly, blocking Liz from view with his arm raised in a defensive position "how did you get in here?"

"There isn't time for that" the lady said gently "I can tell you where you are because you need to get out of here, both of you"

"I know you. You're the lady who brings me my food" Liz exclaimed in recognition as she moved out from behind Michael realising that there was no danger. "That's right" the lady answered smiling at Liz before turning back to Michael "Liz is about forty miles west into the desert in a secret bunker which I can help you get into but there is one thing that I ask in return"

"Which is?" asked Michael losing his aggressive standing position when he saw that Liz knew this woman. "That you come alone, there are questions that you need answering and only I can give you them. I can stall the leader for the time being but I need you to trust me"

* Michael for some crazy reason I feel as though I can trust her do you feel like that? * Liz said suddenly realising that she hadn't spoken that out aloud but from the shocked expression that he was wearing she guessed that he had somehow heard it anyway. "Michael you have to go now!" the lady said her eyes suddenly looking fearful; Liz and Michael both realised that they could hear footsteps and that they were getting closer with every second! "Don't worry I will take care of Liz until you get here" Michael hugged Liz one more time before saying "If anything happens to her before I get here then I will hold you responsible" he said before disappearing into thin air.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When he awoke he knew what he had to do. He disentangled himself from Maria, wrote a note for Max and then took the keys to the jeep before having one final look at the sleeping teenagers as he silently opened Liz's window and jumped down the fire escape heading for the compound. He knew that all hell was going to break lose when Max had realised that he was gone, but for once Michael didn't care he knew where Liz was and that there was also someone who potentially had a lot of answers for all of his questions.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

When Liz awoke she heard the woman talking to herself as she went about sorting the food out to bring to her. Liz pretended to still be asleep so that she could listen for anything interesting "do I tell them or do I not?" she heard the lady mumble. "They have a right to know if they are related or not and what happened to them" Liz then felt added weight being put on the bed and found that her face was being stroked before hearing "she looks so much like her father" before feeling the weight move off again. At this point she began to appear to wake so that they could talk about what had happened last night. As she opened her eyes she saw that the lady had gone and Liz sat up in confusion as she could have sworn that the lady had been in the room thirty seconds ago. Liz shook her head and decided to investigate what was for breakfast.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Where is he?" Tess asked sounding stressed as she came in from the balcony to see that Michael wasn't in the apartment. "I don't know," said Maria worriedly who had woken up to find herself alone on the bed that they had been sharing the night before. "Calm down" Max said trying to remain calm in front of the girls so that he didn't worry them and instead reassure them, but deep down he knew that he wasn't going to like the reason for why he had gone. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" he said as he spied a piece of paper on the mirror that was in Michael's handwriting.

"I swear to god that one of these days I am going to kill Michael" he said after reading it

"What does it say?" Isobel asked as she had come into the room to see Max holding a piece of paper

"It says Max, I know where Liz is, don't know how but I just do. I will be back soon. Michael"

"Why does he have to do this constantly?" Maria asked Alex with a sigh wondering why she couldn't have found someone normal to of fallen in love with. "I don't know" he replied with a tight smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Michael was now deep into the desert, he didn't know how he knew where he was going, he just did. * I'm coming for you Liz * he said in his head and he was even more surprised to receive a response saying * I know you are * which made him put his foot down so that he could get some answers from the only person who seemed to know what was going on.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I need to know what is going on. Why is it that I can talk to Michael in my head? Please tell me" Liz urged the woman who had again come to deliver Liz her lunch. The woman looked around worriedly as if she were afraid that someone was listening in when she was certain that she there was nobody around she raised her left arm and aimed it at the camera sending out a short burst of power towards it; once satisfied she walked over to the bed and sat on the corner furthest away from Liz. "What do you want to know?" she asked refusing to meet her gaze.

"Who are you?" Liz asked looking intently at the woman; she couldn't shake this feeling that she somehow knew her. "My name is Catherine and I work here at the compound"

"Why?"

"Because it's either that or I will be executed"

"Why?" Liz said again knowing that she was sounding repetitive

"Because like your friends I am not of this earth and the people at the compound want me for some reason"

"Ok. That's the basics sorted, so why can Michael and I talk to each other?"

"If I have it right then Michael is also not from around here, so that would explain him and the only reason that I can think of for you is that you have either been changed somehow and are just discovering your powers or that you to are not from around here but just haven't discovered your powers yet either" Catherine said looking Liz directly in the eye. What she saw was the young girl's face deep in thought trying to cope with the news that she had been given. "I have a couple more questions for you" Liz said, "When I first met you I got flashes were they of you? And if so what happened to your children? And then out of all my friends why was I taken? And then finally did these government people kill my friend Kyle?" Catherine took a visible deep breath and looked as though she was trying to collect her thoughts before saying, "those flashes you got were of my past, of my husband and our children. My husband died protecting our children and me from our enemies and so I decided that the only way that they would be safe would be if I left them and started a new life so that our enemies would come after me instead. Leaving my little girl and boy was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do but I knew if I ever wanted them to stay safe then I knew that they would have to be separated from me and from each other" Catherine said her voice breaking Liz reached forward and touched her arm to offer reassurance. Catherine smiled at her and then continued, "You were taken out of all your friends because the group believe that you have some sort of hidden power that you have never used before which intrigues them"

"Why did they say I have a brother?" Liz asked her curiosity getting the better of her

"Because they believe that there are two sets of your group are related there is Isobel and Max and they also believe that you and Michael are related"

"But that isn't possible"

"Why not? Isn't it true that you are adopted? How would you know whether or not you had a brother?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Liz demanded

"Because these government agents are able to get any information that they want and your adoption records are on file"

"Ok, I haven't told anybody about the fact that I am adopted not even my best friend Maria and I don't want anybody knowing"

"Why not?" Catherine asked sounding interested

"Because I didn't want them asking if I wanted to find my real parents and I don't even want to think about them. For one reason or another they abandoned me and although I love my adoptive parents to pieces I still feel abandoned"

"What if they didn't have a choice?" Catherine asked thoughtfully to herself

"What?" Liz asked

"Nothing. I have to go now my power can only hold out for so long as I don't get to practice with it much and pretty soon the picture that I sent to the camera will crumble up and they will find out that I managed to talk to you"

"Ok"

"I will see you later, try and eat something" Catherine said as stood up and walked back out of the cell before lifting her arm again and shooting another spark of power towards the camera. Liz curled up on the bed and closed her eyes

* Michael did you hear that? *

* I did, how crazy is this shit? *

* I know … Umm Michael did you hear everything? * Liz asked hesitantly

* Yes but don't worry I won't say anything * Michael said immediately understanding what she was

asking

* Thank you I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys but it's my past and I didn't want it brought up

repeatedly *

* It's ok, believe me I totally understand *

* How long you going to be? I want some answers *

* Me too. Don't worry I will be there soon *

* Excellent this place is doing my head in *

"Do you think that Liz is going to give up her brother?" one of the group's masked men asked at the meeting table. He waited for a response from the Leader who had his back to the table staring out of the view window into the cell where Liz was, watching her as she currently slept with her back to them. "Of course she will. Liz won't want to get hurt even if it means giving up her brother" the second in command answered when he saw that his Leader wasn't going to answer. "Don't be so sure" a voice said from the back of the room. Fourteen heads turned to look at the figure that had spoken. "I have done what you asked of me Leader" Catherine said coming out of the shadows, "I have spoken to Liz and gone through her head and as far as I am aware she has no memory of having a brother or having powers" at this the Leader turned around and walked over to Catherine. As he reached her he stretched his hand out and touched the side of her head, quickly Catherine realised that he was trying to make a connection with her so she buried her memories of last night's dream walk deep down into her mind and covered the missing memories with fake ones so that he wouldn't get suspicious. The Leader began to laugh almost hysterically as he separated from Catherine's mind, "She is right, inform our insider that they need to be 'creative' in finding out our desired information" he said as he walked out of the room. The others followed and as the last one left Catherine breathed a sigh of relief and said to herself "Hurry Michael your sister needs you and so do I" before taking one look at the sleeping Liz as she left the room to go to her quarters.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Isobel you have to dreamwalk him. We need to find out where Michael has gone" Max said as he continued pacing up and down the room trying to stay calm even with the total lack of sleep they had all had. The others apart from Tess who had disappeared somewhere were sitting up on the balcony each looking worried as they were now missing two of their number and the reality was beginning to set in. The only upside of this crisis was that Isobel and Alex were almost as thick as thieves and they were both the happier for it despite everything that was going on, Max and Maria were also closer together because Maria was missing Michael and Max was missing Liz more then ever and they both were so worried about their soul mates. "I'm trying Max but Michael has a block up it's exactly the same one that Liz has up constantly" Isobel said sounding stressed and confused so Alex reached for her and pulled her into his arms trying to give her his reassurance, "what the hell is going on?" Maria asked, "There are so many coincidences between Liz being kidnapped and now Michael disappearing" she added. "Well it looks like we are on the sit and wait team until we hear anything further" Alex said with a sigh and with that the others looked at each other and sighed all at the same time, especially the aliens who were not used to being left out of the action where as Alex and Maria had become accustomed to it on a regular basis.

"Michael has gone Leader," the voice said into a glowing globe, which showed the person they were talking too. "Where?"

"I believe he is on the way to the compound"

"How?"

"I think he somehow dream walked Liz and found out where she was"

"That's impossible she has had a mind block since she has been here" the Leader said

"I know, I think he had help"

"So do I," he said looking thoughtful

"You think Catherine had anything to do with this?"

"Yes, her powers were always going to be stronger with her children and if these two are her children then they are going to be very powerful opponents"

"What are your instructions?"

"Keep them separated for now we will have further use for the rest of them later but for now I want Michael and Liz"

"Very well Leader" the voice said as the globe stopped glowing and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

Michael felt that Liz was close by and used that feeling to direct him where he needed to be. He was still puzzled over what was happening even though he had heard everything that had been discussed he was still clueless as to why he was the one that was involved. Liz's presence was so warm now that he knew that he was standing right above her but as he didn't know how to get in he was pretty screwed and then suddenly he came up with an idea.

* Catherine, its Michael *

* Michael what are you doing in my head? * She asked confused

*I am where you told me to be, but I don't know how to get in *

*Where are you? *

* I am standing directly above Liz *

* Ok concentrate on the memory of me really hard and then imagine that you are with me *

* Why? *

* Just do it! We don't have time to argue! *

* Ok *

Michael did as he was told and when he opened his eyes he found himself in some sort of living quarters with Catherine. "How did I …"

"Do that?" she finished for him "I will explain when we are away from here but for now we need to get Liz out"

"Take me to her" Michael said looking determined. Catherine walked out of the room and motioned for Michael to follow her, and as he did he saw a girl with brown hair sleeping in the other room.

* FLASH *

Michael and Liz as children playing with a younger girl and boy in a huge garden outside a palace, which almost seemed to glow in the sunlight

Michael shook his head trying to clear the vision from in front of his eyes, he was about to ask Catherine about her and the flash he had just had, but she had already gone.

Liz was jolted awake by the feeling that Michael was there. He wasn't in the actual room with her but she knew that he was now in the compound. As she woke up properly she saw that she had been left some food which was now stone cold, in order to prove to herself and anyone that might be watching that she didn't have any powers, Liz concentrated on the food and imagined that she was changing the molecules so that the food would become hot she then waved her hand over it; she was amazed to discover that the food had become slightly warmer so she tried again. After three tries the food was piping hot and Liz was dumbfounded about how she had managed to do it. Hearing footsteps she quickly curled back up again and pretended to be asleep.

The Leader had been watching Liz through the window and smiled when he realised that she was indeed the one that he was looking for. When he happened to glance up at the security camera he was even happier to see Catherine and a boy who he could only presume to be Michael heading towards Liz. 'This is going to be interesting' he thought to himself with a smile as he pushed the call button to bring everyone to the meeting room.

Michael couldn't stop staring at Catherine as they walked down the corridor. He couldn't understand it but he trusted her and that was a rare thing to happen to him so quickly, it had taken him a long time to trust Maria and she was his girlfriend but this could quite possibly be his mother the person that he had been searching for all his life and if she was then he also had a twin sister which could quite possibly be Liz! It was all mind blowing

* Thanks for that Michael * a mildly amused voice said in his head

* I'm never going to get five minutes peace with you am I? *

* Not likely *

* I felt power being used about thirty seconds ago was it near you? *

* Oh that? … That was me * Liz said trying to sound casual but not really working

* You?!? *

* How is this possible? *

* I don't know *

* Children if you could be quiet for a couple more minutes then I shall give you all the answers that

you need * a new voice promised. It took Michael a moment to realise that it was Catherine.

They turned a left and then a right and very soon they were at Liz's cell. Catherine opened the door and Michael rushed into hug Liz who was equally pleased to see him even though she couldn't remember the last time they had hugged or even if they ever had done, Catherine stood in the doorway smiling before saying "if you want your answers then we have to go now" she said just as the alarm bells started to ring. "Damm they know you're here Michael we have to go NOW!" she said as she pulled them out of the cell quickly before the three of them took off at a run down the corridor. Four guards came running towards them, Catherine took out two of them with her powers throwing them back several feet against the wall, Michael took out the third one and was about to deal with the fourth when he too when flying backwards. Both Catherine and Michael turned around to see Liz standing with her eyes flashing and her hand out stretched "Oh my god" Michael said in pure shock at what he was seeing before realising that they had to get moving again. Stopping had cost them valuable time and Catherine realising that the chance of all three of them getting out together were slim so as Michael took out a couple of guards she pulled Liz aside and touched the side of her head. Instantly Liz's head was filled with visions and the place where they needed to go for their answers as Liz pulled back she caught one last vision of a girl with brown hair and eyes playing with her mother in a cell. Liz realised that the woman was Catherine but shook her head so she could clear it before looking at Catherine who gave her a sad smile before returning to help Michael. As there ran towards the exit with Michael and Liz in front and Catherine behind, a barrier flared up between the two groups with Michael and Liz on one side and Catherine and the enemy on the other. Both Liz and Michael turned around to stop, Liz ran back to Catherine and walked as close to her as she could without getting hurt "GO LIZ, YOU KNOW WHERE TO GO!!" Catherine yelled at her "GO, GO NOW!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU" Liz yelled back realising who this woman was and what she meant to Michael and her, "MICHAEL TAKE YOUR SISTER SHE KNOWS WHERE TO GO!" Catherine yelled desperately at him, completely forgetting that she hadn't told them the truth. Michael ran back and attempted to pull Liz away from the barrier "NO MOTHER DON'T DO THIS, DON'T MAKE US LEAVE YOU AGAIN" Liz yelled sobbing Michael heard all of her thoughts and realised that it was indeed true this women in front of him was indeed his mother and yet again he was being forced to leave her. "I LOVE BOTH OF YOU REMEMBER THAT. NOW GO!" Catherine screamed at them as the guards caught up to her and she attempted to fight them by herself. Michael knew that they had to go so he grabbed Liz's arm and dragged her up the stairs forcing both him and her to keep going even when he heard the screams from below.

The Leader had seen the way the three people had been with each other and he could sense the power that they had between them. He knew that he couldn't let them leave because these were the three people that he had spent his entire life searching for so he hit the alarm button and waited for the attack to begin. He knew that he was going to lose a lot of his men but his orders were to detain them and keep them here with the others for if they all joined forces then the evil that he believed in would be crushed forever.

"RUN LIZ RUN!" Michael yelled at her as he pushed her up the steps to get out into the open. Behind them the guards were catching up and Michael knew that there was no way that they were going to be able to outrun them and then he came up with an idea. "Liz, Catherine gave you a place for us to find answers, focus on it and take us there!" Liz looked puzzled for a second and then grabbed Michael's hands as she focused on the place that Catherine had given her once she had it locked in her and Michael's heads, he showed her how to transport them to it. As the guards caught up with them they were amazed to see two shimmering forms disappearing in the open desert. The six of them looked at each other and then wondered who was going to be the one to tell the Leader that they had escaped.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9**_

Michael and Liz reformed in a cave where Catherine had told Liz to go. As they reformed the cave lit up and showed many symbols on the walls and on the side was a set of stones in an area that was partly sealed off because it had a wall covering half the area up and then they was a bigger area where they were now standing in. Liz went into the room and picked two of the stones up which had started to glow brightly, there were four stones which each had symbols on them, before turning back to Michael and said "Catherine wanted us to listen to these, I think they are a bit like the hologram that you saw of Max and Isobel's mother"

"She knew that there was a chance that she wasn't going to make it out alive didn't she?" Michael said looking at Liz "Yes I suppose she did" she answered sadly as she handed one of the stones to Michael before standing next to him. Almost as if by magic the stones lit up, Liz's in amber and Michael's in brick red before joining each other to create an image of Catherine.

"My children" the hologram said smiling at them "if you are watching this now then it means that we have been reunited even if it was for a short time I want you both to know that I love you dearly and that I am glad you have found each other again. We were sent to this planet so that we would be safe from our enemies back home but unfortunately they discovered our departure and followed us here I and your father managed to escape before they found us and killed him. I left you both at the reservation because it was the safest thing to do I left the man River Dog with strict instructions to separate you so that you and your new families would be safe, but that apparently hasn't happened as I am talking to you now. I'm making this recording as I find out that Liz has been taken" the hologram said as she turned to Liz who had silent tears running down her face "my dear child, I knew that you were my daughter even before I saw you, I felt you in the base and knew that I had to see you. Both you and your twin brother Michael have a special bond which will help you both through life and it will mean that you are never alone" the hologram then turned to Michael, "my dear son I had read your case file at the base and I am sorry for all that you went through with your family at least you know now that you are loved and that you are no longer alone" Michael smiled sadly at those words and moved closer to his sister

"I know that you both want answers so I will attempt to explain everything that I know. On the home planet there were two Royal families Liz and Michael you were my eldest children and so it became natural that one day you would rule the land with your counterparts from the opposite family" Liz and Michael looked at each other knowing that this sounded vaguely familiar but it was completely different to the way that Max's mother had told them "However Kivar and his men had other ideas, Liz you were the Queen called Hanos or more commonly Hanna and have the most amazing power, you are able to mind warp people as well as dream walk and put up barriers, you can also throw power at people to defend yourself and manipulate things. When connected to Michael your power advances and vice versa Kivar wanted you because if you went to his side then they would have been no stopping him. Michael you were called Rath and were the second in commend to the King who was called Zan and was also your best friend you were the strongest in our family which was equal to the power of the King, when put together with your sister you were able to destroy anything in your path. Liz you were destined to marry the King and you loved each other very deeply," Liz gasped at these words because if what her mother had said was true then that would mean that her and Max were destined to be together after all.

The hologram carried on regardless, "Michael you were destined to be with the King's youngest sister who was also a fighter just like you" Michael sighed as it seemed he was supposed to be with Isobel after all however it seemed like it was about to change again "your younger brother Ash was destined to be with the King's older sister Vilandra" at this both Liz and Michael turned to each other in shock, Michael smiled knowing that he was free from Isobel but they were also shell shocked to hear that not only did they have a past but a younger brother too and that Max and Isobel had another sister as well. "And finally the two youngest Ava and Markus who was an advisor to the King were also destined to be together. Ava was your youngest sister" Michael and Liz looked at other in shock Tess was their sister? How could that possibly be? She had told them a completely different version of the past.

"When the war started the eight of you were our main fighters but towards the end of the war you were betrayed and Kivar killed you all, the cover up story was that Vilandra had betrayed all of you but it didn't happen one of your trusted friends turned out to be a spy for Kivar and let him and his soldiers into the palace one night. Your father and I escaped to this planet and brought the essence of you with us. When I fell pregnant I knew that you were both going to be born, that history would repeat itself and that I would have all my children back with me again. Ava or Tess as you know her was sent with the other Royal family in pods except for Ash, Markus and Melinda who were born naturally, I believe their names are now Alex, Kyle and Maria" the shock was beginning to set in now but Liz and Michael forced themselves to keep listening. "Your father was killed by the enemy after we had been living here for a while; there are Kivar's soldiers who are trying to take over the home planet still. I have done my best to answer your questions and now I must warn you about the danger all of you are now in and also ask a favour. The soldiers have managed to infiltrate you once again by sending in a spy, her main aim is to kill you before we can be reunited because once we are then your powers will be heightened and we will be able to win the war.

The favour I ask is that you return to the base to rescue somebody for me - my daughter … your sister. She is being kept in the base hostage and the Leader threatened to kill her if I tried to escape so now I fear for her safety. She was sent down in the pod with the King, and his sister; and was then kidnapped by Kivar's troops I was then forced to go to the base to rescue her and then I got stuck there. Kivar's troops decided to put a replacement in for her and to this day the infiltrator is still with you …" Michael and Liz looked at each other and then back to the hologram so they could take in all the information, "the infiltrator is in league with Kivar and has been feeding information to the enemy for years, the times that you have been attacked by the Skins was her doing and when Kyle died it was her doing as well in order to make it look like an accident and to help her get closer to you guys. The infiltrator is Tess …" Liz and Michael both gasped and they both turned white at the same time but the hologram continued, "the real Tess has been living in the compound for seventeen years and if you don't free her then she is going to die. Please, you have to help her … help your sister. When you free her bring her and Alex here so you can listen to the rest of this message as it is for the four of you. I love you very much and I want the four of you to be together again" the hologram Catherine smiled at Michael and Liz before disappearing into thin air.

Michael and Liz turned to each other with tears streaming down both their faces they hugged each other tightly not needing to say anything because they could feel each others pain.

"I told you Catherine that if you ever tried to escape that I would kill Ava and I meant it. But you had to try and prove me wrong didn't you. You had to test my patience and see how far you could push me. You will regret it now, I promise you that" the Leader said as he spoke to the still figure that was lying motionless on the bed. The Leader smiled and then walked out of the cell, down the corridor before turning into a room. As he walked in a brown hair girl raised her head and turned to look at him with a frightened look on her face, "Hello Ava" the Leader said smiling as he shut the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10**_

"I can't cope with sitting and waiting any longer!" Max said as he paced up and down the Crashdown. It was after hours at the restaurant and Alex, Maria, Isobel, Tess and Max were cleaning up after a long day of waiting on customers. The gang had decided that instead of sitting and doing nothing that they had to have something to do to occupy their time and keep their minds off the fact that they were still missing Liz and Michael. "I know Max, I'm missing Michael as much as you are missing Liz but there is nothing that we can do" Maria said tiredly. None of them had been sleeping too well in the past week, thankfully Liz's parents had left a message on the answer phone to say that they were going to stay on in California for another couple of weeks, 'Liz' had then called them back to say that she was well and that she missed them. It hadn't actually been Liz, Tess had mindwarpped them pretending to be Liz and they were satisfied. This also meant that the teens could hang out in the Crashdown for as long as they needed to as Maria's mom was still away with the Sheriff and even Max and Isobel's parents had decided to go away as well. Isobel had tried repeatedly to dreamwalk both Michael and Liz but again to no avail it was if they had some sort of block in both their heads. "I'm sorry Maria but it's just so hard" Max said stopping and now throwing himself down into one of the booths. Tess sat down next to him and took his hand trying to soothe him whilst the others sat dotted around the restaurant thinking. "We can't do anything though" Alex pointed out, "we don't have a clue where either of them are, Isobel can't get into their heads and there has been no communication from the kidnappers what so ever" he continued.

"Basically the situation is hopeless and we have to continue to sit and wait" Isobel said sighing as she sat down on one of the bar stools and rested her head against Alex's leg who was sitting on the counter, he in turn put his arm around her shoulders reassuringly. "Things will be ok" Tess said, "they are both fighters and I am sure that where ever they are, Michael is looking after Liz".

The cave was hit with some kind of light as the sun rose the next morning. Liz woke up in Michael's arms as they had both cried themselves to sleep. Michael sensing that she was awake began to stir, Liz rolled over and smiled at him 'brother' she still couldn't get over it all her life she had been thinking about looking for the family that had left her behind and now she had found it. "I know what you mean," Michael murmured as he opened his eyes and smiled "I can't believe that we have had a family waiting for both of us all this time and it was you and Alex and now Tess except it isn't actually Tess it's an impostor and our actual sister has been imprisoned for all of her life"

"It's a little over whelming isn't it?" Liz said sitting up slightly

"Extremely" Michael agreed from where he lay

"How are we going to get her out Michael? I don't want to leave her in there and I know it's going to sound strange but I can feel that Catherine is still alive. Can you?"

"Yes I can. God I wish Maria was here to help me make sense of this" Michael said as he ran his fingers throw his already spiked hair. "I know, so do I" Liz said moving closer to Michael for reassurance. "Liz? Why did you lie to Max? And why didn't you tell any of us what happened afterwards?" Michael asked suddenly and quite bluntly

"About what?" Liz said sitting up quickly and looking away from Michael

"I know about the whole future Max thing, you were thinking about it as you went to sleep last night and you were dreaming about it. I'm sorry that you were put in that situation but you must know that that is not going to happen. I mean how can it? The future has completely changed now" Liz still refused to look at him but he knew what she was thinking, the emotions where flying past him. The grief that she went through all those months by herself, the hurt she had felt when she saw Maria and him getting closer and then finally when she saw how close Max and Tess were now. "I'm …"

* Yeah I know, you're sorry * Liz said to him in his head

* This is definitely going to take some getting used to *

* At least this is a two-way thing I know everything about you and you know everything about me *

* You're right, why didn't you tell any of us about your anorexia? *

* I couldn't could I? You and Isobel were mad at me for hurting Max and the only thing I wanted to do was hide away from the rest of the world, and so I did, I didn't eat nor did I sleep and when I ate I just couldn't keep it down because I was so upset and just wanted to die *

* I am so sorry Liz, you should have at least told Maria everything not just about Future Max *

* I didn't want anyone to know, but when I first realised what was happening to me I eventually went to my doctor who told me that even though I had lost a lot of weight I was doing ok. So you know those couple of months I went away for? *

* You went to your Aunt's to try and make sense of what had happened * Michael said reading her thoughts, having seen, felt and heard everything that had happened to her from when she had left Roswell. * Yes, I needed to get my head together when I made Max leave me I went to pieces on the inside and rather then venting that I kept it to myself, my grades slipped I couldn't concentrate, I worked all the time and when I wasn't doing that I was sitting out on the balcony for hours on end *

* Everything will be fine I promise * Michael said hugging her, he seemed to of slipped into his new found brother status so easily as though he had always known that he had had a sister out there waiting for him to look after and protect. * Now what's the next step? As you seem to be the logical one *

* We need to get Alex out here, he needs to hear it away from the others *

* Do you want to call him or should I? * Michael asked her silently

* I think we both should, it might not freak him out as much *

* I have a better idea, find out where he is and then we will go and get him *

* Ok I will give it a go * Liz said as she shut her eyes and concentrated. Michael watched in fascination as he watched his sister searching for Alex he shut his eyes too and saw exactly what she was looking at. Alex was lying in Liz's bed asleep on closer inspection everybody was downstairs working so Liz looked at Michael and he knew what she meant so they held hands and focused on Liz's bedroom.

When they broke their gaze they saw that they were back in Roswell.

* We don't have much time * Liz said as she walked over to the chest of drawers and started throwing things into a backpack. * What are you doing? * Michael asked looking confused

* Ava will need some clothes and I don't know bout you but so do I! * Liz shot back indicating her dusty and crumpled clothes that she had been wearing for nearly a week now.

* Ok we will stop at my apartment too * Michael said as he walked over to the bed where Alex was. He shook his friend back to consciousness * Not friend Michael * Michael looked at Liz in for confusion for a second and then realised his mistake * brother * he said grinning, Liz grinned back and at that exact moment a voice rang out in both their heads * who the hell is making so much noise!?! * Liz and Michael at each other incredulously and said at the exactly the same time * did you just hear that?!? * They both nodded and turned to look at Alex; who had begun to wake up. As soon as he opened his eyes and saw Michael he started to cry out in joy that his friend was alive and here with him, but as he did Michael quickly put his hand over his mouth to silence him. * Don't make a sound Alex * he said to his younger brother in his head * I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and then I need you to get up and come with Liz and I ok? * Alex nodded his head in bewilderment but when Michael uncovered his mouth he followed the instructions even when he saw Liz standing off to one side. She smiled reassuringly at him and said * its ok Alex I'm fine. It's just that a lot has happened and we need to talk away from the others. We are all in danger especially the three of us * Alex looked at her strangely especially when he saw a backpack on her back but he followed Michael and Liz's directions as they held hands with him and told him to focus on Michael's apartment. As he did he was amazed to find that he could feel himself being as light as a feather and even more amazed to discover that once he opened his eyes he was no longer in Liz's bedroom but Michael's apartment. He sat down heavily on Michael's sofa with thoughts running through his head whilst Michael and Liz were moving around gathering sleeping bags, food and drink and finally packing clothing in bags.

After about ten minutes of them frantically running around the apartment they appeared at Alex's side and held out their hands. Without saying anything Liz sent Alex a picture of the cave for him to focus on and whilst squeezing his hand the three of them disappeared into thin air.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Max, Maria, guys come quick!" Isobel screamed at the top of her voice from Liz's room. The next thirty seconds were full of running footsteps as they struggled to get to Isobel first. Max was first through the doorway and ran over to his panicked sister. "What's wrong?" he asked her as he pulled her round to face him, "It's Alex, he's gone, he was up here sleeping and told me to come and wake him in an hour but when I came up he was gone"

"Did he leave a note or anything?" Maria asked looking very pale

"No I looked all over and round the apartment too. He's not here" Isobel said biting her lip to stop herself from crying. "It's ok" Max said pulling his sister close to him "It will be ok"

"How though?" Isobel asked, "We've lost Kyle, Liz, Michael and now Alex and still we don't have a clue what's happening"

"They will be all right" Maria said with tears in her eyes, "I know it" Isobel and Max pulled away from each other and looked at the blonde haired girl that Michael had fallen in love with, then they opened up their arms to let her into their circle. They couldn't explain it but it felt right to have her with them, but Isobel and Max both pushed the thought out of their heads and put it down to the fact that they were all going through the same thing as now each of them had lost someone.

Downstairs with the glowing globe Tess was talking to the Leader in hushed tones, incase the others decided to come downstairs. She was unsure why they had rushed up there but she knew that it had something to do with Michael and Liz. "Michael and Liz have escaped" the Leader said, "I want you to make sure they do not reunite with the others because they are already powerful enough"

"Yes Leader" Tess answered smiling, "What is going to happen with Catherine and Ava?"

"Catherine is going to be severely punished and I have not decided about Ava yet"

"When are you planning to destroy the royal families Leader?"

"Soon depending on Hanos and Rath's next move" the Leader promised

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11**_

"And that is everything" Liz said as she finished explaining everything that she and Michael had learned in the past couple of days. Liz looked at Alex and saw that he was struggling to take it all in as he sat on the floor of the cave in silence, Liz looked at Michael who was staring intently at Alex whilst working through everything in his head; to pass the time while Alex was thinking Liz half listened to what Michael was doing and also staring at Alex waiting for his reaction.

Alex finally stood up and began to pace around the cave as he tried to sort through all the information that he had just received in such a short period of time. "So you are adopted" he said pointing to Liz, "but you are also related to Michael" he said now pointing to Michael, "you both have alien powers and can talk to each other in your heads" both Michael and Liz nodded their heads again and waited for Alex to continue. "I am related to you as is Tess who isn't actually the real Tess because the real Tess is living in the compound which you were taken to" he said pointing at Liz, "where our mother is also being held captive, and you are also saying that I have alien powers too even though I was born on Earth"

* He isn't taking it too well, * Liz said to Michael

* You think! * Michael shot back

* We are really running out of time *

* I know *

When they had stopped telepathing each other they could see that Alex had become very agitated and was now pacing very quickly saying, "I can't believe this, it's too unbelievable. It can't be true" and as he said this he moved his hand up to the roof of the cave in an angry gesture and as he did a series of blue and green beams flew from his hand. * Oh hell! * Michael said as both he and Liz threw up shields of green as the beams bounced off the cave walls until they finally died. "Do you believe it now?" Michael asked Alex as he finally regained the ability to speak again. Alex just nodded his head slowly in shock and Liz ran to him and hugged him, she turned to look at Michael as he slowly walked over and after two debating minutes also joined in the hug even though it was clear that there was one person missing.

"We have to save Ava now" Liz said as she pulled away from her brothers and looked seriously at them. "We have to find a way to get into that compound" Alex said, "Michael how did you get into it last time?" Alex asked knowing that even though lots had happened and even if he didn't entirely believe things at the moment he couldn't leave anyone in danger. "I spoke to Catherine I mean our mother and she told me to focus on her and when I did I found myself in her living quarters … WAIT! That's it! When I appeared in her living quarters I saw a young girl in the other room who looked like the splitting image of Liz! And I had a flash of her when I saw her!"

"It must have been Ava, is she still in there?" Liz asked urgently

"Hang on" Michael shut his eyes and struggled to locate his youngest sister.

* FLASH *

Ava huddled in the corner of her room crying and trembling

"We have to get her out of there now" Michael said, "she's scared as though something bad is about to happen to her"

"Right, lets go" Alex said already adapting into the new family that had suddenly emerged out of the blue. "I think that only one of us should appear in her room" Liz said thoughtfully both her brothers looked at her in shock and surprise and so she said, "if all of us go in there then we will scare her even more, I think that you two should go on the hunt for Catherine and find out what this Leader is up to"

"Alex should be the one to go to Ava" Michael said which made both his brother and twin sister look at him in shock "Why?" Alex asked incredulously

* Yeah why? * Liz asked sounding hurt

"Catherine said that you and I are the strongest when together Liz, and I know you want to see Ava but I'm going to need help if we are to rescue and destroy"

"Ok" Liz answered understanding where her brother was coming from, before turning to Alex and saying, "when you go in there give her the image of the cave and get yourselves back here before we make the next move ok?" Alex nodded his head as he hugged his sister goodbye hoping that it wouldn't be for the last time. Michael hugged him and also sent him the image of Ava's current location and told his brother to focus on it. Alex looked apprehensive as he shut his eyes and filled his head with the image of Ava as he again began to feel himself become light as a feather; he opened his eyes and saw the cave disappear right before his eyes.

"Right, we have to locate Catherine" Michael said

"I'm on it" Liz said as she closed her eyes and began to reach out towards her mother.

* FLASH *

A woman in a cell with guards posted at the exit.

"I have her" Liz said, "but there are guards on the door so I'm going to have to mind warp them even though I have never tried it before!"

* Try it on me now * Michael said

* I'm not sure how * Liz replied

* Try projecting an image to me and I will tell you if it works *

* Ok, here goes * Liz shut her eyes and focused on an image that she could send to Michael. She picked something easy like transforming Michael's image of a sleeping bag into a cuddly toy. When she felt herself connect with Michael's thoughts she set to work on rearranging what he was currently seeing.

Michael saw the toy on the floor and he walked over to it and picked it up, he was about to ask Liz where it had come from when all of a sudden it had disappeared and he was now holding a sleeping bag!

Liz slid down on the floor completely exhausted by the after effects of making Michael see things. Her brother rushed over to her, put his arms around her and looked into her eyes anxiously. * It's ok I'm fine *

* God you scared me * he answered back

* Where has the rock hard Michael gone to? * Liz asked teasingly

* I don't need him when I am with you, besides you can see right through him now anyway! *

* Good point * Liz said as she managed to stand up and looked around before locking her gaze on a pile of rocks in the corner of the cave, she let the image of the rocks fill her head and then without doing anything besides the power of thought she was able to lift the first three stones out of place and made them hover in the air. Michael saw what his sister was doing and reached out and took her hand adding his power to hers so that he could help her move all of the rocks. Next they practiced defensive manoeuvres and found that they both had a pretty good aim by themselves and when they connected their firepower doubled. *We had better go help Alex * Liz said.

* Lets go * Michael replied as they both disappeared from the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12**_

Alex had managed to reform outside the door to Ava's bedroom, which luckily didn't have anybody keeping guard. He walked silently over to the door of what was presumably his baby sister's room and put a hand to the door, suddenly an image came into his head and he realised that his sister was curled up on the floor, and that she was by herself. Quietly he opened the door, slipped inside and shut the door. When he turned around he saw a young girl of no more then seventeen curled up into a ball in the far corner of the room. Quickly he ran to her and knelted down beside her anxiously looking into her eyes, which had a haunted expression; he could also see that she had been crying by looking at the tearstain marks she had on her cheeks. "Ava?" he said quietly touching her arm gently and as he did he received the flashes that Liz had so often talked about when she was close with Max.

* FLASH *

A young girl playing with her mother in the quarters they were in now.

* FLASH *

The girl's pain and confusion when she wasn't allowed to go outside into the daylight.

* FLASH *

Her mother teaching her how to use how powers.

* FLASH *

Listening to her mother's stories about their past lives.

* FLASH *

Drawing pictures of what her mother had described of her sister and her brothers.

"Ava? It's Ash" Alex said using his other name in an attempt to bring his sister out of the catatonic state she appeared to be in. "Hanna and Rath are here too we need your help" there was still no response so Alex connected to his sister again and sent out images to her.

* FLASH *

Pictures of Liz, Michael and himself.

* FLASH *

A picture of the four of them.

* FLASH *

A picture of them, destroying the evil that had kept them apart.

As Alex sent out the last flash he felt something stir from within his sister and feeling encouraged he reached deeper into himself and brought more encouraging flashes up of Max, Isobel and Maria and finally Kyle. Also with that flash he felt his sister reach out to it and grab it as though she recognised the person featured in it. "Ava?" Alex said again trying to awaken his sister, "Come on, you have to come back to us, we need your help" Just when he was about to give up he felt pressure on his arms and when he looked at the young girl he saw her slowly blink her eyes and realised that she was slowly coming out of the trance by herself. "Ava?" he said again trying to get her to come out of the trance quickly incase anyone decided to 'visit' her. "A…As…Ash?" he heard a quiet voice say.

"Ava?"

"Where am I? Where have you been? Why did you leave me?" the young girl looked her older brother in the eyes as she quickly regained her strength and her voice, "I don't have time to explain things we have to help Liz and Michael"

"Who?" Ava answered confused all over again

"Sorry, I meant Hanna and Rath; but I know them as Liz and Michael"

"You mean they are here?!" Ava said excitedly

"Yes, and they need our help to get Catherine … I mean mom out of here"

"What about me?" Ava asked panicked

"It was my job to come and get you out before meeting up with the other two" Alex said reassuringly "Liz … I mean Hanna is desperate to meet you" he added smiling "Now we must go before I and the others are caught here" Alex stood up and helped up Ava who was a little wobbly and without making a sound they headed towards the door.

* This place is so quiet * Michael said to Liz as silently they moved down the long grey corridor.

* I know it's a little weird * Liz answered * Wait! I hear something! * She said quickly as the sounds of approaching footsteps grew louder and louder. * We need somewhere to hide * Michael answered desperately looking around for somewhere but there was nothing. * Get behind me Michael * Liz said her brother looked at her puzzled but then when he saw her thoughts he immediately understood and did as he was told. Liz closed her eyes and breathed deeply putting herself into a calm state of mind before reaching out to the corridor and whoever might be walking along it; in doing so she saw that there were two guards walking down the corridor followed by the Leader. Liz then brought the image of the wall that was behind her and Michael and placed it into the minds of the three people who were getting closer and closer to them. The image held firm and Liz and Michael both held their breath until the guards and Leader had safely past them and had gone through the double doors. Once they had safely gone Liz opened her eyes breaking the vision and sank slowly to the floor. * Liz?! * Michael said urgently as he knelt in front of his sister * I'm ok * she answered wearily * it was just tiring *

* We have to move on; do you think you can go on? *

* Yes I'm fine * Liz answered struggling to stand up, Michael reached forward and pulled her up, he kept his arms on either side of her protectively as they stood still for a moment so that Liz could get her bearings before letting them slowly drop. Once he had done so she managed to stand for a second or two by herself when suddenly her knees buckled and she fell against him. * Right that's it * Michael said * we are so going back to the cave * he told her before picking her up and cradling her against his chest. He was surprised as to how light she was and how much weight she must have lost since she and Max had split up but he pushed that out of his mind before focusing on the cave and disappearing with an unconscious Liz in his arms.

Alex and Ava walked silently through the maze of corridors each deep in thought. Both had so many questions going around in their heads; thank god that they weren't mind connected like Liz and Michael otherwise they would be screaming at each other to shut up by now! How Liz and Michael were going to manage Alex would never know. * Alex? *

* Ava? *

* Bet you didn't know that you and I could do this did you! * Alex looked across at Ava and caught her grinning at him he grinned back and said, * so are we like Liz and Michael then? Can we here each other's thoughts? *

* No * answered Ava * but the four of us can talk to each other like this which makes it easier when you are sneaking around! *

* You're not joking there! *

* Alex? * Came a voice into his head, which wasn't Ava's

* Michael? *

* Do you have Ava? *

* Yes, where are you and Liz? *

* We are back in the cave. I need you to come back now so we can regroup and come up with a plan *

* Ok we are on our way * Alex said mentally hanging up on Michael before turning back to his younger sister * you ready to meet your older brother and sister? *

* Y … yes * Ava answered uncertainly and with a hint of worry in her face

* Don't worry they are going to love you * Alex said smiling reassuring before taking her hand and throwing her the image of the cave to focus on; she did so and soon the murky grey corridor disappeared behind them as they transported themselves to their family.

Just as Alex and Ava disappeared from the compound the Leader and two guards walked into Ava's room ready to take her with them. The Leader had been smiling but when he saw that Ava was gone the smile froze on his face and then he started to get angry. He was so angry that sparks radiated off his body and he ordered the guard to search the building "FIND AVA" he shouted "AND GET ME TESS!" he said before storming out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 13**_

The Crashdown had closed for the evening and the four teens collapsed in a booth, each mentally and physically drained, the events of the past week having taken their toll on each of them. They still didn't have a clue what was happening to Liz, Michael or even Alex, they didn't know where they were, why they had been taken, and why Isobel couldn't contact them. At that minute in time there were far more questions then answers and the now more compact group didn't have a clue where to start.

Max leant back and closed his eyes as he struggled to make sense of it all. He was dying without Liz, even though they were no longer going out at least he was able to see her everyday even though it was difficult but the fact that she had completely and utterly disappeared from his life was more then he could cope with. He was alive, walking and talking to people but inside he was slowly dying day by day, and very very very slowly he was beginning to give up hope of ever finding Liz again. Although he constantly reassured himself that at least she was with Michael and Max knew that he would look after her for him.

Isobel's ice queen act was visibly crumbling away day by day. During the day she was polite to the customers of the Crashdown but after the teens had shut up shop and gotten rid of Jose the cook her resolve crumbled and she went upstairs to sit on Liz's balcony and look up at the stars and silently ask where Alex was. She was in love with him; she had finally admitted that to herself and to Maria and the one thing she wanted most in the world was to have her family back. Isobel finally felt comfortable with her friends, except friends didn't seem to cover Liz, Alex, Maria, and she supposed even Tess anymore, family was a better word because Isobel knew that she could trust them, they knew her secret and had accepted her regardless and she loved them and would do anything to protect them.

Maria was also having problems coping but she had managed to push all those feelings away and continued to support the two aliens even though she to felt like she was dying without Michael. She managed to maintain her cheerfulness with the customers and other people that she interacted with but also like Isobel she would find some peace by going off by herself. Sometimes she would go and sit in the park by herself and sit looking at the stars, other times she would take the Jetta, push Max into it and take off for the desert where the two of them would sit on the bonnet and stare into space for hours on end; never talking just deep in thought about their loved ones.

Tess on the other hand was getting completely and utterly bored with having to act depressed and worried about the others. The only person she was worried about was herself and what would happen if the others found out about her deception and what the Leader would do to her if things messed up. She too had taken time to go off by herself where she went back to the Harding's house which was now empty and that was where she worked out what she was going to do and where she practiced with her powers so that she was prepared for anything that might happen between now and when the Leader called for her to perform her duty. Then after that she would be able to go back to the compound before over seeing the first stages of creating the army that would be needed to take over Earth. Then she would be able to go home.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Max, Isobel and Maria all looked around until they saw Tess pull out a mobile phone. She smiled at them apologetically as she got up and went into the backroom to answer it. The others watched her go through the swinging doors and then went back into their own thoughts. "Does anyone want any ice cream or something?" Maria suddenly asked sitting up, "Because I suddenly really want some"

"Actually I know what you mean," Isobel said giving a small smile towards Maria, "I would love some especially with some Tabasco sauce!"

"Ew … gross!" Maria said grinning now as she went to get up, "Max do you want any?"

"Ice cream sounds good," he said managing to raise a proper smile for the first time in a week, "Come on I'll help you," he added getting up slowly. The two of them went slowly and silently to the door where they could hear Tess talking on the phone. But when they got to the door they saw that she wasn't using a phone at all, but she had what looked like a glowing globe in her hands and she was talking into it. Max put a finger to his lips to tell Maria that she shouldn't do or say anything as he signalled for Isobel not to say anything as she walked over to where they were standing. Seeing that Tess was completely oblivious to everything that was around her bar whoever she was talking to and also the fact that she had her back to the door, Max nudged open the door silently and the three of them slipped inside to where a large pile of boxes were and they quickly ducked behind them.

"So what are your orders Leader?" Tess asked as she spoke into the globe where she could see the face of the Leader and she could also see that he was mad. "I want you to sit tight with the aliens and the human"

"But surely it would be much safer to take care of them if Alex, Liz and Michael have escaped otherwise they are likely to come back here to the others"

"That maybe so but if Liz and Michael are anything like the people they once where they won't let Catherine remain at the compound"

"Is Ava still there?"

"No, I think that they managed to get her out, they are close by but we have searched every inch of the desert and can't find them!"

"If the four children are together again then they will be indestructible and if they reunite with Catherine then we are finished!" Tess said suddenly worried

"CALM YOURSELF!" the Leader shouted, "we don't know how strong they will be all we know is that Michael and Liz are the strongest of them all and that when they connect then they can defeat anyone who stands in their way. We will have to take care of them separately but the other two should be relatively easy" the Leader said in a much calmer voice

"What happens if they connect with their counterparts?"

"You have to make sure that Liz and Max don't connect again, because now that I'm positive that Liz and Michael know their background they will understand how powerful both their families are and will aim to connect with each other. If Liz and Max reconnect and Michael and Maria reconnect and Alex and Isobel reconnect and Ava and Kyle reconnect then it is over for the rest of us"

"But it's not going to happen Max and I are getting closer together it shouldn't be too long till he's forgotten about Liz and we killed Kyle there's no way that he can interfere with what will happen"

"Don't be so sure Tess remember just because he's dead doesn't mean that Liz and Michael won't find someway to bring him back"

"They surely won't remember how to do everything they used to?" Tess asked in disbelief

"They will remember everything, I can guarantee it and also if they get Catherine back then she will help them to as well, remember she is their mother!"

"Ok leave it with me; I will take care of everything"

"Make sure you do so otherwise I will be taking care of you!" the Leader promised

"Yes sir" Tess said hurriedly as the globe slowly stopped. "Shit" she said out aloud as the enormity of the task that lay before her suddenly hit her. "How do I go with this one?" she added thinking out aloud as she started to pace up and down the large back room area. She then headed straight to the back door and out into the night. Behind where she had been originally sitting, were the large pile of boxes and behind that three shocked teenagers struggled to start breathing again after the shock conversation that had just answered so many questions they thought had once been unanswerable.

"Where's Liz?" Alex asked as soon as he had reappeared in the cave and saw Michael standing in front of them. * Keep your voice down Alex, she's sleeping in the corner *

* Is she ok? *

* She's fine she had to mind warp three people though and it drained her because she is not used to having to use her powers as much as she has; considering she was never even aware that she had them. So I brought her back here and put her to bed *

* Cool, well there is someone who's been waiting to meet you * Alex said as he took a step to the left to reveal Ava who shyly stepped forward towards Michael. "Is this Ava?" Michael asked aloud watching the smaller girl who was the mirror image of Liz nod her head "Oh my god" he said suddenly reaching forward and hugging her, Ava hugged him back to with tears streaming down her cheeks. Even though she hadn't technically met these people before she felt instant qualified love for them and realised that they would do whatever it took to protect her and vice versa. * Michael? * He heard a voice say in his head, * Liz? * He said letting go of Ava and walking quickly over towards the figure that lay on a blue sleeping bag in the corner. * Ava is here isn't she? *

* Yes *

* Help me up, I wanna see her *

* Ok you're sure? * He said putting his arm under hers to give her a leaning post that she could support herself on as she stood up. Liz leant heavily on him as he helped her over to where Ava and Alex stood, as Liz lifted her head up she caught sight of Ava who was looking nervously at her seeing this Liz smiled reassuringly and watched Ava smile back, "I can't believe it" Liz said as she reached Ava and stood in front of her. "Last month I was an adopted human child with no clue as to why my parents had abandoned me and as far as I was concerned I was an only child. But now I not only have a mother, a twin brother and a younger brother and sister I'm also an alien! What a weird week" she said grinning at the three of them and then started laughing. The others started laughing as well as Liz managed to walk forward by herself and hug Ava then the two boys came behind and hugged them as well. With tears streaming down their faces the teenagers knew that now they were back together again and nothing would ever split them up again. This brought hope to the situation that had once looked hopeless for Earth and the evil that could potentially take it over.

"Oh my god" Maria said shakily as the three teenagers moved out from behind the boxes and struggled to take in what they had just heard. "Did I hear right? Did Tess just talk about Liz, Michael and Alex missing as though she knew all about it? Did she just talk about Kyle as though she knew who killed him?" Maria said pacing up and down frantically looking in her pockets for her cedar oil which was apparently able to calm people down. Isobel and Max sat down on the sofa and struggled to take in all the information, "We have to follow Tess and see what she is up to" Max finally said taking charge, "she is our only link as to what is going on" He looked very pale as though he couldn't believe that somebody he had trusted had betrayed him, in fact he hadn't felt like this since the night when he caught Liz in bed with Kyle. "She's been going out by herself quite a bit but where would she go?" Isobel asked looking as pale as Max did and quite scared that she had been friends with someone who actually wanted to hurt them. "We need to check out the Harding's old house, the Pod Chamber and the Quarry. Maria and I will do that, Iz I want you to stay here"

"Why?" Isobel asked looking even more scared by the thought of being left behind by herself.

"Because Tess is used to seeing you sitting on top of the balcony by yourself in the evening and Maria and I heading into the desert. So if we suddenly change what we do then she will get suspicious"

"Ok but please be careful" Isobel said looking really worried as she stood up to hug both her brother and one of her best friends goodbye "Don't worry Iz we will be fine" Maria said hugging her tightly back, "just keep your cell on" she added as she followed Max out the door to where her faithful car was. "Where are we going first?"

"The Pod Chamber" Max answered grimly as he climbed into the car.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 14**_

Tess walked quickly to where she had once lived with Nasedo and slammed the front door behind her. The house was pretty much empty nowadays as she had sent Nasedo's things to Washington DC as he had wanted. Even though she had spent most of her life with Nasedo she felt nothing towards him, not even gratitude the only thing she regretted was not being allowed to kill him herself; she grinned as she remembered the evening when the group were all listening to cd's at the Crashdown when Max had come running in with a bloody handprint on his chest saying that Nasedo was dead; he had also said that Nasedo had been killed by the enemy whoever that was. Tess's smile increased when the others had met the Skins and assumed that they had killed Nasedo which they had claimed that they had done when in fact it was the organisation that Tess belonged to had done. All that was left in the house now was basic things that she needed from day to day; but also in the back room of the house was where she kept all of the alien things that the Leader had given her. Since the others never came to her house she didn't need to worry about them finding out anything about her other life. As Tess walked into the back room she sat down at the table and started thinking hard. "How do I keep the others from coming back to Roswell?" she asked aloud as she put her head on the table. "I need to stop the others from coming back to Roswell but how?" she said as she suddenly caught sight of herself in the mirror and grinned, as she remembered that the others had no way to detect her mind warp so instead she would mind warp Max, Maria and Isobel into thinking that the others were already back in town and then she would put an argument into it so that when the real Michael, Liz, Ava and Alex arrived back in town they wouldn't be able to unite. Tess grinned again as she began to plan her attack.

"Do you really think that she will have gone to the Pod Chamber?" Maria asked Max as she sped along the highway leading out to the desert. "I honestly don't know" Max said sighing, "at this point in time I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that she lied to us and now betrayed us"

"I know what you mean," Maria said before asking him something that had been bothering her since she had heard Tess say it, "Max … what do you think Tess meant when she said that Liz and Michael are capable of anything together?" she asked carefully knowing that if it was what she thought she didn't want to hear that they were destined for each other. "Again I don't know, I really don't understand anything bar the fact that whoever she was talking to said that Liz and I were meant for each other even though I have spent the past six months telling her that!" he said laughing dryly

"And that Michael and I are meant for each other, as are Isobel and Alex and even … Kyle and … Ava. Who's Ava Max?"

"Ava was Tess's real name back on the home planet, but now that we have found out that the Tess that we know isn't who she claims to be I don't know who Ava is on this planet or whether she is alive and if she is even on this planet!"

"Do you think that Liz or Michael will know anything about her?"

"Maybe but since we can't get in contact with any of them I don't know what to do about that, so at the minute we have to focus on the Tess situation for now" Max said looking darkly out of the window

"Hang on! Michael took your car to get to Liz right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm thinking that Liz will have been held somewhere in the desert and a green jeep is going to stand out quite dramatically in the desert yes?"

"Yes" Max answered beginning to see where this was going

"Well what if we started looking in the desert for the jeep just like you and Michael do when you go out for your weekly searches for anything from the crash!" Maria said excitedly

"That sounds like a lot of work …" Max began to say

"But Max what else can we do? We can't continue to sit and wait for things to happen; we have to start making them happen for us"

"I know and your right" Max said after some long consideration

"Where should we start looking?"

"As we haven't seen the jeep on the way out to the chamber I think we should start from there and each take a direction. There will be three of us and if we each grab a map, car and cell phone then we can start searching"

"Ok we will make a start tomorrow, right now we have to find Tess" Maria said as the rocks where the ship was hidden came into view.

"Tell me everything about Roswell!" Ava begged her older brothers and sister. It had felt weird to start off with, being placed in the hands of strangers even though she knew they weren't, they had all instantly bonded and had immediately sat around the fire that Ava had taught the other three to make. Alex and Ava sat on sleeping bags on one side of the fire, whilst Michael and Liz sat on sleeping bags on the other side. For the past four hours straight they had talked about what had happened to the aliens after the ship had crash-landed. Ava couldn't remember being on the ship but she had remembered waking up in the compound with Catherine looking after her. Michael had explained everything that had happened to him from as soon as he could remember. Liz had explained everything about her life from being adopted to the shooting at the Crashdown that had first introduced Liz to the life that she was living now. Alex then explained what kind of life he had led until he had found out about the three aliens that were living in Roswell. Then Liz had gone on to talk about the night when they had gone to the nightclub – the night when Kyle had been killed or as they now knew he had been murdered. Ava had cried when she had been told about Kyle's death and Liz had put her arms around her younger sister and held her while she wept.

When Ava was calmer Liz told her about the night that she had been taken and how she had felt waking up and seeing the woman who she later came to realise was her mother. Then Michael and Alex went onto talk about how Michael had suddenly collapsed before Michael and Liz explaining about the dream walking and how they could suddenly hear each other's thoughts and knew when they were near to each other. Liz explained how she had asked Catherine lots of questions and about Michael finding out she was adopted before having a discussion with him and begging him to hurry up. Then Michael went onto explain how he had teleported with Catherine's help into her living quarters and how he had seen a brown haired girl in one of the rooms; Liz explained how she had learnt to believe she had powers when she had managed to heat up some food which had gone cold while she had been asleep and how she had felt Michael coming closer towards her. She then started to explain how they escaped but began to falter when she had got to the part of the barriers coming between the twins and Catherine; so Michael took over and explained that Catherine had forced them to go even though Liz had been on her hands and knees screaming at Catherine to let them help her, "this was when I realised that Catherine had been telling us the truth" he said aloud, "she ordered me to get Liz and myself out of there and as I finally got to the stairs we heard screams coming from below and as much as I wanted to turn back I knew that I had to do as I was told" Michael hung his head and Liz put her arms around her brother knowing that even though he wouldn't admit it his heart had almost broken when he had heard the screams.

* It's ok Michael, we know that she is alive *

* I know but I just feel like I failed her *

* You haven't though, you rescued me, we got Alex, we got back Ava and we are going to get back Catherine *

* I'm never going to say this out aloud or to anyone but I am glad I have you even if we get on each others nerves with this whole no privacy thing *

* I know and I'm glad I have you to * Liz said smiling as she pulled away from her brother and looked at him, he grinned back to and for the first time since Liz had met him or even remembered seeing him for the first time Michael looked completely relaxed, honest and open. * Thanks I think * Michael answered to her thoughts * well it is the truth I know you hate anyone getting close to you, but you got to face facts I'm going to be closer to you then even Maria, I'm going to know all your thoughts, feelings and emotions whether you want me to or not. You are never going to have a secret hidden from me again, just as I didn't have any secrets that you didn't know about * Liz answered referring to the time when Michael had stolen her diary just after she had found about the aliens. Michael grinned at her and both of them looked over at Alex and Ava who were hugging as well, Ava looked upset after hearing what had happened to her … to their mother as did Alex even though he hadn't met her * How do you think Maria and Max are going to handle this? * Michael asked as Liz leant against him

* I don't know, Maria will be freaked out mainly I think and upset that I can share certain things with you that she won't know about first and vice versa and Max … well he will probably be jealous of you because you will know me better then anybody maybe even myself. But that's if Max forgives me after the whole Kyle episode *

* Don't worry sis, he will. Max still loves you * Michael assured his sister

* I hope so brother dear * Liz said sighing whilst Michael started to grin again

* Why are you grinning? * Liz asked without looking up at her brother's face

* It's just a weird feeling to be called brother by my sister. I mean I didn't have a family except for you guys and that was only because we eventually bonded over Max's, Isobel's and my secret but then it became something more then that. I went from not having or needing a family to a family that I would do anything to protect. But I was still alone, I wasn't related to anyone I didn't have a stable background, I didn't have adoptive parents like Max's or like yours but now I have a twin sister and a younger brother and sister and a mother to look after and protect and also … *

* You aren't tied to Isobel anymore * Liz finished for him

* Exactly * Michael said * I still have a destiny but I'm no longer tied to a girl who I have seen as my sister since I can remember *

* As long as you remember who your real sisters are * Liz playfully reminded him

* I don't think you will allow me to forget will you? *

* No way *

They all sat together in silence for a few moments before Liz said, "I've just remembered something! Michael you remember those stones that we listened to when we first came here?"

"Yes?" Michael asked warily

"Didn't Catherine … I mean mom want us to bring Ava and Alex here to listen to them to?"

"Oh my god I can't believe we forgot" Michael said standing up quickly and walking over to the wall shelf which held the four communication stones. Because the four of them were present in the room the stone's symbols were all glowing brightly and so Michael picked up the two that hadn't been used and gave them to Alex and Ava; the stones glowing dimmed and Michael quickly realising that they were with the wrong person switched them over until they began to glow burningly, then he went back and got Liz's stone as well as his own. The four of them stood up with Michael and Liz standing next to each other with their stones which had started to glow in amber and brick red, Ava and Alex stood opposite them with their stones, Ava's was glowing in a mint green colour and Alex's was glowing orange as the image of Catherine once again appeared.

"I can't believe that I am finally looking at the four of my children reunited at last, you will never know how long I waited for this day to come forth; I only wish that your father was still alive to see you. Alex, I know it must have been a shock for you but I hope that you are able to understand and forgive me for separating you from your family before you were born; like I did for Michael and Liz I separated you all, so that you would be safe from other enemies from our previous life's home and from the potential ones here. Ava, I am glad that you are now with your brothers and sisters, don't worry about me sweetheart I will be fine and know that you can rely on your family to take care of you."

As the hologram paused to take a breath Liz looked at Alex and Ava to see how they were holding up, both looked mesmerized by what they were seeing but doing ok.

* They are both strong, they will be ok * Michael told her

* I know but I feel responsible for them *

* I know the feeling its weird being the two oldest isn't it? *

* Its weird being twins as well! * Liz pointed out

* I hear that * Michael said agreeing

"Michael and Liz thank you for rescuing Ava and bringing Alex back into the family, I know that you two will do a good job of looking after both of them when you go back to Roswell …"

"What?" Liz said aloud totally shocked

"… I don't want the four of you coming to get me, that's just what the Leader is hoping you will do, he's mad that Michael and Liz were reunited if he finds out that the four of you are then he will be even more determined to use me as bait. You cannot let yourselves be lured into it otherwise I can guarantee it will be a fate worse then death. Remember that I love you all and that this will never stop no matter what happens to me. Remember to take care of yourselves and each other and always be there for one another because you are family and that is what is important. Goodbye my children" the hologram said before disappearing into nowhere.

The four teenagers looked at each other helplessly as they slowly sank to the floor. Michael put his arms around Liz and Alex put his arms around Ava as they felt the tears yet again run down their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 15**_

"She's not here" Max said as he and Maria searched the Pod Chamber, this had once been 'home' for Max, Isobel, Michael and Tess (wherever she was now) they had all woken up here and then left to go into the out side world not knowing what would happen to them or how they would get separated from Michael a short while later and then to be reunited with him once they went to school. "I haven't been here in so long" Maria said as she thoughtfully wandered round to where the pods had once been, all that was left now was the structure where they the pods had been secured, "not since you discovered the Granolith and Michael brought me here to show it" she said smiling at the memory. Maria followed Max into the Granolith Chamber and stared at it in wonder as she remembered everything that Liz had told her about it, Liz knew more about it then the aliens did even though she had never been here to see it.

The reason for this was that Max a different Max from sixteen years into the future had come to her one night and told her that the Granolith could be turned into a time machine though it was also a great source of power for other things and that he had used it to bring him back here to ask for her help. He had gone on to explain that he and Liz had gone on to get married and that Tess had left leaving the other three aliens weak and defenceless without her against the huge army of Skins that had attacked them, he had then told Liz why he had come back to her. He had asked her to make the present Max fall out of love with her in attempt to save the world and erase the current future prospects which at the time he had left just a few seconds after his Liz had died watching him leave their time and the world had fallen to the hands of the enemy, twenty five minutes before that Michael had died in his arms and two weeks before that, Isobel had been killed. Liz had eventually agreed and had done everything she could to bring Max and Tess closer together when that had failed she had told Max one of the hardest things ever when she had said that she wouldn't die for him and didn't want to spend her life with him but when that failed Liz knew she was going to have to take drastic action and that evening when she and Max were supposed to of slept together for the first time instead of going to the Gomez concert Max had arrived to find Liz in bed with none other then Kyle! If the look on his face hadn't killed her then it was the following months when she and Max couldn't talk to each other without it being awkward or either of them getting upset.

Liz had seemed to hide away from life, she always worked and when she wasn't working she was sitting up on the balcony staring into space. Until she had gone to stay with her Aunt for a couple of months, when she had come back she was in a better state of mind then she had been when she left. Liz had called Maria one night after she had gotten back asked her if they could meet up, despite it being 3am Maria had agreed and they had gone to sit in the park by the fountain where Liz had told her everything that had happened, well nearly everything as Maria was still under the impression that Liz had left something out but had chosen not to push her on it. Maria was just amazed at everything that Liz had been through without telling her and had vowed to standby her friend during the difficulties in her friendship with Max. "If only we knew what it did" Max said staring at the Granolith in wonder, "I also wish I knew how Liz knew about the Granolith before we had even told you guys" he said deep in thought. "What did she say about it?" Maria asked innocently

"It was the night that Tess and I went to New York with the counterparts. I went to see Liz before we left and she told me not to let a great power such as the Granolith fall into enemy hands. When I saw Nikolas at the conference then I knew she was right and that's why I didn't agree to the council's demands but I still wonder how she knew"

"Interesting" Maria, agreed guardedly

"You know don't you?" Max asked her sensing resistance and a slightly guarded note in her tone of voice, "yes I do know, but it's not my secret to tell. Liz will tell you when she's good and ready about everything that happened to her, and everything that she did to save you, Michael, Isobel and the world" Maria said before turning around and walking out of the Chamber, past the pods and out of the rock shelf door. Max turned over what she had said in his brain and knew that he had to find Liz to ask her about everything that Maria had just told before running out after the blonde girl.

The fire had died when Liz awoke. The four teens had slowly cried themselves to sleep and once again she had slept in Michael's arms to try and bring each other some comfort as had Alex and Ava which she could see over the smoking ashes of the fire; her younger brother and sister curled up on two sleeping bags just as Michael and her had done. The only light in the cave came from the symbols, which glowed, on the sidewall further down from where they had decided to make a sleeping area; realising that she wasn't going to get back to sleep again that night moved out of the warmth of Michael's arms and pulled the blanket back over her brother, then she walked over to where Alex and Ava were sleeping and pulled a blanket over the two of them too; the cave was quite chilly during the night and so Liz pulled on a thick jumper as she walked away from the sleeping teens and down to where the symbols on the wall were. Liz sat down away from the wall and studied the symbols slowly and carefully; they looked as though they were the same ones that were in the cave at the reservation but she couldn't be sure, as she had never had the chance to study them in great detail. Liz knew that the symbols represented an ancient language from the old tribes of North America but they had come no closer to translating what they meant, they also featured in the metal book that Tess had pulled out of the library but that had only represented four aliens so Liz couldn't be sure if that was another scam that Tess had warped them into believing. She was also now very unsure about her visit from future Max, could Tess have mind warped the whole thing? This made Liz very angry because she had been put through so much after that, and if the whole thing was untrue then she had very nearly lost the guy she loved and was meant to be with forever. Sighing she leant back against the wall as she attempted to sort through everything that had happened to her.

The next stop for Maria and Max had been the Quarry but when they had got there, it was pretty obvious that nobody had been there in a long time, there were no fresh tyre marks apart from the ones that they had just created; so in silent agreement they decided not to bother searching it and headed straight to Tess's house.

Isobel had made herself comfortable out on the balcony with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she stared up into the night sky and silently whispered a prayer for Alex, Liz and Michael and for Max, Maria and herself as they struggled to take in the latest development about Tess and her supposed loyalty to them. Isobel was worried about who or what Tess was, she had spent her life living in fear of the unknown and had only trusted two other people in the world who were Max and Michael. Then Max had gone onto heal Liz the day she was shot in the Crashdown which was now over two years ago (she couldn't believe how quickly two years had gone, but she supposed it was because they had faced so many dangers in that time they hadn't realised how quickly it went) when Liz was healed she had understandably a lot of questions as to what had happened to her and so Max had told her everything. He had placed his trust in a human and at the same time his, Michael's and Isobel's lives, but to their disbelief or to Michael's and Isobel's disbelief to be exact Liz had come through for them or more then one occasion putting her own life on the line for them numerous times. Along the way other people had found out their secret in the forms of Liz's best friends Maria and Alex and even though they had been hesitant at first they had slowly learnt to trust each other and had also proved on more then one occasion that they would do anything to help and protect the aliens. Even though Isobel and Michael had kept them at arms length they soon became to realise that Liz, Maria and Alex would never tell anyone else about the secret and Isobel also realised that they weren't not repulsed by her even though she wasn't human and they still liked and cared for her all the same; they knew how scared she was inside and had told her that they would never betray her and they hadn't. The aliens then realised that they were part of a family who loved and cared for them, knew their huge secret and still treated them normally and this is what had helped them to survive from everything that had placed them in danger.

In the two years they had faced threats from the FBI, alien hunters, the Skins and now finally the mystery organisation that was attacking them now. But Isobel knew that as long as they had each other then they would be fine. Also in that time period there had been new additions to the group in the form of Tess the fourth alien who had arrived and then promptly made things complicated for the group by trying to push the humans out, splitting up Max and Liz and then going on about destiny; Sheriff Valenti who had spent a the majority of his time after the shooting at the Crashdown trying to figure out what Max had done to Liz and making life difficult for the teens. When he realised the FBI was after the seven teenagers he had taken a back seat and watched from a distant but butting in discreetly when he thought that the kids were in danger; because even though he wasn't sure what was happening with the group he knew that he had to treat them normally and behave as any normal Sheriff would do to protect its citizens.

When Nasedo had taken Liz and then released her when the FBI had taken Max, who had tried to rescue Liz from Nasedo, the teens had no one else to turn to but Valenti who had slowly started to earn Max's trust when he realised that the guidance counsellor named Kathleen Topolsky (who was really undercover FBI) who had gone missing was later found dead he realised that it wasn't the teenagers who were dangerous, it was the people after them. He had met with Max and given him the communication stone that Topolsky had wanted them to have and said "I know that I need to earn your trust and to do that I need to give you what I have; whenever you feel ready or need my help you just have to ask" and with that he had walked away leaving Max to stare on in disbelief. The teens gave Valenti basic details about Max and his capture and Valenti had agreed to help them, turning up in time to help Michael pull an unconscious Max out of the FBI compound before they were captured. When they had gotten to safety and Liz and Max (who had gotten separated from the group and had had no choice but to jump off a bridge) had joined them again Max had sat Valenti down and told him the whole story, then Max had said "it's time to take our lives back" before heading back to Roswell where Pierce (the man who had tortured Max at the compound) had followed them.

In the UFO Centre Valenti had handed over the aliens to Pierce telling him to leave the humans alone before Max handcuffed Valenti and Michael had taken him off. They had tied Pierce up and Michael had released Valenti and said, "I always thought you would double cross us but I'm glad you are on our side". Isobel had dream walked a conscious Pierce to find out information but unbeknown to them, Pierce had managed to free himself and had found a gun; he had fired a shot and Michael had used his powers on him accidentally killing him. The shot that had been fired had hit someone though, Valenti's son Kyle, the Sheriff had begged Max to help him and with a little hesitation Max had put his hand on Kyle's chest and repaired the damage as he had turned to leave, Valenti had grabbed his arm and had vowed, "whenever you need help I will be here to protect you, I and my son are in your debt" before spending time with Kyle, thus Kyle had come to join their group after a lot of hesitation.

"Where are Max and Maria?" a voice asked breaking Isobel's train of thought, the voice belonged to Tess and so Isobel answered, "they have gone for one of their drives into the desert, they were both going crazy being stuck here"

"Ok" Tess said coming to sit down on the other sun lounger

"Where have you been?" Isobel asked in an attempt to be sociable

"I went for a walk, I needed to think everything that has happened through" Tess answered. "It's times like these when I miss Kyle because you all have your partners and people you should be with, but I'm on my own again" Tess added with a sad smile on her face. 'I bet you have' Isobel said silently as she returned to looking up into the sky, she knew that after a few minutes Tess would leave and if she didn't then Isobel would as she couldn't bear to be anywhere near Tess until they knew what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 16**_

Michael awoke a couple of hours later to find that Liz was missing, but he didn't panic because he knew that she was in the symbol room sitting on the floor. That was the weird thing about their connection they were able to tell exactly what each other were doing which wasn't always practical! They were also able to tell what each other were thinking without having to ask, and they didn't have to talk aloud to each other, which would probably help them if they ever wanted to have a private conversation. Once he was sitting upright Michael could see that his younger brother and sister were still asleep and had been tucked in by somebody with a blanket. As he got up, he walked into the symbol room and saw Liz sitting against the opposite wall staring intently at the symbols. Without saying anything, as he knew she was deep in thought with everything that had happened to her, to them he sat down next to her and also began to stare at the symbols.

* So do we do what Catherine has asked us? * Liz asked silently

* I don't know * Michael said sighing

* We can take care of them, that is easy but I don't know about you … *

* But your not prepared to leave Catherine stuck in there … *

* And neither are you * Liz finished for him

* I think we should take Alex and Ava back to Roswell and then you and I go into the compound that

way they will be safe *

* I agree, but we have to take care of Tess first because the others are in danger from her and if we try

to take Ava back to Roswell, then she will be at risk too *

* So should we go back to Roswell now? And regroup with the others? *

* If we do, Max won't let us come back by ourselves. He won't let you because he worries that you

aren't always in control and he will worry about me because it's me; also Maria will want to come

to *

* It is going to get messed up isn't it? *

* Yes, they won't believe how strong we are and will think that we have gone crazy *

* You and I know the truth this is for us to decide not Max *

* I know, Michael we have to go back sort Tess out and then come back for Catherine unless … *

* Unless what? *

* Unless we make them come to us *

* How so? *

* The Leader wants you and me yes? Well then we give him us on condition that he brings Catherine to

a set rendezvous point decided by us. We then tell the others who bring Tess and then we take back

our family that was taken from us *

* That's a good plan, but we need to bring Maria, Max and Isobel here first to talk to them and tell

them what's going on, and then we also need a back up plan *

* Agreed, then we also have to talk to Maria … *

* Because she doesn't know about her history yet *

* Also I have had an idea about something … *

* You want to connect to Ava to find out about our past lives, I think if all of us connect to Ava then if

they don't believe us we can show them *

* If the others come here, it's going to be hard for Ava because Kyle won't be here *

* I know, but we will look after her and keep her included in everything that we do *

* Wake the others, they need to know what we have planned, we all need to agree on this before

we do anything * Liz said

* Ok, it feels like we are back in Roswell again with Max deciding everything! * Michael said but Liz knew that it was in a fun tone of voice

* remember this is going to be hard for everyone to deal with; we have had a week to get used to it,

Alex and Ava have had two days; the others will have the night before we take them back. We are

going to have to be on our best behaviour Michael, so no getting impatient with Max it's going to be

a shock for him *

* I know sis I will be good I promise *

* I'm so going to have fun explaining things to Max * Liz said sighing

* and I'm going to tell them everything, they deserve to know but … *

* You are going to need my help, I'm here for you, you should know that by now *

* I'm slowly learning, as are you * Liz pointed out,

* you were dreaming about Hank last night weren't you? *

* What makes you say that? * Michael asked

* I saw things * Liz said being honest

* Like? * Michael asked guardedly

* He was … hurting you, and I felt your pain and confusion and the feeling of loneliness because you

felt that nobody loved you *

* I bet you really wanted to know, I'm sorry you shouldn't have seen that * Michael said feeling ashamed by his past and by the fact that he had unconsciously subjected his sister to what he had been through

* Well I'm not sorry Michael, you are my brother and I love you, I don't care what happened in your

past it doesn't make me think any less of you. I love you and no matter what happens nothing will change that, I will always be here for you * Liz said putting her arms around her brother and Michael knew that she wasn't lying about anything that she had said and he hugged her back tightly grateful for there being one person on the planet that he didn't have to lie to. * I love you too * he said back as she sent him a mental image of a clown with a big smiley face * just please don't send me anymore clown pictures * he said laughing.

* Deal, you wake up Ava and Alex *

* Ok * Michael said standing up and walking out of the symbol room and into the main area where Alex and Ava were.

"Alex" he said loudly as well as shaking his younger brother's arm "wakey wakey, we need to discuss something with you" his brother began to stir and he slowly opened his eyes. "I'm up I'm up, what's going on?" he asked

"Liz and I have been talking and we have come to a decision but we want to discuss it with you first, it can't wait"

"Ok, I will wake up Ava then" Alex said realising that this was serious and his brother wasn't kidding around.

Maria and Max had arrived at the Harding house and saw that all the lights were off, but this didn't stop Max he put his hand over the lock of the front door and manipulated the molecules around it so that the door opened straight away. "I never get tired of watching you do that," Maria said in a quiet voice. "It's handy if I ever lose my keys!" Max said good-naturedly

"I bet" Maria said grinning as they stepped inside the house and began to look around. They both saw that the house was practically empty and wondered if Tess had actually been using this place since Nasedo had gone. As they made their way to the back of the house they found that one of the doors was locked but there was no key hole so Max knew that the door had been sealed with a little bit of extra help, so he stepped forward to open it as soon as he did they both stepped inside and Max closed the door behind them. The room was dark but they didn't want to put a light on so Max concentrated on his hand and quickly it lit up enough for them to see but not so bright that anybody else could see it. When he moved his hand around and Maria and he gasped in shock when they saw what was in there. On the walls were detailed plans and deadlines for when things had to be done by and there was also a list of the teenagers' names on the desk with information about them written down. There was a chart on the wall with Kyle, Liz, Michael and Alex's names on it with the words dead and captured written by them. Both the teenagers took in everything that was in the room just as they heard the front door slammed shut. Maria and Max looked at each other as Max quickly walked over to the door and sealed it again, whilst Maria raced to the window and opened it. Luckily the window was big enough to fit through so Maria jumped through it and dropped into the bushes below it quickly followed by Max who sealed the window up again. Luckily the Jetta had been put on Max's drive which was around the corner so they didn't have to worry about Tess seeing it. The two teenagers silently agreed to wait in the bushes to see if they could find out any more information.

"We know that Catherine told us to take you two back to Roswell and to carry on with our lives, but Liz and I aren't prepared to do that. We know that we can get Catherine back and we think that we have a plan but we want to know your opinions ok?"

"Ok" Ava agreed

"We want to bring Max, Maria and Isobel here to the cave tonight so that we can explain everything that has happened and work on the plan that we have thought of" Liz said

"Ok" Alex said

"Ava, are you ok with that?" Liz asked looking at her sister with concern

"Yes, let's get them here" Ava said trying not to look worried

"Ok, we think that we have a plan but it involves risks and we do need the others to pull it off" Michael said. Liz had closed her eyes and her mind was already racing out of the cave, across the desert to Roswell trying to locate the three people she wanted. In two minutes she knew where Isobel was sitting on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony and in a further five minutes she had located Maria and Max for some reason hiding in a bush. "Ok I have found them all, Alex you and Michael get Maria and Max and Ava and I will get Isobel ok?"

"Right we will go in a couple of minutes," Michael said, "I wanna get changed first"

"Me too" Alex said

"Me three" Ava said indicating the plain jogging bottoms and t-shirt that she had always been given by the compound to wear, "except I have nothing to wear," she said ruefully

"Yes you do" Liz said remembering, "when we went to get Alex I picked up some clothes for me and also for you; come on we will go and get changed in the symbol room" she said holding out her hand to her sister smiling reassuringly at her. "Let's get moving guys," she said over her shoulder

"You can just tell she's going to be the bossy one can't you" Michael said to Alex and Ava setting them all off in a set of hysterics.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 17**_

Maria and Max had been sitting in the bushes for five minutes now and had not heard anything, so they both decided to call it quits for the night. They had found out all the information that they needed to and so they ran from the back of the house to where the Jetta had been left at Max's.

Tess had walked into the house and flung herself down in one of the arm chairs that was in the sitting room; she had sat with Isobel for half and hour and had been bored out of her brains so she had made her excuses and come home. She was going to put her plan into operation in the next couple of days because she needed to store the energy to be able to do the mind warp as she had 'borrowed' the talent to enable her to take her place as the fourth alien. To do this, she needed to get plenty of rest and also hook herself up to a machine that was in the cupboard in the back room, which would push energy into her brain where the aliens' power came from. This procedure normally took nine to ten hours so she would start it as she went to bed and then by the morning she should hopefully be charged enough to start, if not then she would have to start it again. Tess sighed but she knew that if she wanted to crush them then she would have to do whatever it took to achieve her goal and with that she went towards the back room and grabbed the machine before heading to her room.

Isobel was still sitting on the balcony, after half and hour Tess had finally got the message that Isobel wanted her to go and she had done so saying that she probably wouldn't be around much tomorrow so not to worry. Isobel had bit back the retort of why should she worry and had simply nodded her head and said ok take care. Isobel couldn't believe that she had thought of Tess as a friend, she should have known that something was wrong with the situation when Tess had magically appeared and then her brother had started to act crazy. She should have known something was wrong when Liz had been taken by Nasedo and Tess had initially refused to help until Max had told her he would do anything to get his soul mate back. And finally she should have known something was wrong when Tess had started to go on about destiny and when the hologram of her mother had appeared – had that really been there? Or had Tess mind warped them all into seeing it? There were even more questions now that they had found out about Tess's treachery and Isobel only hoped they could get the answers soon before it was too late for her and her friends.

Thirty minutes later the four teens were ready to go, Michael was dressed in black jeans, black t-shirt and his trade mark leather jacket; Alex was wearing his trade mark baggy black combat trousers complete with hanging chain along with a t-shirt and a black jumper; Liz was wearing black jeans with a grey top and a black leather jacket she was also wearing black heeled ankle boots; Ava was wearing black jeans with a dark blue vest top and a long black leather jacket also with black heeled ankle boots. Some of Liz's clothes had to be 'modified' to fit Ava, as she was slightly shorter then Liz but after a couple of tries Liz had managed to do it. They had also changed the colour of the girls' clothes because they had been bright colours, which could have potentially brought attention that they did not need to them so Liz and Ava had made them darker and less noticeable. When they were ready, they had stood around the remains of the fire attempting to locate Tess, they had found her lying in bed at the Harding's house and so with that in mind Michael and Alex had pin pointed Maria and Max who were now sitting in Max's living room so the guys had taken a deep breath and focused on Max's house and disappeared. Liz and Ava had then focused on Isobel's location and seeing that she hadn't moved from the balcony broke the connection. Ava looked apprehensive as they prepared to leave but Liz took her hand and smiled at her and said "everything will be ok, I promise" and Ava smiled back and said

"I know it will be because I have my family back" and with that the girls hugged each other as they disappeared from the cave.

Maria and Max had been sitting in Max's lounge attempting to sort through everything that had happened and everything that they had found out that night. It was all so confusing because they couldn't work out how Tess had managed to infiltrate the group so efficiently until they remembered Kyle's death where they had included her in everything they had done and this was how she had managed to do it. Both of the teens were so tired and had both sat down on the sofa each thinking things through, they were both missing Liz and Michael badly and this had drawn them together given them something to relate to. "So where do we go from here?" Maria asked Max breaking the silence that had stretched before them, "I don't know, we could confront Tess I suppose but then we could put Liz and Michael and Alex in danger" he said sighing

"We are stuck basically aren't we? Anything we do could get them killed and if we don't do anything then chances are we will all be killed" Maria said her voice breaking. Max put his arms around her and held her close as she began to cry, she put her head on his chest just looking for comfort as they both tried to make sense of this situation. Max kissed the top of her head and said, "we will think of something I promise" Maria pulled away from him as she looked at him in the eye and said,

"I know we will" and then without thinking they both moved towards each other and just as their lips touched they heard an amused voice say, "looks like we can't go away for five minutes without something happening"

"Apparently so" a not amused voice said and as Maria and Max turned around they saw an amused but shocked Alex and a not very amused Michael standing in front of them "Oh my god" Maria cried as she saw Michael and Alex as she struggled to take in this new development, "Michael? Alex?" Max asked as he saw his two friends who had missing for nearly a week now, "yep that's our names don't wear them out" Alex said grinning and attempting to lighten the mood after what he had just seen,

"Oh Christ!" Michael said suddenly as he suddenly clutched his head.

"What is it?" Max asked as he and Maria raced over to him but Michael pushed them away with a small burst of power and managed to stagger to Alex, "please don't say what I think you are gonna say" Alex said immediately understanding with a look of horror and panic as he grabbed hold of Michael and made him meet his gaze, "Liz knows" Michael said with a look of pain on his face. Max and Maria just looked at each other not having a clue what was going on.

Liz and Ava had managed to materialise in Liz's room and as soon as they had reformed Ava looked around her surroundings with amazement as she had never let the confines of the compound and said, "oh my god what a room!" Liz smiled at her and grabbed her hand as they moved through the window and out on to the balcony, "Isobel?" Liz whispered softly as they approached the lounge chairs, on the chair closest to the two girls they saw the sleeping figure of Isobel. Liz and Ava walked silently over to the chair and Liz reached out a hand and gently touched the sleeping girl's arm "Isobel?" Liz said again as the sleeping girl woke up and saw the brown haired girl kneeling down beside her, "Liz?" Isobel said unsure if she was dreaming or not. "Don't worry it is me" Liz said grinning, "I need you to come with us and not to ask any questions, I promise I will tell you everything later, I want you to meet somebody first though" she said indicating that Ava should move forward, "Isobel this is my sister Ava" Isobel looked at the identical version of Liz and gasped,

"Oh my god! There are two of you!" said Isobel standing up and looking at Ava,

"Hi" Ava said feeling slightly nervous, about meeting Isobel.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Isobel asked in amazement.

"We will tell you later, but first we have to get out of Roswell" Ava said taking charge,

"Oh" Liz said sitting down heavily clutching her head

"Liz? What's wrong?" Ava asked panicked kneeling quickly in front of her older sister

"Liz? Oh my god, are you ok?" Isobel asked sitting beside her friend looking as panicked as Ava and also slightly puzzled, "I can't believe it!" Liz said, "we have to go to Max's I told Michael we would meet them there"

"Ok, let's go" Ava said noting the confusion on Isobel's face, "We will tell you everything soon, but lets get moving we have to get away from Roswell quickly in case Tess finds out we have been here" Ava said looking at Isobel begging for her to understand, "Ok, Lets go" Isobel said helping Ava to pull Liz to her feet as the three of them quickly went down the fire escape which led out of the back passage way towards the street.

On the way to Max's, Liz started talking to Michael, * Please tell I didn't just see what I thought I saw, I mean that can't have been real * she said referring to seeing Max and Maria kissing,

* I'm sorry Liz, but that's what we saw when we first arrived in the lounge *

* Oh god! *

* It's ok don't worry *

* We have Isobel and we are on our way to you *

* Ok but be careful though, Roswell isn't a safe place for us at the minute and I will feel happier when

you and Ava are with us*

* I know are you ok? *

* I'm fine *

* Liar! * Liz shot back

* Bugger, I didn't think you would fall for that * Michael answered

* Don't worry I won't tell anybody, is Alex ok? *

* He finds the whole thing amusing, how's Ava? *

* She's ok, she was nervous about meeting Isobel though *

* I'm not surprised * Michael said smirking despite the pain that he had felt seeing Maria and Max together.

* We will be there in a minute * Liz promised as she, Isobel and Ava broke into a run knowing that time wasn't on their side. "Liz is on her way over" Michael told Alex as he paced up and down Max's living room trying to avoid all eye contact with his so called girlfriend Maria and his so called best friend Max "How is she?" Alex asked worriedly from where he was sitting slumped in the armchair playing with his key chain, "She's upset and angry, how do you think she is?" Michael shot back at his younger brother glaring, "Hey bro chill" Alex said as he looked to where Maria and Max were standing in the corner of the room, both looked tired, stressed and upset by everything that had happened in under a hour, "Michael … what's going on?" Max finally had the courage to ask, he knew better then anyone what Michael was like when he was angry, when Michael showed no sign of answering him, Max looked to Alex pleadingly, "we need to get you away from Roswell because we have to talk. We are just waiting on Liz, Ava and Isobel to arrive now"

"What did Michael mean when he said that Liz knows?" Maria asked panicked, "how could she know what happen already?"

"Michael and Liz are connected, but as I said we will explain everything soon, a lot has happened and also changed for everyone but until we are away from here I can't risk telling you" Alex said as the front door opened and Isobel ran into the room, saw Alex and ran into his arms, holding him tightly as if to convince herself that he was really here.

Ava and Liz who walked into the room at a more sedate pace followed her. Ava looked around the room, and took everything in and all the people who were standing in the room trying to guess their names and distinguish between the way that she remembered them on the home planet and the way they looked now; noticing in anguish that the one person she really wanted to be there couldn't because he had been killed before she could get to him.

Liz walked into the room very slowly, her face set and determined even when she saw Max and Maria looking at her wondering what she would do, Liz then saw Michael and even though she knew exactly how he felt inside she could see that he was doing his typical response and pretending that he couldn't care less, so she went straight over to him and into his arms which closed tightly around her shielding her face from view as she held onto him tightly both trying to forget about the pain of everything each of them had seen through Michael's eyes.

Michael was grateful that he had Liz in his life now to see when he was hurting, she understood everything that he could never put into words to describe to everyone else, from everything that he had experienced with Hank she now understood why he was the way he acted to people; when in reality he was just a scared little boy wanting so desperately to fit in and be accepted for who he was.

Maria, Max and Isobel looked shocked by their closeness but as Alex and Ava didn't see anything out of the ordinary they didn't say anything. After a few minutes Liz looked at Michael * we need to get going * she said tonelessly

* I know, are you ok? * he asked just as tonelessly

* Fine, you? *

* Brilliant *

* Liars * Ava said to them and this caused Michael, Liz, Alex and Ava to smile slightly. The others felt left out and clueless as to what was going on but they knew something major had happened in the past couple of days that would affect them all.

"Time to go" Alex said as he gave Isobel a quick kiss before pulling away from her and holding her hand tightly, "now come on children join hands to make a circle" he ordered taking charge as Liz and Michael who understandably were slightly out of it. He then took Maria's hand in his left hand and Isobel on his right, Max then took Maria's hand and then Ava took his whilst Liz and Michael took Isobel's and Ava's outstretched hands. "Liz? Michael? If you would be so kind as to show the others where we are going" said Alex looking expectantly at his older brother and sister who both looked at each other before closing their eyes and throwing out the image of the cave to the group, Isobel gasped in amazement as Liz said, "You guys need to focus on the image and then imagine being there" as she finished she looked around the circle before her eyes came to rest on Max and she saw his pain filled eyes burn intently into hers, beside her she knew that Michael was looking at Maria with the same intensity, Liz squeezed Michael's hand reassuringly, he looked at her and smiled. "You need to trust us," Ava said, "We are here to help you" she added sensing the newcomers worry about going somewhere else and also their questions about her. "Right let's do it" Isobel said suddenly wanting answers as to what was going on here "Ready?" Alex said, "On 3?" he asked the others nodded

"3 … 2 … 1 …" and on that the seven teenagers disappeared into thin air.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 18**_

The seven teenagers reappeared almost instantaneously as they had left in the cave where Michael and Liz had been living the past week. Maria, Max and Isobel opened their eyes and gasped when they saw that they were no longer in Max and Isobel's living room. As Michael and Alex sat down, Liz and Ava moved over towards them and sat down in between them suddenly all feeling very tired. Michael put his arm around Liz and she put her head on his chest, and Alex and Ava followed suit, as they watched their friends walked around the cave and also what had become affectionately known as 'The Symbol Room' looking in amazement and wonder at what they had never known existed. Isobel soon tired and sat down on the other side of Alex and saw he had his eyes shut, so she just sat and watched him grateful that she could and soon Max and Maria joined her. Alex opened his eyes and saw that the others had now sat down and so he gently woke up Ava who in turn woke up Michael and Liz. Liz sensing that the cave had got a lot colder went over to where the fireplace in the centre of the room was, she then looked to where the pile of logs were which were by Max, Liz looked at the logs and imagined that three of them had lifted up into the air; she then lifted her arm and watched the logs rise higher into the air before directing them to the fireplace, she heard Maria gasp but chose to ignore her as she looked hard at the pile and imagined that the wood had suddenly burst into flames. All of the sudden the pile burst into flames and this caused the shadows to dance around the walls and the teenagers to feel the heat of the pile compared to the chill of the cave. Liz then moved to where two sleeping bags were and sat down on one, Max looked as though he was going to move to join her but with one look from Michael he thought better of it as he and Ava moved to where she was sitting. Then Alex went to the other side of the fire with Isobel and sat on one of the sleeping bags and finally Max and Maria sat on opposite ends of the fire, so the teenagers were now sitting in a circle.

Liz took a deep breath and began, "It will probably be easier if I start from the night that I was taken, and then we will try and explain everything as we go along" the others nodded their heads and so Liz started off about how she had been taken and how scared she had been, it wasn't until five minutes into her talking that they all realised that she was also projecting the images into the circle and that they could feel everything that she had felt and see what she had seen. Michael and Alex helped her to explain the story, and then Ava had explained her story. Liz then took another deep breath and started talking again without any visual aids. "There is more that you don't know, the things that Tess has told you about your past lives and destiny is bullshit, there are a few people that she chose to miss out when she was explaining things. There is something that I haven't told you guys and that is that I am adopted" she waited while Max, Isobel and Maria who was the most shocked of them all took this in before continuing, "I never told you guys because I didn't want my past brought my repeatedly and as far as I was concerned I felt nothing for my real parents; the reason I am tell you now is because it now relates to where I am now. I met my real mother while I was in the compound, her name is Catherine and she is an alien, she also told me that I have a brother, a twin brother" Liz said looking at Michael,

* How do you think they are taking this? * she asked

* Ok, but who cares? This is the truth whether they like it or not * Michael replied in his usual manor

* I know * she said taking his hand and holding it tightly feeling all of the pain and her fear sliding off her, as long as she had Alex, Ava and Michael that was all that mattered to her.

* I won't leave you sis, I promise * Michael said looking at her,

* At least I can always believe in you * Liz replied moving closer to him and felt his arm going around her.

"Michael is my twin brother, we can tell where each other are, hear each others thoughts, feel each others emotions, talk to each other without speaking … see what each other are seeing" Liz said stopping to look at Maria and Max who looked away, "We also have a younger brother and sister" Michael said, "they are Alex and Ava. Ava is the person who Tess has been impersonating since she has been in Roswell, and as we have said earlier, Ava has been living in the compound since she was born. We also now know what our true destinies are as Catherine told us" Michael said

"So do we" Max said deciding to speak up, "we overheard a conversation that Tess was having with somebody called 'The Leader' saying that I was destined to be with Liz, Michael and Maria, Alex and Isobel and finally Ava and Kyle" he added

"That's right" Alex said,

"But now we have to come up with a plan, because I am not prepared to leave Catherine in the compound, they will execute her for helping me escape" Liz said, "so Michael and I were thinking and we have come up with a plan and that is why you are here" she said looking at Michael

"Here's the thing, The Leader wants Liz and I because we are apparently all powerful, enough to destroy him which was why Catherine wanted us to take Alex and Ava back to Roswell and forget about helping her"

"Michael and I are going to arrange a meeting with The Leader out in the desert, he will bring Catherine, and you guys will come to and bring Tess. Then we are going to take care of this one and for all" Liz said standing up and walking to the other side of the cave.

"No! I won't let you do that Liz" Max said standing up quickly.

"Yes I can Max, and don't lecture me I have changed a lot since you last saw me. I don't need you looking out for me anymore!" Liz said visibly frustrated, the shock of what she had seen tonight was taking its toll on her. "I'm not going to let you get hurt" Max said

"Liz, honey listen to him, you can't seriously believe everything that you have told us" Maria said standing up to, Liz looked at her so called best friend furiously, so much so that Maria took a few steps back. "You are hardly one to talk are you Maria? After everything you have done to me tonight" she yelled.

* Liz, calm down * Michael said not taking his eyes off her as he stood up, the others were watching him intently not knowing what was going on, "No Michael, don't tell me to calm down! It was wrong to bring them here to think that Max would understand! He doesn't understand how important this is," Liz said as she turned on her brother. "I know he doesn't, but you need to calm down, you said you wanted to tell him everything and you haven't done yet have you?" The others just watched as they saw Michael trying to calm Liz down, it was an extreme case of role reversal and they couldn't believe what had happened "I changed my mind the minute you saw him with Maria!" Liz shot back, Isobel and Ava looked in shock because they hadn't known this, "Liz I'm so sorry, that was a complete accident" Max said taking a step forward, but with one look from Michael and Liz told him not to. Liz looked around the room and saw that Isobel, Max and Maria were all looking at her along with her brothers and sister so she said, "if I didn't have powers could I do this?" as she opened the palm of her hand and produced a glowing ball of fire, "if I didn't have powers could I do this?" as she closed her eyes and then started to float off the ground, * if I didn't have powers could I do this? * She said in each of their heads much to their shock and confusion, "and if I didn't have powers and if I wasn't connected to Michael could I do this?" she said as Michael stepped forward took her hand and looked at Alex and Ava, "guys if you please could you give us some fire power?" Alex and Ava stepped forward to face them and Isobel, Max and Maria stood at the side of the room watching fearful of Liz's rarely vented temper. Alex and Ava both looked at each other grinning before opening their hands and shooting out green and blue beams at Michael and Liz. The twins looked at each other and raised their outside hands, within seconds of the beams reaching them a shield came up around as the beams bounced back off it, then with a nod of his head, Michael and Liz separated so that there were two moving targets both were able to keep up their own separate shields as they moved around the cave. After five minutes Liz signalled to Alex and Ava to stop before turning to the others. "Have we proved ourselves now?" she asked with barely suppressed sarcasm. The others just look dumb struck, but eventually Max managed to say, "I'm still against this idea, I don't want you fighting Liz, it's too dangerous"

"Oh for god's sake!" Liz screamed as she vented her rage, "will you just get the message I don't need you to protect me anymore" and with that Liz disappeared into thin air.

"Great! … just great" Michael said throwing his hands up into the air, "nice one Maxwell! She knew you were going to act this way. Know this, put together Liz and I are stronger then you ever will be," he said as he walked up to his best friend and started venting. "Where did she go Michael?" Ava asked breaking up the impending fight between Michael and Max. "She's in the Pod Chamber, curled up in a ball, crying" Michael said after closing his eyes and searching for a minute.

"I'm going after her" Max said determined to put right his mistakes

"Wait, one minute!" Michael said before Max could disappear

"What now?" Max asked frustrated that Michael seemed to know everything about Liz

"Let me talk to her"

"Why"

"Because at the precise minute in time she is not going to listen to you, after what we have both seen tonight"

"Ok, point taken" Max said conceding reluctantly still hating the way that Michael knew exactly what to do when it came to Liz. "Hang on" Michael said as he shut his eyes

* Liz, are you ok? *

* I'm fine *

* Liar! *

* Ok you are right, I'm not fine *

* Do you want me to come over? *

* No, I will be fine *

* Ok, just remember to come back! *

* I will, now don't worry *

* I can't help it, I'm your brother what do you expect me to do? *

* Ok, just let me have a chance to calm down I seem to of got some of your temper and rage*

* Right *

Michael opened his eyes and looked hard at Alex, Alex realising what he was saying said to Max, "Michael says to go and see her but if you upset her then he will kill you"

"Why doesn't Michael tell me himself?" Max asked confused

"Because if he does then Liz will know and then she will disappear again" Ava said and Michael nodded, "Right ok" Max said as he focused on the Pod Chamber and disappeared.

"God help us," Michael said before storming into the symbol room.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 19**_

"Liz?" Max said as he reformed in the Pod Chamber, it felt weird transferring for the second time ever in his life, but he knew that he had to talk to Liz and to do that he would have been prepared to do anything to reach her. "I told Michael that I wanted to be by myself" he heard her finally say

"Where are you?" he asked trying to pinpoint her location

"Does it matter? You probably wouldn't even believe me," she said sarcastically

"I'm sorry Liz, tonight has just been a bit of shock for all of us" he said as he moved slowly and silently around the chamber to where the pod structures were. "You don't say (!)" came the reply with a hint of sarcasm, "we need to talk" Max said as he moved behind the pod structures to the Granolith doors. "I was so nervous about seeing you; I drove Michael practically crazy because all I could think about was seeing you. It only goes to show that if you look forward to something so much you will only be disappointed"

"You can't exactly talk, you did far worse then I did!" Max said finally losing his temper with her

"How exactly?"

"You slept with Kyle!" there was a long stretch of silence before Max heard the sounds of sobbing coming from inside the Granolith. He walked inside and saw Liz lying on her side looking at the Granolith with tears streaming down her face. Max suddenly lost his anger and fought against the urge to run to her and pull her into his arms so he chose to stand by the door. "It's funny how this one thing could wreak so many lives isn't it?" she said emotionlessly

"My life started to get wreaked the day Tess came to town"

"Except that that wasn't Tess, she's been impersonating Ava since day one"

"That's what's so hard to believe" Max said moving closer

"It took me and Michael the best part of a day to work through things until we decided that we needed Alex to help us understand things except that it took time for him to understand things too"

"You have certainly been through a lot" Max said moving closer still

* Tell him the truth Liz * she suddenly heard Michael break into her thoughts

* I can't Michael * and then to Max she said, "Yes we have, and now we just have to take care of one more thing"

* Yes you can, you two are supposed to be together, you can get through this *

* If we can then so can you and Maria * Liz pointed out

* I'm glad you think so *

* Michael stop being a pain in the arse! *

* Ok, ok, just concentrate on your own love life! * he said before focusing back on Maria.

"I didn't sleep with Kyle, Max," Liz said quickly looking at Max before returning her gaze to the Granolith, "WHAT?" he said before moving to where Liz was laying on the floor

"I didn't sleep with Kyle" Liz said again before sitting up and bringing her knees to her chest and putting her head on them. Max sat down beside her and pried her head away from her knees so that she had to look at him. Liz looked at him and saw that his eyes were full of pain and also saw a ray of hope present in them. "Start talking," he said sitting down in front of her waiting for her to start clearing up all the confusion that had been surrounding them for the past six months.

"Michael … can we talk?" a fearful Maria asked as she stepped into the symbol room, she saw Michael sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "You can talk but I may not listen" he said without looking at her. "Ok" Maria said as she went to sit in front of him. Maria didn't make any move to touch him; she just sat down and started talking.

Alex, Isobel and Ava were sitting on sleeping bags in the main cave area trying not to listen to what Maria was saying to Michael in the next room. Ava had finally dropped off to sleep and so Alex had lifted her up, carried her over to the sleeping bag and put a blanket over her. Isobel watched the touching scene and realised that even though everything had changed for her friends, they were happy with the way that things had turned out, even after the trauma of tonight, this new family had shown that they loved and cared about each other and would always be there for one another. Isobel liked Ava, she had known even before she had been introduced to her that this was the missing alien, something that she had never felt with Tess, although she hadn't realised that it was even more complicated then she realised. Alex by this time had come back and sat back down again next to Isobel and pulled her into his arms. They had been separated for so long and now that they both knew that they had been together before in another life made Isobel even happier about things. "I have missed you so much" Isobel said as she moved closer to Alex,

"I have missed you too,"

"I bet things are so weird for you and the others"

"Your telling me, a couple of weeks ago I was a boring old human secretly in love with you and now I'm a fully paid up member of the 'I'm an alien' club complete with mother, two sisters and a brother"

"You love me?" Isobel asked looking up at him with hope in her eyes

"Yes, I do" Alex said as he kissed her.

"… Then you saw us together and my whole world broke down into separate pieces," Liz said showing Max the images of what happened to her when future Max had come to visit her. Liz looked at Max and saw that he was staring intently at the images of what had happened, he had looked shocked when he had seen what his counterpart had looked like and by what he had asked Liz to do. This had then turned to pain when he saw what Liz had tried to do to push him away from her and then he couldn't help himself by watching when Liz had asked Kyle for help. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Liz for what I made you do," he said with tears streaming down his face, Liz reached out and wiped his tears away with her fingertips. "I know that you didn't mean to kiss Maria" she said as she moved her hand to his cheek, "and I'm grateful for you wanting to protect me Max, but I have to do this for Catherine, I have to get her back and have to take care of the Leader and Tess otherwise we will never be safe"

"I know" he said, "It's just a shock to suddenly find out all of this"

"I know that, it was a shock to us too, I should of given you more of a chance to take it all it in, I've had a week to absorb all this information but I gave you two hours … I think it's Michael's temperament in me now that made me get angry"

"Liz …"

"What?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if it actually happened now or if it was another one of her 'tricks' either way my mother has told me of my true destiny now"

"I know and it was exactly the way I told you, I love you and no matter what anyone says you are my destiny, not Tess not anybody else I need you in my life and you need me in yours too" Max said as he moved his hand to the back of her head, "I love you" he said as he moved closer to her

"I love you too" Liz replied as she looked into his eyes feeling all the hurt and the pain that she had been carrying with her for the past couple of months slip off her shoulders and with relief came the tears. As Max broke away from the kiss he brushed the tears away from her face as he pulled Liz towards him and held her tightly knowing that he would never willingly let her go again.

"I understand what happened Maria" Michael said, as she was half way through explaining the events that had led up to the kiss with Max. He had spoken to Liz and knew that she had forgiven Max for everything, and she had told him that if he really loved Maria then he would so the same. "Liz has just told me that she and Max have talked and sorted things out, also she has told him everything about the whole future Max thing" Michael lifting his head out of his hands and he looked at his 'girlfriend'.

"The whole being related to Liz thing must have taken a bit of getting used to," Maria said

"You're telling me" Michael said, "but even though she can hear what I feel and say it's kinda comforting to have her around"

"So where does this leave us?"

"I love you, that hasn't changed, but I need to know if your feelings have" Michael said, he got his answer when Maria reached forward and brought her lips to his.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 20**_

Liz and Max transported themselves back to the cave with Max's arms around Liz's waist, as soon as they had re-materialised she saw Michael waiting for them. He walked forward and said, "just don't hurt my sister again!" he said in big brother mode that for a minute Max thought Michael was going to hit him. It wasn't until Liz started laughing that Max relaxed, Michael in turn glared at Liz and said, "do you mind you are ruining my speech!" before giving her a massive hug. Max stepped back and watched them for a minute because they were obviously talking and it was touching to see that Michael finally had a family that he had always wanted.

"Mom?" Liz heard somebody say and as she and Michael pulled apart looking for where the noise had come from they saw Ava lying asleep in the corner and she was fighting in her sleep. The others raced over to her, Michael and Liz reached her first as Ava screamed, "MOM! NO!" Liz had no hesitation in connecting to her younger sister and as she did she was sucked into Ava's dream and could see everything she could.

* FLASH *

She was in an operating room at the compound; there were five other people in the room surrounding the bed so that she couldn't see who was on it. Just then the door behind her opened and as Liz turned to look so did the other people in the room. Liz ran forward and immediately recognised the person lying on the bed, it was Catherine! "Has there been any success yet?" a voice asked and Liz immediately recognised it to be the Leader's, "No sir, the subject has shown an impressive resistance to the serum so we have started to torture her into revealing the location of her children, but to no avail"

"Clear the room" the Leader said, his orders were carried out immediately, once the door shut on the last person the Leader leant down close to Catherine and said "why do you give so much resistance? You know as well as I do that your children won't let you stay here, you may as well make it easy on yourself and tell me where they are now so I can put them out of their misery"

"N … No" Catherine said, "I will never help you," she added as she screamed in pain again

"On your own head be it" the Leader said, "continue" he said to the people who had been waiting on the other side of the door. As he walked down the corridor he heard Catherine's screams echo and bounce off the walls and he began to laugh.

Even before Liz had disconnected from Ava, Michael had seen what she had seen and said, "Oh my god!" as he collapsed onto the floor with the rush of images that were too painful for him to even start comprehending, "Michael!" Maria screamed as she went to him

"What is it Michael?" Alex said pushing past Maria and kneeling down in front of his brother who had tears running down his face. "It's Catherine, they are …" he never got to finish his sentence because Ava screamed again and Liz who was in the process of disconnecting was thrown by the intensity of pain in their body that she was thrown across the room where she bounced off the wall and onto the floor. "Liz!" Max yelled as he ran over to where she lay, she didn't answer for a few seconds until she said, "need to help Ava" before passing out. Alex had heard her plea and knelt in front of Ava trying to bring her out of the nightmare she was in. "I can't do it, I need help" he said fearful looking at Michael, the two of them weren't strong enough though, "we need Liz and then probably more help" Michael said, "that's it!" he said suddenly having a brain wave. He picked up Ava and placed her in the middle of the room and then said to Max, "bring Liz and put her next to Ava" Max did as he was told before standing next to Michael and saying "now what?"

"We need to join hands and all of our powers combined could bring them out of it" Michael said

"What about me, I don't have any powers" Maria pointed out

"You didn't tell her yet?" Alex said looking at Michael

"There wasn't a good time," Michael said defensively

"And this is one?" Alex demanded

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Maria asked confused as she broke up the bickering,

"No time to explain, just do as I told you, their lives are at stake" Michael said. The others realising the seriousness of the situation did as they were told and soon they had formed a small circle around the girls. They focused their energy on bringing Ava out of the nightmare she was trapped in and within seconds the cave began to glow, Michael looked around and realised that the cave wasn't glowing, it was the people in it, their auras had started to become visible and they were almost blinding. Isobel's was a deep purple, Maria's a bright blue, Max's a liquid emerald, Alex's a sunny orange and Michael's in brick red. * Come on Liz * Michael said looking for some sign of her warm amber and Ava's mint green in the cloudy, mist which had appeared in the centre of the circle. Michael got an idea and started to send out pictures of Liz's aura into the group, he sent out the picture of an amber traffic light, and Alex getting the idea sent out the picture of a lion's mane. Then they saw it! An arrow of amber suddenly shot out of the murky dark mist and Michael knew they had Liz back, but now they had to focus on Ava. Alex sent out the picture of mint green walls, Maria sent out the picture of mint ice cream, Isobel responded with mint green nail polish, Michael sent out a mint green car and Max showed the mint green UFO sign that was just outside Roswell. Like they had just seen with Liz an arrow of green came shooting out of the centre and immediately the mist disappeared to reveal Liz hugging Ava with both of them crying surrounded by the circle of people who loved them.

Back in the compound, the Leader sat at his desk starting to get worried and impatient by the fact that Liz and Michael hadn't made their move by now. He knew that he couldn't show weakness in front of his troops though, so he had to continue to sit and wait which was something he was not accustomed to doing. He had an inkling that something might be going on in Roswell, so he pushed the call button to call everyone back to he meeting room as he had come up with an idea.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 21**_

"Michael, we have to move quickly, they are torturing Catherine until she gives them our location," Ava said, "you have to tell her the truth otherwise we will never be ready" she added referring to Maria

"She doesn't need to be involved in this" Michael said defensively tightening his arms around Maria

"Michael we have to have them back in Roswell before Tess realises that they are missing, you need to tell them and her so that they can get ready" Alex said getting frustrated with his brother, they had managed to get past people's differences' with Liz and Alex's new found power, they had all bonded well with Ava and now they were just stuck on the point of Maria and her powers and they were quickly running out of time. Ava and Isobel were sitting on one of the sleeping bags, Ava was telling Isobel everything that Catherine had told her about her past life and Isobel was listening intently, trying to gain as much real information about Vilandra as she could, trying to rid herself of all the bad information that Tess had given her. Alex was pacing up and down the room, getting increasingly annoyed with Michael's lack of co-operation; Liz was standing up with Max's arms around her waist and Michael was sitting on the floor with Maria on his lap. Michael looked to his sister for help,

* don't look at me like that Michael; you know what I think. Maria deserves to know and have a say in the matter, also Max and Isobel need to know they are related to her *

* I just don't want her getting hurt *

* I know but we need all the help we can get, Ava is right you saw what they are doing to Catherine and if we don't move fast, we are going to be totally screwed * Liz pointed out

"Ok, ok I know your right Liz" Michael said aloud, causing everybody to look at him in surprise before realising that he and Liz had been talking. "I'm glad you realise that my darling brother" Liz said before poking her tongue out at him, Max and Maria looked at Michael to see what he would do and were stunned when he grinned back at her before they all started laughing. "You may want to sit down for this Max" Liz said, "and Isobel you may want to pay attention it concerns you" she called over glad to see that her sister seemed to be taking everything that she had seen tonight in her stride. Liz moved further into Max's embrace as they sat down and he in turn tightened his hold on her. Liz knew that they only had about two more hours until he had to go back to Roswell and she wanted to make the most of it. "Maria, this is going to be a bit of a shock and I just want you to promise that you won't do what my younger brother did, which was freak and nearly kill us" Liz said grinning at her brother, who grinned back at her which then turned into a smile as he heard Liz call him brother. "Listen this isn't going to be easy for you to hear, but we don't have a lot of time and you guys have to be back in Roswell in two hours" Alex said before looking at Michael who was clearly stalling for time, he then looked at Liz who got the message, * MICHAEL! *

* WHAT? *

* You know what, stop stalling for time and TELL HER! * Liz said, * otherwise I will * the remark hit home and Michael knew that she would tell if he didn't so he cleared his throat and said, "after numerous arguments with my sister, there is something else that we haven't told you and that is that there is another alien"

"What?" Max said surprised

"How is that possible?" Isobel asked

"It's possible because you and Max have another sister" Liz said keeping her eyes focused on Maria, "although she doesn't know it yet"

"Oh my god!" Maria said putting her hands up to her mouth as the reality began to sink in

"Maria you are the younger sister of Max and Isobel, but you were born on earth just like Alex was and so all knowledge of you passed out of existence," Ava said

"Your name was …" Liz began to say before being cut off by Maria

"My name was … Melinda wasn't it?" she asked, there was a stunned silence as Isobel, Maria and Max looked at Liz, Michael, Ava and Alex waiting for an answer. The silence from them confirmed it and Michael finally managed to say, "How did you know that?"

"I have had dreams before of another world and people calling me that name, at first I was freaked out but then I began to grow used to the dreams and accept it, I just automatically assumed that maybe I was remembering a past life of something, I just hadn't realised it was to do with what I knew about you guys" Maria said leaning back into Michael's arms. Both Max and Isobel stood up and went over to her, and Maria and Michael stood up. Max and Isobel pulled her into an embrace as Michael went over to Liz and were joined by Alex and Ava as they watched another family being almost completed. After a while Liz said, "we need to focus on the plan now, it can't wait any longer, we have an hour and a half before they have to go back and by then we have to have a reasonable working plan and a back up"

"I know" Michael said as he watched the other three

"We should kinda give them a moment though shouldn't we?" Alex asked, "after all they have just found out"

"We know but we have a life to save" Ava pointed out

"Ok point taken" Alex said, before sticking his finger in his mouth and whistling at the three hugging teens. "Guys as much as we hate to interrupt this Kodak moment, we kinda need to make some plans" the three teens pulled apart slightly and acknowledge what Alex was saying. Liz walked over to Maria and hugged her before pulling back and saying, "I'm sorry about earlier I really am"

"That's ok, it wasn't your fault and plus I shouldn't have questioned you over everything"

"We really truly are part of the Roswell conspiracy now!" Liz pointed out laughing before hugging her again. As she hugged Maria she closed her eyes feeling complete as she had her friends and her family around her. "Right come on guys we have eighty minutes on the clock" Alex said making himself sound like a drill sergeant as they all sat down and began to talk things through.

Seventy minutes later they had a workable plan. "So let's run through this one more time" Max said,

"I am going to send a holographic projection of myself and Michael to the Leader's location and ask for a meeting I will chose the location and tell him to bring Catherine" Liz said promptly

"Whilst she is doing that I will scramble her location in case they are able to trace her," Ava said

"I will then 'call' one of you to let you know the location before going to scout it out and try and find some advantage points" Alex said

"Meanwhile I will work with Tess in the morning" Isobel said

"While Maria and I practise our powers in the Pod Chamber and then in the afternoon …" Max said

"You and I will switch" Isobel finished off

"During this time, we will have joined Alex and be waiting for the thing to start" Michael said

"By then Tess should have been notified and ordered to bring you with her" Liz said

"And then we go to work" Maria said. The others looked confident that it could be done and so they agreed to run with the plan. Alex looked at his watch and saw that the sun would be rising soon in Roswell and said, "we have to get you back you, I think Tess will be looking for you soon" the others reluctantly stood up and put their jackets back on before creating the circle again that would generate enough power to take them all to Roswell. They focused on Maria's house as that was nearby to Max and Isobel's though the others knew that the three of them would probably want to spend some more time with each other tonight talking over everything they had learned. Soon the cave was a distant memory.

"I don't think that our insider is doing her job properly, I want to send some agents to Roswell to keep an eye on the other aliens in Roswell" The Leader said as he stood in front of the thirteen people that had come to the meeting room despite the fact that it was about 4am. "If that's what you think Leader, when should they be ready to move out?" the second in command asked

"Immediately, I want them in Roswell in the next twenty minutes" the Leader said his tone of voice indicating that the meeting was over.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 22**_

"Liz can I talk to you for a second?" Ava asked pulling her sister away from the group as soon as they had reformed at Maria's house. "Sure what's up?" Liz asked looking at her sister immediately worried in case she was upset by what she had seen or had felt something coming towards them. "Could we go and see Kyle?" Ava said, "it's just that I never got the chance to say goodbye to him in the last life nor this one, and I would like to now" Liz looked hard at her sister before realising that Ava had only just been freed from the underground and now she was back in the cave with no sunlight and that maybe she would also like to see the sun come up for the first time. "Ok, can I just say goodbye to Max first?"

"Sure" Ava said, "I will be waiting outside on the porch for you" she said saying a quick goodbye to the others before opening the door and going through it. Liz walked back into the living room and back into Max's arms where she just wanted to stay forever as she had gone without being in them for so long. She listened to his heart beat for a couple of minutes before looking up at him and smiling, he smiled back at her as he tightened his grip around her waist before moving one of his hands to her face and saying, "promise me you will be careful tomorrow? You won't let Michael influence you on anything"

"Excuse me I think it will be the other way round, she knows how to put him in his place" Alex called across the room, "yeah and it bloody well hurts!" Michael added screaming in mock pain before actually screaming for real when Liz glared at him, "ok I give in just don't show me that image again otherwise I'm gonna need the disinfectant!"

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine" Liz said grinning at Max

"What did you send him?" Max asked looking at his girlfriend in wonder

"Just a picture of something he would rather not see his sister doing thank you very much!" Michael said, this caused all of them to laugh until they were practically crying. During this time Liz thought she felt something from Ava but she pushed it out of head and turned her attention back to Max. "I love you" Max said to Liz as he moved his hand from her cheek to gently place his fingertips on her lips,

"I love you too" Liz replied as she moved her hand to his face bringing it to hers as she kissed him. Max kissed her back just grateful for the fact that Liz hadn't slept with Kyle and that she had forgiven him for kissing Maria. Just as he had thought that though Liz pulled back her eyes wide in shock, "Oh no!" she said before looking at Michael and Alex,

"What's wrong?" Max asked looking worried

"I know I felt it too," Michael said and Alex's nod confirmed it as they rushed for the door

"Ava?" Alex called as he went outside

"Ava?" Michael said as he went to the back of the house

"AVA?" Liz screamed as she went into the street and saw her leather jacket lying in the road. Liz ran towards it and picked it up. As she did she got a flash

* FLASH *

Ava standing outside waiting for her sister to come out, taking off her jacket

* FLASH *

Four agents appearing behind her sister and surprising her

* FLASH *

Ava trying to take them out but being overpowered

* FLASH *

One of the agents's injecting something into Ava's neck before she collapsed

* FLASH *

The four of them disappearing with an unconscious Ava dropping her jacket before vanishing into thin air

"No, please god no" Liz said, "NO!" she then screamed as she brought the jacket up to her face and burst into tears. Michael saw his sister sitting in the middle of the road and raced over to her just as Max was coming out of the house to see where the screams were coming from. Michael skidded over to where her sister was and saw the jacket that she was holding in her hands, then he saw her thoughts and realised what had happened, "Oh my god!" he said as he pulled Liz to him and started to rock her back and forth as she cried. "It's ok Liz we are gonna get her back" he said trying to sound reassuring and not really believing it, "we are gonna get her back" he repeated as he saw Max, Isobel and Maria standing behind him trying to figure out what was going on. "What's happened?" Alex said running up to them, "Oh god no!" he said skidding to a halt when he saw Liz holding Ava's jacket,

"She's so scared Michael, I can feel her. They have put her back in her cell, she's crying and calling for us" Liz said crying holding onto her brother tighter, Michael continued to rock her back and forth as she cried, Alex by this time had sat on the road with them and the three of them sat in silence. Max looked at Liz longingly and Michael seeing this helped Liz up and gave her to Max so he could hold her. He went over to Maria who was looking white and she put his arms around him as he struggled to take in what had just happened. Isobel walked over to Alex who was still sitting on the floor; she knelt down beside him and closed her arms around him as he had done to her the night that Kyle had died. "Let's go inside" Maria said as she helped Michael in through the door, it had got colder and also the sun was beginning to rise and she knew that Michael, Liz and Alex didn't want to be seen so going in seemed like a good idea. Once they were sitting down in the lounge Liz lifted her head off Max's chest and said, "Michael they …"

"I know, they took her to get at us," he answered in an emotionless voice

"This means …"

"That they are going to use Catherine and now her as bait to corner us" Michael knew what Liz was thinking, so in theory she didn't even have to say it out aloud but it was comforting for Liz to hear his voice. "We have …"

"To do something," he said with a sigh. Liz, Michael and Alex soon fell asleep racked with guilt and sorrow. Max, Isobel and Maria just looked at their sleeping forms and tried to imagine what they were going through. Unconsciously they pulled their soul mates closer to them to offer reassurance, as they knew that only they would be able to.

Tess had woken up very early that morning and had felt ready to take over the world, as she had some breakfast she quickly decided to find the others after she had gotten dressed so that it wouldn't seem unusual that she hadn't spent the night at the Crashdown with them and then she had a shift with Isobel before doing the afternoon shift with Max. The four of them had agreed to do one shift day a week so that there were enough people to work at the Crashdown and also so that one of them could have the day off, today Maria had the day off and was planning to do god knows what with it. Tess hated working there, but she knew that if she complained then she would have problems trying to explain it to the others. Tess finished her breakfast and headed for the shower.

In the compound Ava curled up on the bed that she had grown to know so well and tried to calm down, she knew that her sister and her brothers wouldn't leave her in her even if it meant compromising themselves in the process. Ava could feel her mother in the compound and felt comforted that she could still feel her presence and that she was alive. Ava curled herself further into a ball before closing her eyes and making the connection into the dream plane.

Liz opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom, "how am I here?" she asked aloud as she walked around trying to find some clue as to where and why she was here. "Liz?" Liz spun around and saw a figure curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room. "Ava?" Liz said running over to where her sister was, "how are you? Is everything ok?" she said with lots of questions pouring out of head

"I'm so scared" Ava said as she held up her arms, Liz immediately leant forward and pulled Ava into her arms. "Hang on" she said, "I have an idea" Liz added eagerly as she shut her eyes, * Michael, I want you to join me in the dream plane NOW! * She said ordering her brother

* But I'm sleeping * he said protesting

* Michael, please? * Liz said

Ok, I'm coming * he said before disconnecting from her. Two seconds later he appeared in the dream plane's version of Liz's bedroom where he saw Liz and Ava hugging, "oh my god" he said running forward to where the two girls were sitting he threw his arms around both of them and hugged them tightly. "I've been so worried about you" he said, "hey we are missing someone, let me go and get him," he said before clicking his fingers and Alex appeared beside them looking slightly confused but his face then erupted into a smile when he saw Ava. Liz wiped the tears away from Ava's face and said, "we are going to get you back sis, I promise"

"I have to tell you that mom is still alive, I'm masking my presence from her so that she doesn't know I'm here," Ava said

"Has the Leader said or done anything to you?" Michael asked

"No, I haven't seen him" Ava said

"Right then we will stick with the original plan" Alex said

"No, we can't" Liz said

"Why not?" Alex asked looking at Liz

"Because we need to try and rescue two people instead of one and that means that we are now in dangerous territory" Liz said

"The Leader still wants you and Michael" Ava said, "I probed his head as soon as I arrived and he is getting nervous and worried which is why he sent out the teams incase we came back to Roswell, his judgement is clouded he is becoming obsessive about you two and will stop at nothing to get you"

"Then we modify the plan," Michael said

"We will?" Alex asked

"Yes, the Leader wants you and me Liz, so we are going to surrender" Michael said

"… out in the desert" Liz finished off understanding

"And then from there the plan stays the same" Michael said. "It's the only way we can still achieve our goal," he added.

"I have to go, there is someone coming" Ava said, "I love you guys so much" she added hugging her brothers and sister before vanishing into thin air. "It's ok Liz we will get her back" Michael said knowing what she was thinking as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I know," she said, "because she has us for family!" she added grinning putting her arm around Alex's waist as they to disappeared from the dream plane.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 23**_

As soon as they had disappeared from the dream plane, Liz, Michael and Alex sat bolt upright and realised that they weren't in the cave, but in Maria's sitting room. As they had woken up so sharply Max who had been resting his head on top of Liz's also woke up, and wondered what was happening. Whilst he was in the process of waking up Maria and Isobel also woke up wondering what was going on. "Good morning" Maria said to the others who had just woken up

"Good morning" they replied in unison

"Are you three alright" Max asked Liz, Michael and Alex who were all deep in thought

"I'm good" Michael said

"Me too" Liz said

"I'm … oh shit!" Alex who had been looking out of the window was about to say he was good until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "What is it?" Liz asked running over to him, "Crap" she said looking at Michael, "we have to go!" he said standing up quickly not even bothering to go to the window. "What is it?" Max asked also standing up

"Tess is approaching!" Liz said as she moved away from the window pulling Alex along with her.

"Hide!" Maria said looking panicked, trying to do anything to keep Michael with her

"You don't understand, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Alex said yelling that last part. He pulled Isobel into his arms before kissing her quickly "I love you" he said

"I love you to" she replied realising that they were in danger

"Liz, Michael move it!" Alex said

"I love you Max," Liz said kissing him quickly before joining hands with Alex who was looking impatient. "I love you Maria" Michael said kissing her goodbye quickly before joining hands with Alex and Liz. Liz saw that Alex had left his jumper on the sofa so just as the doorbell rang she imagined the jumper flying into her hands and it did Maria went to open the door as Liz said, "the plan hasn't changed we will contact you soon". The three teens disappeared just as Maria opened the door and stood back as Tess pushed her way into the house.

"Is everything ok?" Tess asked Maria as she walked into the house noting Maria's tired and pale face

"Of course it is; why wouldn't they be?" Maria answered a little too quickly

"It's just that you don't look so good," Tess said as she walked into the lounge to see Max sitting on the sofa with Isobel lying on his lap with her eyes closed. Max saw Tess and put a finger to his lips indicating the sleeping Isobel. "She didn't sleep very well last night, so I put her into a sleep for a little bit" Max whispered

"Ok" Tess whispered back smiling gently, "we have to start our shift in thirty minutes though so you might want to get her up because Isobel will probably want to have a shower"

"Yeah Max, you know what Isobel is like, she always wants to look perfect, and anyway we have those errands to run for my mom and there are like fifty so Isobel offered to help me in the afternoon remember?"

"Of course I remember" Max said suddenly remembering about everything that had happened the night before, "hang on a minute and I will wake up Isobel" he said before connecting to his sister and 'encouraging' her to wake up. In fact Isobel wasn't asleep, but she just didn't have the energy to deal with Tess and she was also distressed about the way that the others had had to suddenly leave. Max 'appeared' to disconnect from his sister and Isobel slowly opened her eyes before saying, "oh my god! I'm late for work!"

"No your not, don't panic" Maria said, "come on lets get you in the shower" she added taking Isobel's hand and leading her down the hall to the bathroom leaving Max to deal with Tess.

The others had managed to reform back in the cave and the three of them sank down to the floor completely exhausted with everything that had happened. "Right, time to send a message" Liz said looking at Michael. "First I need to locate where our dear friend is so that I can work out how I'm going to do this" she added closing her eyes and felt her mind race the distant of the desert until she found what she looking for.

* FLASH *

The Leader walking down a corridor to a room that looked familiar – Ava's!

"Ok, Michael we are going to do this quicker then we said we were but he's heading towards Ava's room so we need to move fast, ready?"

"As always" he said standing up and pulling Liz to her feet, "what do you want me to do?"

"We should probably connect to each other first because it will boost the signal and then we will connect to the Leader sending out a holographic image of us"

"Ok"

"Alex? Can you just connect to us and keep an eye out incase they tried to track us? I don't want them finding us"

"Got it" Alex replied entering their connection straight away

"You ready?" Liz asked her brother

"Whenever you are," Michael said as he held out his hands, Liz gently placed hers in them and closed her eyes breathing deeply. Michael copied her and soon they were connected * we need to focus on the Leader now and then focus on sending a picture of us to him ok? *

* Right * Michael replied as they both focused on the Leader until they felt like their minds had left the cave and were now racing along the corridors until they found the Leader. * Now focus on the picture of us * Liz said as together they formed the picture of themselves and sent it into the corridor where the Leader was about to go into Ava's room. They knew that they had done it when the Leader gasped and suddenly turned around. "How did you get in here?! Why didn't I hear you coming?" he asked the hologram. "That's probably because we are not actually there" Michael said aloud, he looked at his sister in amazement because he could actually see the Leader and were talking to him but they were miles away from him. "So you have both discovered the potential of your powers, it was only a matter of time. What do you want?" the Leader asked adopting a bored expression

"We are here to offer you a deal." Liz said

"Really?" the Leader asked

"Yes, you have some things' we want and in exchange we will give you what you want" Michael said

"What an enticing offer" the Leader said, "let me see if I can guess what you want," he added, "you want me to release Catherine and Ava in exchange for what?"

"In exchange for us" Michael said

"You really think that I am that stupid?" the Leader asked laughing, hoping to make the two children that stood before him nervous, "No" Liz answered, "but we do know that you are afraid of us because you know that if we wanted to we could in theory destroy you" Liz said calling his bluff, she knew that she had been correct to do so when she saw the blood drain out of the man's face before quickly masking it again. "Alright" the Leader said, "you have my complete and utter undivided attention" he said, "We thought we might" Michael said grinning at Liz

"We want you to bring Ava and Catherine to pre-arranged co-ordinates selected by us, there we will 'switch' with them so that you Michael and I with you, we know that you are using Ava and Catherine to get to us and that with us running around free your plans will not succeed" Liz said

"Very well, what are the terms and conditions?" the Leader asked knowing that they were now in control of the situation, "You will meet us at the co-ordinates with Ava and Catherine and two of your guards, Alex, Liz and myself will meet you there, we will then establish that they have been unharmed and that they are ok before turning ourselves over to you" Michael said assuming authority

"Very well" the Leader said, "I am taking a risk trusting you, you had better not let me down," he added "We keep our word, just as we shall hope you will do. Remember we have been able to enter the compound undetected once we can do it again. We shall meet you ten miles west of Roswell where there is a rock formation present that goes round in a semi-circle we will meet you in the semi-circle. Don't mess us around because we will know about it and if that happens we won't be so open in discussing our next move" Liz said with a cold tone

"Very well" the Leader said, "it appears that I have no choice but to follow your instructions what time am I required?"

"We will meet at 14.00 hours, don't be late and no tricks"

"I will see you then" the Leader replied as the hologram vanished, he smiled before turning away from Ava's room and heading back to the meeting room before calling everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 24**_

Liz and Michael broke the holographic image before he went anywhere. * Liz, stay connected to him I want to know everything he does and says in the next couple of hours * Michael said to his sister whilst they were still connected * Ok, I'm on it * Liz said as she broke the connection with Michael to focus on the Leader. "Alex, let the others know what is happening, connect to Max" he said to his brother,

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked his brother

"Its 9am now, I'm going to sleep for an hour, then you can and then I will take over from Liz so that she can get some rest before we go to the rendezvous point to scout it out"

"Ok" Alex said as he connected within himself to Max.

"So where are you travelling to this morning?" Tess asked Max whilst they were waiting for Isobel and Maria to finish getting ready. "I don't know, I think that we are going everywhere within a thirty mile radius of Roswell in every direction possible" Max said smiling slightly

"You will be back in time for our shift this afternoon won't you?" Tess asked looking worried

"With Maria's driving? Are you kidding I will be back with ten minutes to spare" Max said grinning

"What's that about my driving?" Maria asked walking into the lounge

"Nothing" Max said quickly

Maria and Isobel had taken turns to eavesdrop on the conversation that was happening in the lounge, they had both showered and had gotten ready in Maria's room with Isobel borrowing a few items out of Maria's closet and showing her how to adjust them colour wise and size wise. Then they had sat down for a moment to talk about everything that they had learnt last night, it was weird for them to suddenly find out that they were sisters but in a way it was fun to because they already knew most things about each other, only for Maria it was slightly gross as well because she had kissed her brother last night! "I can't believe everything that has happened" Isobel said in quiet tones to Maria.

"I know, it's all so weird, I just hope everything works out ok, you know with is all sharing this family connection thing"

"It will do Maria, don't worry. Just be glad of one thing though"

"What's that?"

"That you don't share this connection that Michael and Liz have"

"I know, and believe me I am grateful. This whole connection thing is weird I mean Liz knows Michael even better then I do"

"Doesn't that worry you?"

"Yes and no, in a way I am worried because Liz will always know what is going on with Michael before I do but I'm also glad because then at least he has someone to turn to who he knows won't turn away from him no matter what he has done instead of wondering what we will do"

"I get that" Isobel said, "I wonder how Max will deal with this once they come back to Roswell"

"Tess is on the move towards the door!" Maria whispered as she felt her move. Maria realised that she could sense when people were moving, which was handy if you wanted to talk without being overheard! "Let's go then," Isobel said whispering as she stood up, "Maria I am so grateful for you lending me some clothes, I feel like I have been glued into this!" Isobel said loudly as she got to the door, "Tess! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, I promise you I am ready now" Isobel said as she opened the door to find Tess on the other side of it. "Ok, lets go" Tess said glad that she had heard Isobel's voice before they had opened the door so that she could move away from the door. She had been listening to their conversation or lack of it trying to find out some sort of clue as to if they had any information or been in contact with Liz, Michael or Alex or even if they knew about her and her secret. The three girls walked back into the lounge to see Max with his eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face, "Maria we had better go" Isobel said realising that Max was probably connected to Alex and that Tess could potentially realise what they were up to unless they got her out of the room. "Call me when you know you are on your way back to Roswell, and then I can help you with the rest of your errands if you haven't finished them"

"Ok" Maria said hugging her sister, "I will see you soon Tess" Maria said hugging her to so that it didn't look suspicious. "See ya Maria" Tess said walking out the door followed by Isobel. Maria then went over to Max who had just broken out of the connection. "2pm, semi-circle rock formation, 10 miles west of Roswell"

"Ok" Maria said understanding immediately as she pulled out her cell phone

"Isobel Evans" the voice said on the other end of the phone

"It's me," Maria said

"Hi mom" Isobel said

"Got the co-ordinates, so far so good"

"That's excellent mom! Take care and enjoy your holiday!" Isobel said as Maria hung up.

"Time to go Max" Maria said as she pulled her brother up and transported to the Pod Chamber.

"Liz and Michael have contacted me and want to do a deal, they want Catherine and Ava in exchange for themselves" the Leader said

"What are you planning on doing?" the second in command asked

"They have laid down some terms and conditions, I am only allowed to take two guards with me" the Leader said, "so I have decided to tell Tess to bring the others and then we can sort them out, also I have got the plans for the area that they wanted to meet, and I have found a tactical advantage bit if they find out about it then it won't work"

"Where is it Leader?"

"There is a cliff where they wanted to meet, in front of that there is a rock formation in the shape of a semi circle and I am going to hide the beam in there, I will put a hole in the wall and then I want to put the beam there before sealing it up again"

"That will take out their powers while the beam is active" the second in command said in amazement of his Leader's ideas. "Go there now and set up the beam, but don't switch it on until 1401 hours, the beauty of the beam is that you can do it by remote control so they won't be able to see you do it, that way they can transport in but they can't leave if they think something is wrong"

"Are we actually going to take Catherine and Ava to the meeting"

"Yes, because we are going to take all five of them with us" the Leader said grinning at his most trusted officer. "I will comply with taking two officers because with the active beam, that will be all I need. Not a word to Tess. Get to it"

"Yes sir" his second in command said standing up and walking out of the door. The Leader sat down at his desk and said aloud to the empty office, "I have finally succeeded" he said laughing, "In a couple of hours I will have the four children and their mother and then there will be nothing to stop us!" he said as he continued to laugh. Not realising that somebody had overheard every word.

Liz disconnected from the Leader's mind and sank to the floor; she had been standing for nearly an hour without realising. Liz blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear the visions and the spots from the front of her eyes as she struggled to take in everything that she had learned in the past hour. * Michael? I need you to wake up, we have work to do *

* What's up? * Her brother asked sleepily

* Just get up! * Liz said, she didn't have the energy to move, so she waited until she saw Michael standing up and stumbling over to her, "Alex?" Liz called

"What's up?" he said walking over to her before sitting down in front of her

"The Leader has decided to alter our arrangement, so we need to get there earlier to take care of the development" Liz said, "he has a beam that once active can knock out our powers so that we are defenceless, they are going to hide it in the rock formation, so we need to go there now and take care of it, he's also going to contact Tess and tell her to bring the others but he's not going to tell her about the beam so that she will be powerless to. He's not happy with her and that's why he sent the other agents" Liz explained sleepily, following the Leader had taken a lot of energy from her, "right this is what we are going to do" Michael said, "Liz as you are half asleep, you are going to bed now for a bit and don't even think about arguing, Alex you and I are going to take turns in patrolling the site when is the beam going to be switched on?"

"1401 hours" Liz said sleepily and as she closed her eyes she felt herself being picked up, laid on a sleeping bag and covered with a blanket before hearing a voice say, * good job sis * as she slipped away from consciousness.

"Come on Maria, you can do it" Max said trying to be encouraging, Maria was able to do quite a few things already but the two they needed to work on were shields and beams so that she would be able to hold her own this afternoon. "I'm just so tired, we have been doing this for two hours now, and I have a pretty workable defence system" Maria said as she leant against the wall and sank to the floor

"Ok, we will have a break for a bit" Max said also looking worn out

"So what do you think about this whole thing?" Maria asked her brother

"Oh the whole, 'Liz, Michael, Alex and Ava are related' the whole Liz, you, Alex and Kyle if he were still alive have powers' the whole Michael and Liz are twins and have a connection and know more about each other then you and I' the whole 'Tess has betrayed us thing' and the whole 'you are related to Isobel and I'" Max said thinking everything through and putting them into categories.

"Yes, all of that" Maria said grinning

"It's very strange and once they come back to Roswell it's going to take a lot of getting used to"

"I know, it will be strange and there might be some problems, but I think that it's good that they have had each other to get them through this, and also the four of them seem so happy and Michael has really opened up and looks so happy now that he has this family to look after"

"I know and I am grateful for that, it's just going to be weird sharing Liz with someone else"

"You shouldn't see it as sharing" Maria said, "they will be able to switch this connection off Max, and we will learn to adjust to it, because we must have been able to cope with it back in the other life, at least you and I are not connected because I would drive you insane and also Liz will be a good influence on Michael as we have seen"

"Ok, I get the idea" Max said grinning, "you wouldn't want to be connected to me either otherwise all I would tell you about would be Liz this and Liz that!"

"So I can guess" Maria said

"Can we just have a bit of a sleep? I am totally exhausted and we have three hours before Isobel finishes so if we sleep now, then you should be refreshed enough for when she gets here. Also I have taught you as much as I can so you could probably learn more from her"

"Ok" Maria answered, "I think there are a couple of sleeping bags in the corner from where Michael sometimes came and crashed here so lets get those and crash"

"Sounds like a plan" Max said grinning as he stood up

"I'm glad that we are … that we are related" Maria said, "I know that it's going to be weird but I am still glad"

"It's going to be weird for me to have another sister" Max said, "but I am glad that it's you and not Liz!" he added grabbing the two sleeping bags

"You and me both!" Maria said as she grabbed a sleeping bag out of his out stretched hand and curled up in it. Max copied her and soon the two of them were asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 25**_

"How busy is it today!" Isobel called to Tess across the restaurant floor as they dashed from table to table, "I am so glad that I am not stuck here all day"

"Well aren't we lucky" Tess managed to say back before being way laid by more customers.

"I am actually, I only have another fifteen minutes" Isobel pointed out looking at the clock that said it was 12.45. "Can you cover for me? I just need to go to the bathroom," Tess said as she walked into the back room. "Sure" Isobel said, when she saw that Tess had not gone into the bathroom she signalled to two of the other waitresses about the fact that she was going into the back of the restaurant and could they cover. Isobel walked silently into the back room and saw that Tess once again was sitting with her back to her talking into a glowing globe, so Isobel quickly ducked behind the boxes that they had hidden behind last night and listened. "So you want me to have Max, Maria and Isobel at the co-ordinates at 14.00?"

"Yes, and it might interest you to know that we have Ava back in our custody"

"How?" Tess asked looking nervous

"You were not doing your job quickly enough" The Leader said, "so we decided to speed things along"

"That isn't fair! Things were moving just fine"

"Anyway make sure that you are standing at the end of the line and then when they prepare to attack you can then walk over to our side, I want them surprised and destroyed but you leave Liz and Michael alone I have plans for them!"

"Yes sir" Tess said before putting the globe away and walking out the double doors to the bathroom. Isobel quickly used this opportunity to sneak back out and knelt behind the counter so that she could act like she had been there all of the time when Tess decided to come out.

Alex reformed in the cave and looked at Michael, "they have finished putting the beam in, I've left a clear mark where it is, but you might want to get there now"

"Ok, I'm going, can you keep an eye on Liz for me? She's still really sleepy that connection to the Leader really took it out of her"

"Right, you had better hurry up in case they decide to move it"

"Ok, any ideas on how to break it?"

"No, you will need our little scientist for that!" Alex said looking at Liz

"See you in a bit" Michael said as he disappeared. Alex in turn sat down beside Liz and watched her while she slept.

"Time to get up Max, Isobel should be here soon" Maria said as she gently shook her brother trying to wake him up. "Ok, I'm up, what time is it?"

"Nearly 13.00" Maria said, "I'm still waiting to hear from Isobel though"

"She hasn't called yet?"

"No, Max I'm worried, what if this doesn't go according to plan?"

"It will do, it has to because if not then Liz and Michael will be on their own" Max said grimly

"You can't be serious" Maria said shocked

"I am even though I don't want to be, but if we go without Tess then we could end up getting them killed and as much as I don't want to leave Liz there by herself I know that I have to let her take care of it"

"You're so not serious" Maria said looking at her brother

"Of course I'm not! If Tess isn't told to bring us then we are still going anyway but we are just not going to look as though we are there" Max said grinning

"I thought you had an alternative plan. Anyways we had better get back to Roswell otherwise things are going to look weird"

"Ok, let's go" Max said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Is the beam in place?" The Leader asked

"Yes sir" the second in command reported

"Ok well stay away from the area now incase they decide to patrol" the Leader said

"Yes sir, I am on my way back to the compound now"

"Very well, everything is going according to plan" The Leader said as he walked into the room where Catherine was laying.

"Isobel!" Tess yelled across the restaurant as she saw the blonde girl heading out the door. Isobel paused and turned around. "What's up?" she asked noticing Tess's panicked expression

"I need to talk to you, let's go in the back room," Tess said steering Isobel off the restaurant floor and into the back of it. "I repeat, what's up? I'm tired and I want to go home and get some sleep"

"I've had a phone call from the people that took Liz!"

"WHAT? WHEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Isobel said demanding

"Because I only just got the call and there wasn't time"

"What do they want?" Isobel asked sitting down on the beaten up sofa

"They want us to meet them in the desert for a hand over"

"When?"

"In an hour"

"What do they want in exchange?"

"I don't know, but they said that if we don't meet them then they will kill Liz, they also claim to have Michael and Alex and will kill them too"

"Oh my god" Isobel said her face going pale, if it was anything Isobel could do it was act!

"We have to find Max and Maria!"

"No need, we are right here" Max's voice said coming through the back doors, "what's up?" he asked

"Max" Max immediately saw his sister and went over to her

"Isobel what's wrong?!" he asked her as he put his arm around her shoulders

"They are going to kill Liz, Michael and Alex if we don't meet them"

"Oh my god" Maria said clutching her throat and holding on to the door for support

"Where do they want us to meet them?" Max asked going over to Maria and sitting her down next to Isobel while he went over to Tess

"They want us to meet them 10 miles west of Roswell by the semi-circle rock formation in an hour"

"Right then here's what we are going to do" Max said, "We are going to meet them and we won't leave until we have our friends back"

"What's the plan?" Isobel asked her brother

"We will play it cool when we get there, we will find out what is going on and then we will see what happens"

"Ok, I will get someone to cover for you and me Max" Tess said as she walked out of the room and back into the restaurant. Once the three of them were positive that Tess was out of the room Max looked to Isobel and said, "nice acting Is, Maria" he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Liz's number motioning for Maria and Isobel to watch the door and stall Tess if they saw her coming back. "Liz Parker's cell phone" he heard a male voice say quietly

"Alex? It's Max we are all set"

"Cool, so are we"

"Why are you answering Liz's phone?"

"She's sleeping, the holographic image really took it out of her" Max heard Alex say as Maria and Isobel signalled to him that Tess was on her way back to them "Ok, we will see you later" Max said

"Laterz" Alex said, and Max quickly put the cell phone away as Tess stormed back through the double swinging doors and said, "Let's go!" Maria and Isobel looked at Max who nodded as they followed Tess out of the back door to where Maria's Jetta was. "I really wish I knew where our Jeep was," Isobel said sighing as she climbed into the front with Maria, leaving Max to sit next to the dangerous double agent.

Michael had arrived at the site in time to see one of the Leader's men who he could presume to be the second in command covering up the section of wall where Michael assumed they had put the beam in. Michael had chosen to hide up in the cliff top area where he had a good view of what was going on, once he was certain that the guard had disappeared Michael closed his eyes and imagined that he was part of the cliff, slowly bit by bit he felt himself changing, he opened his eyes and saw that his legs had camouflaged into the colour of the cliffs. Michael swallowed his fear and climbed down the cliff to where he had seen the second in command place the beam. He kept looking around as he reached the wall and concentrated hard on the molecules of the wall and imagined them separating to create a hole big enough for Michael to look through and put his arm into. Michael then connected to Liz and said,

* Liz! Wake up! *

* Michael? * He heard her voice say sleepily

* Sorry to wake you sis, but I really need your help *

* That's ok, what's wrong? * Liz said sounding more awake

* I am by the beam, and I need your ideas on how to destroy it *

* Describe it to me *

* Ok, it's silver and it has a radar that is pinpointed to hit us from behind I guess while they try to keep us talking *

* I can't work this way, I'm coming to you *

* No! Don't! I need you at full power for later *

* Fine, clear your mind, I want to try something *

* What are you doing? *

* Michael, I'm your sister, I need you to trust me please? *

* Ok, do whatever you are planning on doing * Michael said following his sister's instructions and cleared his mind of all the questions that he wanted to ask her. * Right now I am going to enter your mind and look through your eyes, this will help me to see what you are looking at *

* One question? Is this going to hurt either of us? *

* I don't know, it will probably hurt me more then you *

* Liz! *

* Calm down, I am already in your head now * Liz said feeling herself connect with Michael's body.

* Are you ok? *

* I'm fine! Quit worrying! * Liz said making Michael's left arm raise and hit himself in the shoulder

* Ok, sorry, just don't hit me again *

* I won't, just let me study this and work out what we need to do * the Liz/Michael body said as they lent into the hole and started to work on the beam that could destroy them.

"Wake up Catherine" she heard a voice say, Catherine opened her eyes and saw the Leader sitting across the room from her. "What do you want?" she asked as she struggled to sit up, but the pain in her chest was too great, so she was forced to lie back down again. "I wanted to let you know how stupid your children are, especially Michael and Liz, they have agreed to turn themselves in, in exchange for yours' and Ava's release"

"Ava? But she was taken"

"Well we took her back" the Leader said grinning, "I'm going to send the medic's in now to patch you up because Michael and Liz wanted you both unharmed, but be prepared to say goodbye to them forever and don't bother trying to contact them, because they won't hear you" the Leader said as he walked out of the room and slammed the door. "Oh god children, what have you done?" Catherine asked to the empty room.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 26**_

As the clock struck 1.45 the Leader turned around to the two guards that he had chosen for them to accompany and said, "Get Catherine and Ava ready for transport and meet me in the transport room", the two soldiers saluted and walked out of the office in different directions. The Leader had decided to keep Catherine and Ava at opposite ends of the compound and also put a mind block around her room to stop her from contacting any of her children. The Leader looked at his watch and saw that five minutes had passed whilst he had been staring into space; he decided to make his way to the transport room as the two prisoners should have arrived there by now.

"Mom!" Ava yelled as she entered the room and saw her mother standing there.

"Ava!" her mother said as she watched her youngest daughter run across the room to her with her arms wide open. "I've missed you" Ava said as Catherine closed her arms around her and held her tightly.

"I've missed you to" Catherine said, "you look so much happier" she said looking at her daughter, "have your brothers and sister been looking after you?"

"Yes they have, everything will be fine mom I promise" Ava said just as the Leader walked into the room, "How touching to see a family reunited (!)" he said complete with sarcasm,

"Well at least I have one!" Ava said turning around and standing her ground, Catherine gasped in surprise at the change in Ava. Her daughter had once been shy and quiet but now she seemed more confident and sure of herself. "Well, well, well" the Leader said, "some time with your family seems to have given you a back bone" he said laughing

"You had better believe it" Ava said putting her hands on her hips, "I'm no longer afraid of you, and neither are they"

"We shall see" the Leader said, "It's nearly 2pm let's get going" as he walked over to where Catherine was standing. Ava looked down to see that they were standing in a ring and as she looked up she saw other ring on the ceiling. The Leader then signalled to the two guards who joined them in the circle standing behind Catherine and Ava, so that when they reappeared they couldn't run away from them. "Time to go!" the Leader said looking at the soldier behind a console who said, "co-ordinates confirmed" he then pushed a button and the two rings moved from their positions and met each other in the middle, before going back to their original positions. The group of five that had been in there had disappeared.

"It's time to go" Alex said to Liz,

"I know," she said, * Michael, are you ready? *

Give me thirty seconds * he said, so Liz turned to Alex and indicated that they should move into the centre of the room. Michael came in from the symbol room and looked at them, he was still amazed by this newfound family and he was dammed if he was going to leave Ava and Catherine in the Leader's hands. The three teens had decided to go dressed in the trademark black. Alex was wearing black baggy combat trousers with black t-shirt, Michael was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt – his leather jacket absent for the first time ever, and Liz was wearing tight black trousers with a thin strapped white top in which she had a black small top underneath as the white top was slightly see-through, the top and the trousers clung to her body in all the right places. "Let's go then," Michael said as he took his place with Alex on either side of Liz before leaving the cave.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Tess asked Maria getting impatient

"In thirty seconds" Maria said, "See? There's the rock formation" she said as the formation came into view, "Park the car here" Max said, "we will walk around the corner" he added as Maria pulled the car into a protected area of the formation and they quickly got out the car as they half walked, half ran to the meeting place.

Catherine, Ava, the Leader and the two guards had just arrived at the designated place when Tess followed by Max, Maria and Isobel ran into the semi circle area. The two groups stood looking at each other before the Leader stepped forward and said, "well it appears we are missing the guests of honour doesn't it" grinning he looked around and started laughing.

"Where's Liz?" Max yelled stepping forward

"Oh I'm sorry my lord" the Leader said bowing mockingly, "as to the whereabouts' of your queen, I have no idea"

"We were told that they were with you" Isobel said moving to stand with her brother

"What have you done with them?" Maria yelled standing along side with her brother and sister, "and who are they?" she asked pointing to Catherine and Ava

"Don't worry my dear, you will find out in good time" The Leader said, "Liz, Michael, I'm running out of patience"

"Well you really should get some then shouldn't you" they all heard a voice say; they turned their heads and saw Liz walking towards them by herself. "LIZ!" Max yelled, Liz looked at him and grinned before focusing on the Leader, "You yelled?" she said to him as she stopped and looked at Catherine and Ava smiling reassuringly, "do you really think that you are strong enough to take me on by yourself?" the Leader yelled at her mockingly. Max looked as though he was about to run over to her but Tess put her arm out and stopped him. "No" Liz said beginning to walk again, "I would like you to meet my brothers" she said as she raised her arms, there was a flash of blinding light and soon Michael and Alex were standing behind Liz walking with her to where the Leader stood. Max, Isobel and Maria knew that they had to act like they knew nothing and so gasped accordingly with what they saw. "Let's get on with this" Michael said walking up to the Leader, "I want you to send Catherine and Ava over to Liz and Alex"

"Very well" the Leader said discreetly looking at his watch, when he saw the time he grinned knowing that the beam was now on. The guards nudged Catherine and Ava to walk and once they were over by Alex and Liz, Michael then looked at Liz * Send Alex, Ava and Catherine over to Max, they will be safe over there * Liz looked at Alex and he guessed what they had said so he put his arms around the two of them and started walking over to the other group, Max saw what he was doing and motioned to Isobel, Maria and Tess to follow him as they went and stood in front of him to protect them. "I've completed my part of the bargain, now it's your turn" the Leader said as the guards moved behind Liz and Michael. "I don't think so!" Liz said, "You are going down" the Leader began to laugh and Liz and Michael both joined in, the others looked at them as though they were mad. "What's going on?" Catherine asked Alex "Don't worry, we have a plan and the Leader is about to get the surprise of his life" Alex promised as he hugged Catherine tightly, it was weird for him to have never met this woman, but he felt instant love for her, Catherine in turn hugged him back just as tightly and Ava soon had joined in. "It is you that are wrong" the Leader said once they had finished laughing, "you really thought I was just going to let you take back your sister and mother and then take you two? I don't think so"

"What?" Ava said standing up and moving to the front of the group

"There's been a beam in place ever since you arrived and it stops you from using your powers" the Leader said smugly, "Shit" Max said quietly,

"What do we do now?" Ava said looking at Alex,

"Don't worry about it sis" Alex said smiling at her but also keeping an eye on Tess who had been quiet ever since this thing had started now looked suspiciously anxious, until he remembered Liz telling him that the Leader wasn't going to tell her. "Oh you mean this beam?" Liz said as she turned around and focused on the wall's molecules, the molecules created a hole and Liz imagined the beam moving from its resting place to hovering in the air beside her. The Leader looked gobsmacked as the beam started floating beside Liz before dropping to the ground and breaking into pieces, "Opps, I really hope that wasn't expensive" Liz said looking at the Leader before looking at Michael, "it's funny how things so big can so easily break"

"Apparently so" Michael said returning her grin as he looked at the Leader

"How did you?" he asked but was unable to finish his sentence.

"When we connected to you earlier, the holographic picture may have gone, but Liz followed you and listened to every word you said," Michael said grinning at his sister, "my sister has some wonderful talents doesn't she?"

"GET AVA AND CATHERINE BACK" the Leader shouted to the guards who ran over and attempted to get through the shield that Alex, Maria, Isobel had put up around the group. "We can't get in" one of the guards said, "Tess bring Ava to me" the Leader said, and the teenagers looked on it horror as Tess grabbed Ava's arm and pulled her through the shield to where the Leader stood. Even though they already knew that Tess had double-crossed them it was still a shock to see her on the other side. Max and Maria took out the two guards and they all ran over to where Michael and Liz were standing, "any ideas?" Max said aloud. The Leader had his back to the cliff top with his arms tightly around Ava who was looking panicked. Tess was standing in front of them and said, "I'm sorry guys I really am, but you know how it is" smiling she turned around and said, "what do you want me to do sir?"

"Kill them," he said, "I want Ava to watch" As Tess started firing beams at them the group put up one big shield and found themselves protected from her. "Michael, you and I need to give Tess another target!" Liz said, Max looked as though he was about to say something but then he changed his mind and nodded, "be careful children" Catherine said from where she stood at the front of the group, "I will let my shield down and you will have to go quickly" the twins nodded and took each others hands before connecting, they nodded at Catherine to show they were ready and so Catherine dropped her arm and the shield was down. Tess saw what was happening and so aimed for Michael and Liz just as they came out of the hole in the group. Catherine saw this and moved into the path of the shot and was hit. "MOM!" Liz screamed seeing Catherine go down

"I will take care of her Liz" Alex said kneeling down quickly by his mother, "now go get Ava" this propelled Michael and Liz into action and they started moving across the desert to where Tess stood. Tess took the bait and started firing at them, giving Max, Isobel and Maria opportunities to aim for her, their aim wasn't as good and so they kept on missing. Liz and Michael then disappeared into thin air and in her surprise Tess turned her attention back to the group who saw this and put up their shield again. "What are they playing at?" Max said wondering where they had gone, but he saw Michael and Liz reappear behind Tess and as he watched he saw Liz connect to Tess and then two minutes later Tess dropped to the ground. "Give us Ava back" Liz said turning to face the Leader dropping her shield and walking forward, "never! If you won't give yourselves up then Ava is going to die!" the Leader said as he pushed Ava away from him. He had been standing very near the edge of the cliff and as he pushed Ava away the ground started crumbling under her feet and before Liz and Michael could grab her Ava disappeared screaming blocking out the Leader laughing. "NO!" screamed Liz and without hesitation she threw herself off the cliff after her sister. "LIZ!!" both Michael and Max yelled.

As soon as she had seen Ava go over the cliff, Liz had known what she needed to do, without a second thought for he own safety or the fact that she was going to jump off a cliff she went headfirst after her sister. Liz had heard her brother and her friends' screams but blocked them out as she raced faster and further down the cliff, which was extremely high up. Ava had her hands outstretched in an attempt to grab hold of something strong enough to stop her from falling saw her sister and screamed, "LIZ" Liz had closed her eyes and concentrated on slowing Ava down, as she opened her eyes she saw that she could almost reach her sister's outstretched hand. Liz pushed herself further and suddenly felt flesh met flesh and held on tightly. Then she stopped them from falling any further by changing the molecules of the air around them. "Are you ok?" Liz asked while they were suspended in middle air, Ava nodded her head as she looked below them seeing how much further there was to fall if their connection broke, "I really just need you to trust me ok?" Liz said understanding what Ava was thinking, Ava again nodded her head as she joined hands with Liz to form a connection with her, all the images from Liz's past went flying past her and soon they were connected. Liz then concentrated on lifting their body upwards and Ava seeing this copied her, slowly they felt their body begin to move upwards.

"Is she …" Max couldn't bear to finish the sentence as he and Michael knelt down as close to the edge as they dared to get. Michael shook his head and Max sighed with relief "That's a problem I mean to rectify" the boys heard a voice say; they suddenly remembered that the Leader was standing beside them and now had the advantage. Isobel looking up saw a rock by Michael's feet and mentally lifted it up hitting the Leader on the head and he hit the floor. "MAX? MICHAEL? YOU HAD BETTER GET OVER HERE!" Maria screamed, it then they remembered that Catherine had been hit, they reluctantly stood up and turned to walk away to where Catherine lay until they heard Isobel scream, "OH MY GOD!" as she pointed behind them, Max and Michael turned around to look and saw the unbelievable, Liz and Ava were holding hands and were also floating! They both had their eyes shut and were deep in concentration as they found their way over to the others. When their feet touched the ground, they both opened their eyes and grinned at each other before being pulled apart by Michael and Max. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Max said to Liz as he kissed her and held her tightly. Michael in turn had thrown his arms around Ava and they were just standing there in silence grateful to have each other. "Liz?" they heard a weak voice say, Liz pulled away from Max and looked round, her eyes then fell on the group of people kneeling in a circle with Alex holding someone – Catherine. Her heart sank as she; Michael and Ava ran over to where Alex sat. "Mom?" Liz said looking for a response, trying not to look at where the beam had hit her mother in the chest. Liz took one of her mother's hands and said, "Mom, its Liz can you hear me?"

"Liz? I never thought I would hear you call me mom," Catherine said smiling up at her daughter

"Well I never thought that I would have the opportunity to meet you" Liz said honestly gripping her hand tighter as the tears started to fall. "Where's Michael?" Catherine asked

"I'm here," Michael, said stepping forward and kneeling down next to Liz, "I never thought I would say this to anybody, but I love you and I'm glad I met you"

"I love you too my son, I love all of you, but I have to leave you now" Catherine said

"NO!" Ava said, "you can heal yourself, you can stay with us" Ava said with tears streaming down her face. "Oh Ava honey I can't, it's not my time anymore, but it is someone else's, someone whose life was taken from them"

"But he's dead, how can he come back?" Alex asked her understanding what she was telling them to do

"When Tess or the Leader dies then you have the power to bring back Kyle, you have to bring Kyle back if you want to survive" Catherine said, "it's time for me to go now" Catherine said as her breathing started to slow, "take care of yourselves and each other, Ava there is no need to be scared your family will look … after … you" and with that Catherine, mother of Michael, Liz, Alex and Ava died.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 27**_

There was silence for a few minutes before Ava started to sob, Alex reached for her and placed his arms around her as they both cried together, while Michael sat in a state of shock with a few tears running down his face, Liz threw her arms around her brother and soon he was crying while she was only able to shed a few tears the shock was too much for her. Max, Isobel and Maria stood behind them; both the girls had tears running down their faces as Max pulled them into a three-way hug grateful to have his family around him. Soon Liz stood up, she was almost in a trance like state and ignored Michael and Max when they both asked where she was going, she walked over to where an unconscious Tess lay, "Get up" she said nudging Tess's hand with her foot, "I said get up" as she mentally lifted Tess up into the air, the change of surface alerted Tess's senses and soon she woke up. "What's going …" she began to say and then stopped, seeing the unconscious Leader a little way off and also the body of Catherine surrounded by Alex, Ava and now Maria, Isobel and Max. Michael was standing up and watching Liz closely. "Oh" Tess said realising that she was screwed

"Is that all you can say?" Liz said angry, "you have killed two innocent people, destroyed god knows how many lives in the process and all you say to that is oh?"

"If you want I could send flowers (!)"

"I really would watch it; I'm not in the best frame of mind right now!" Liz said, "We are going to settle this right now!" she added putting Tess back down on the ground

"Fine by me" Tess said as she shot a beam out of her hand; Liz had been prepared for that and instantly a shield had gone up between them. The others were now watching and Max had stood up and attempted to walk over but with one look from Liz, Michael had stopped him. "You know I never liked you" Tess said attempting to put Liz off, "I managed to tolerate the others but you were always the one that bugged the hell out of me with the 'I love Max so much' crap" Tess yelled

"The feeling was entirely mutual! With the Max and I are destined for each other crap" Liz yelled back as she shot several beams out of her hand each hitting Tess's shield, which was slowly getting weaker. "You won't kill me, you can't!" Tess yelled, "you are far too weak, the guilt would haunt you forever! And also you have no idea how to kill me, I'm not like Catherine a simple blast to the chest won't do the trick" Liz knew that on some level Tess was right, she didn't know how to kill her, 'god mom I wish you had stayed around long enough to teach me how to kill Tess' Liz wasn't expecting an answer but she got one none the less, it was if it had been carried on the wind, 'Michael' Michael had evidently also heard it to because he ran over to Liz with his shield up and said "What do we do?" Liz grabbed his hands and closed her eyes forming a connection as she had done earlier with Ava halfway down a mountain, Michael copied her and waited, * we can't hold up the shield and do this at the same time * Liz said, * We need help *

* Max, we need another shield up, get the others! * Michael yelled in his mind, he didn't know if it had worked or not but soon he felt the pressure being taken away from Liz and his joint shield so they were able to concentrate. * Ready? * Michael asked his sister

* Let's do this * Liz said as she felt her feet leave the ground, she opened her eyes and saw that Michael and her had both left the ground and were now hovering several feet up above the warring groups. "I should have killed you all when I had the chance!" yelled Tess before disappearing.

"Where did she go?" Max asked the group that were on the ground,

"Beat's me" Alex said looking around confused, "LIZ! MICHAEL! WATCH OUT TESS IS AWOL" he yelled up at his brother and sister who where still hovering in the sky. "No I'm not, I am right here!" they heard Tess yell as she reappeared beside the body of the Leader, "Come and get me if you can!" she challenged from the side of them, "bet you can't catch me!" from the other side of them she shouted. Soon there were twelve Tess's in a circle around them and the group didn't know which one was real. "Liz we could do with a hand here!" Max yelled upwards not taking his eyes off the 'Tess' who stood in front of him. The group now stood back to back circling Ava who was cradling Catherine's body in her arms with Michael and Liz hovering in the air on top of them. Their options seemed to be limited as far as any of them could see, "so you guys tricked me and managed to meet up" The 'Tess' in front of Alex said, "I wouldn't of thought it possible that you could hide it from me" The 'Tess' in front of Isobel said, "and it looks as though you have managed to teach Maria how to use her powers, I'm amazed" The 'Tess' in front of Maria said, "It's a shame you won't live long enough to access their full potential!" The 'Tess' in front of Max said.

"You really are quite mouthy for someone by themselves" they heard a voice say from above, all of them including the Tess' looked up and saw Liz and Michael now had their eyes open and their auras of brick red and amber had blended together filling the air around them with power and static. Max looked amazed at the connection that Liz had with Michael and realised that no matter how much he worried about her safety she would always be able to take care of herself. He looked at the 'Tess' in front of him and saw that her face had drastically altered from smug to fear, the other Tess's were still looking smug but Max knew he had the real one standing in front of him. Tess's eyes were fixed on the two people hovering above him as were the others so he returned his gaze to them wondering what would happen next.

* Are you ready? * Michael asked Liz

* Nearly, we need to generate more power though! * Liz said frustrated

* It's ok, we can't be expected to get it right first time *

* I wish mom were here *

* I know, so do I * Michael admitted

* Fear not children I am here * Liz and Michael both heard a voice say as they looked down to the ground and saw something rise out of Catherine's body, evidently the others had seen it too and gasped as they stepped back. The ghost rose up to where Liz and Michael were hovering and said, * Are you real? * Liz asked looking amazed and hopeful at the same time

* No, I am your mother's spirit, she wanted to hang around for a bit to make sure you were ok * the spirit said slowly, * can you help us mom? * Michael asked

* Yes I can, I need to enter your connection * the spirit said placing one hand in Michael's and one in Liz's both were amazed to discover that her hands felt real, * thanks * a mildly amused voice said and Michael and Liz both grinned at Catherine, as her yellow aura joined the blend of theirs. * Ready? * Both of the teens nodded and so Catherine said, * I want you to concentrate on generating the power, to do this you need to circle *

* To what? * Michael asked, but Liz immediately got it,

* We need to move like a generator and it should give us the power we need * she said excitedly

* Ok * Michael said, * let's go! *

The group standing below had been shocked when they had seen what looked like a spirit leave Catherine's body and join Michael and Liz, Alex had been half tempted to shout out a warning to them but he realised that if it had come from his mother's body then it meant them no harm. Instead he pulled Ava up off the ground and hugged her close as they both watched in amazement as to what was going on up there. Max still kept flickering his gaze between the sky and the 'Tess'' it appeared that the real Tess was still too shocked to move and the Leader had regained consciousness, but instead of running he also looked gobsmacked as he walked to where Tess was certain that she would defend him but he didn't know which one was the real one. As the group looked up at the sky they saw a fusion of yellow to Michael and Liz's auras and soon saw them begin to spin, slowly at first but they were definitely spinning around in a circle, hands joined together just like children do in a playground. As they did, Max felt the entire atmosphere tingle with power and was warmed by it. As he stole another glance at Tess look though her face had gone from fear to terror as had the Leader's face and Max knew that whatever Michael and Liz were planning they would be safe and hopefully bring back Kyle.

* We are doing it! * Michael said excitedly as they spun faster and faster even though he didn't feel himself moving, * Keep it up * Catherine's spirit said to him, * Do you remember what you are supposed to do? * she asked them

* I do * Liz said,

* I sense a 'but' coming on* Michael said

* But how is it possible? * Liz said looking at Catherine

* All things are possible, especially for you and Michael when joined * Catherine said, * it is time, are you ready? *

* … yes * Liz said, * but I am afraid *

* You have nothing to fear Liz, I will be here with you * Catherine promised, * now go! *

"Oh my god!" Max said as he watched what was going on before him.

"Liz! What are you doing?!" Alex yelled at her as he watched in horror as he saw his sister let go of Michael and Catherine's hands and started circling by herself with her arms stretched out above her. "Oh shit!" they heard a voice say and as Maria looked at the 'Tess' in front of her she saw that it had disappeared and now the real one and the Leader were running across the desert. "MAX! TESS IS GETTING AWAY!" she yelled, but Max's attention was taken up by Liz,

"Don't worry" Ava said confidently smiling, "Everything will be fine"

"HOW WILL IT BE FINE? MY GIRLFRIEND IS SPINNING IN THE AIR!" Max yelled at her

"IT WILL BE FINE BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING, TRUST ME!" Ava yelled back, "YOU ARE UNABLE TO HELP SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL STAND BACK AND GET READY TO HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" she yelled

"WHY?" Alex yelled at her above the noise that was coming from above them

"BECAUSE WHEN LIZ HITS TESS AND MICHAEL HITS THE LEADER, THERE IS GOING TO BE AN IMPACT AND A REBOUND EFFECT" Ava yelled back

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY 'HITS'?" Isobel screamed

"YOU WILL SEE NOW GET MOVING" Ava yelled as she looked for somewhere to go but there was nothing. "WE NEED TO JOIN HANDS WITH OUR BACKS FACING INTO THE MIDDLE" she yelled at the group, "THEN WE USE THE GROUP SHIELD" the others looked at her and for a second she thought that they weren't going to listen until her brother came to her defence, "IF WE SHOULD BE LISTENING TO ANYBODY ABOUT THE STRENGHT OF OUR POWERS THEN IT SHOULD BE AVA!" The group realised that he was right and did as they had been told, before getting ready to watch. Tess and the Leader had also turned around to see what was happening.

* Michael, it's your turn! * Catherine's spirit said confident that Liz was ok by herself

* Will we ever see you again? * Michael asked reluctant to let go, knowing that when he did, he would break the connection with his mother. * I don't know * the spirit said sadly, * but Catherine will always be with you and she loves you *

* Tell her that we love her too * Michael said as he loosened the grip on his 'mother's' hands before moving away and spinning by himself as Liz had done.

"OH MY GOD!" Maria yelled above the noise seeing that Michael had just broken away and copied Liz, spinning faster and faster with his hands stretched above his head. The shield that the group had formed was protecting them and Catherine's body so far from the sand that was flying around caused by the power that Liz, Michael and what looked like the spirit of Catherine were causing. * There are two things that I neglected to tell you * Ava said, the others minds were suddenly filled with confusion, * one, is that we are connected while we are part of this shield, so that we can hear each others thoughts and feelings, and two is that the circle is to help us to join and build up the power for the defence, we have done that, so we need to move onto the next stage *

* Which is? * Alex asked his sister

* This * Ava said letting go of his hand, and forcing her body along with Max's to move, Max was holding hands with Maria was surprised to find himself moving but soon the five of them were standing in front of Catherine's body in a straight line with the shield going around the front of them, round the sides and it stretched behind them to cover Catherine. * That's better * Ava said,

* Are we going to be ok like this? * Isobel asked Ava, even though everyone else in the line heard the question, * yes, this way gives us better protection and also then we are able to see what is going on * Ava said returning her gaze to the sky.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 28**_

Liz had never felt so free before, as her body spun in circles, her thoughts were free and she knew what she had to do. Her brother's presence filled her and Liz knew that Michael was ready for what was coming next. She could feel him moving towards her and soon they were spinning side by side, * you take the Leader, Tess is mine * Liz said to him

* Ok sis, be careful * Michael said to her

* I will, you too, get in and out ASAP * Liz reminded him

* On three? * Michael asked

*Ok * Liz said getting ready

* 1 … 2 … * as Michael reached two both of them acquired their targets and kept a lock on them, * 3 * as soon as Michael said three both of them dropped out of their spins and started flying towards their targets still slightly spinning.

*Brace yourselves! * Ava said as the five of them watched Liz and Michael drop like missiles out of the sky, Ava could feel their horror and their panic by what they could see. Ava wasn't worried as she had seen Liz and Michael do this back on the other planet, she did have some fear though because it was the first time that either of them had done this. But she knew that if anybody could do this then it would be her older brother and sister.

The Leader and Tess saw them coming and knew that it was pointless to run anymore; instead they both stood their ground both acknowledging their defeat and hoped that the cause they believed in would survive.

Liz reached her target before Michael and like a missile being released from a submarine she hit her target with her arms outstretched, instead of the explosion you get from a missile when it hits it's target Liz was absorbed into Tess's body.

"LIZ!" Max yelled as he, Alex, Isobel and Maria watched in horror as they saw Liz enter Tess's body, Ava watched and released a sigh of relief that everything had gone ok with Liz, * one down, one to go * she said and the others looked at her and realised that things even though they didn't look like it were going how they should be as their horror turned to fascination they watched as Michael prepared to attack the Leader's body.

Michael kept his eyes open the entire time and watched as his sister entered Tess's body and realised that it was his turn, * so that is what we are supposed to be doing * he said to himself and to Liz but she didn't respond. Michael pushed his thoughts aside as he reached the Leader and was absorbed.

* I think I'm going to be sick * Maria after watching her boyfriend and best friend being absorbed as they waited to see what would happen next. They got their answer thirty seconds later as they saw both Tess's and the Leader's bodies begin to expand in size as though they were being inflated but with out the pump. While this was happening the ground was trembling by the impact of Liz and Michael hitting her ground so fast and also the sand was still flying around them, but the shield that the five of them had created held strong and protected them from everything that was thrown their way. The five of them were watching without blinking till their eyes began to hurt but none of them wanted to blink incase they missed something. Max being the biologist that he was (though Liz was better at it then he was) realised that the neither of the bodies could possibly get any bigger as they had reached the size that the skin would allow it to stretch, watched in fascination as they all saw a thin line of amber and brick red begin to show through the different bodies, the line came right down the centre from head to the ground. This line started to increase in width puncturing the skin of the people that they were occupying; the two bodies then pulled apart from each other and split into many different piece as they went flying past the five teens protected by the shield and as they looked behind them it pieces went into the sky and disappeared. As they all looked back they saw Michael and Liz standing where Tess and the Leader had once been standing with their eyes shut taking deep breaths. * Liz! * Max said wanting to go to her * Max don't break the connection * Ava said

* Why not? * He asked her

* I think we are about to find out! * Alex said indicating the large dust cloud that was about to hit them,

"LIZ! MICHAEL! BE CAREFUL" Max yelled at them, but they didn't hear him,

* They can't hear you Max, their bodies might be here but their minds are in a different place * Ava said, * here it comes! * She added as the cloud hit them all, the five teens continued to look at Michael and Liz as the sand and the rocks went flying around them and true to her word Ava was right, there seemed to be an invisible shield surrounding Michael and Liz, nothing not even heavy boulders touched them. As the cloud moved directly over them, Liz and Michael were hidden from their sight and the group of five realised that they didn't have to be connected to know that they were all praying that Liz and Michael were ok.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 29**_

* So where do you think we are? * Michael asked Liz, as they both looked at the big white room they were in which were full of doors, * I don't know * Liz replied, * I think that we are looking for something * she added as an after though.

* Of course! * Michael said, * don't you remember, mom said that in killing Tess or the Leader we had a chance to bring back Kyle? *

* Your right! * Liz said, * he must be in one of these doors, but we don't have time to look in everyone * she said.

* Maybe we don't have to * Michael said thoughtfully, * if we focus … *

* … on Kyle then we should be able to find him * Liz said, * my intelligence must finally be rubbing off on you (!) * she said grinning at her brother

* Ha ha * he replied, * we have to work fast, we don't have time *

* Ok * Liz said, she took her brother's hand and focused on Kyle. With their other hands they placed them against the walls that had suddenly appeared forming a corridor and began to walk slowly down the corridor. With their hands on the walls, Michael and Liz could check to see if Kyle was present in the rooms without having to search them. After five minutes of walking down the endless corridor, Michael felt something in the room where his hand was resting. * He's in here, I'm sure of it * Liz nodded her head knowing that her brother was positive about what he had felt, and she walked past him and opened the door.

As Liz opened the door and stepped back to allow Michael to see, they were amazed to discover that it was an exact replica of their school's gymnasium, complete with people from school. They walked cautiously through the door, which had suddenly turned into the gym's double doors leading out into the corridor and looked around curiously. * This look's like the game where we played Guffman High * Michael said to Liz as they moved away from the court to where the bleachers were. Liz looked around and saw that he was right, on the opposite side of the court was the Guffman's supporters who had travelled to the game sitting on the bleachers with their cheerleaders and mascot dancing around in front of them. On the side of the court where Michael and Liz were standing were everyone they knew from Roswell High and their cheerleaders and mascot. * This is frighteningly familiar * Liz said as the commentators announced that the players were about to come out from the changing rooms. * We need to find Kyle * Liz said looking around, * I can feel him, he is close by * she added walking in the direction of the changing rooms. * Liz! Watch out for the … * Michael didn't finish the sentence as the mascots started moving onto the court to have their usual battle for superiority of the court, but Liz carried on walking and Roswell High's mascot when right through her, * don't worry Michael, we aren't actually here, see our other selves are cheering up in the stands * she said pointing out where Alex, Maria, Max, Isobel, Tess and the two of them were standing and cheering. Michael had his arms around Maria, Max's were around Liz and Alex and Isobel were holding hands, Tess was standing in the middle looking at Max and Liz jealously. * And that's how it will be for Ava if we don't bring back Kyle * Michael realised, his youngest sister had lost the first part of her life and her family by events that were out of their control but the least they could do was to bring back her soul mate. Michael raced after his sister as she reached the changing room doors and walked through them.

Inside Roswell High's team were having their finally talk about strategies, Liz stopped for a moment when she saw the dream reality version of Kyle looking intently at his coach listening out for things that concerned him, and as she watched him she saw the real Kyle standing behind the coach looking sadly at his alternate version wearing the clothes that he had been wearing the night of his death. "KYLE!" Liz yelled when she saw him, he didn't look at her at first thinking that someone from the dream version had called his counterpart, but when he saw that his counterpart hadn't heard, Kyle raised his head and saw Liz and Michael standing by the lockers. His face looked confused before lighting up at the sight of them. Liz ran forward and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly as he did the same to her in return. "I'm so pleased to see you!" Liz said pulling away from him slightly, "Liz … Michael, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked confused, "I'm dead aren't I? You both can't be …"

"No Kyle, it's ok" Michael said stepping forward and touching Kyle reassuringly on the shoulder, "we've come to bring you back" Michael said

"What? How?" Kyle asked confused

"Trust me Kyle; there have been some developments since you last saw us"

"Like what?" Kyle asked

"We don't have time to explain things here," Michael said indicating the rapidly crumbling picture, the players and the coach had gone as has the sounds from the gym. "One thing though" Kyle said

"What?" Michael asked

"Is Tess ok?" Kyle asked, "I have been so worried about her" Michael looked at Liz and Liz looked back at Michael, "What? What happened to her?" Kyle asked looking panicked

"Kyle, Tess kind of screwed us over" Liz said not looking at him

"WHAT?" Kyle said looking shocked

"She sold us out" Michael said, "I'm sorry" he said as Liz put her arm around Kyle's shoulders,

"We have to go Kyle; we need you to come with us"

"Ok, but how?"

"Take my hand" Liz said, Kyle did as he was told and then Michael grabbed his other hand before taking Liz's so that they had formed a small circle. * I need you to focus on this image * Liz said to Kyle in her head, Kyle gasped but did as he was told, the picture of the desert entered his mind, he closed his eyes and thought about that image hard, trying not to let other questions leak into his mind. * Are you ready Michael? * He heard Liz asked

* Ready when you are sister dear * Michael said back and Kyle thought that he could almost hear Michael smiling. * Kyle, we are going to take some of your energy from you to help us bring you back, but you won't feel anything, it's the energy you use to give your powers * Liz said

* What do you mean powers? I don't have any * Kyle said looking extremely confused,

* We will explain everything when we get home, but this dream plane is rapidly deteriorating, the only reason that Liz and I were able to get here was because a window of opportunity presented itself to us and we took it, now that window is running out of time and if Liz and I are still here when it passes we will all be trapped here forever * Michael said to Kyle desperate to make him understand

* Ok * Kyle said, * let's go * he closed his eyes again and focused hard on the image that Liz had sent him willing himself to be there. Kyle felt himself begin to feel light and although he was tempted to open his eyes, he kept them tightly closed and kept focusing on the desert, scared that he would be trapped in repeating sketches of his life forever.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 30**_

The dust cloud that had covered the group for the past couple of minutes was beginning to move off them, whilst the five of them adjusted their vision to the daylight that had suddenly appeared before them, they all let down the part of the shield that each of them had been holding up. Everything was as how they had left it before the cloud had hit them, Catherine still lay behind them, though where the spirit version of her was now, nobody knew. Ava felt her eyes begin to well up again and Alex noticing how fragile his sister was went over to her and put his arms around her, he couldn't bear to look at Catherine either and also found that he was very near tears himself, Isobel seeing how distraught her boyfriend was and how he was trying to stay strong for his youngest sister walked over to them and put her arms around Alex and Ava as they both cried, trying to offer them some comfort, they held on to her tightly as they stood like that for a few minutes. Max and Maria were both looking at Liz and Michael who were still standing with their eyes shut and still taking deep breaths. "Something isn't right" Max said,

"I'm going over there" Ava who had been facing the bodies of Michael and Liz so that she didn't have to look at her mother yelled, "WAIT!" as she pointed up into the sky, "What's that?" she asked. The others all looked and saw a very strange site; it was as though two angels that were see through like Catherine's spirit had been, were bringing something solid to earth, "what is that?" Isobel asked as Alex pulled away from her and looked. When the spirit's neared the ground they floated over to where Michael and Liz were as they laid down the solid object that the others still couldn't see what it was properly they hugged each other before separating. "Call me crazy but I think that that is Michael and Liz" Alex said, the others were about to disagree when Ava said,

"I think you are right" she said as both she and Alex ran to where their brother and sister were. As they did the spirits saw them and waved at them before moving to the two standing bodies of the teenagers and grinning at each other they entered their bodies again. As they did so Michael and Liz suddenly opened their eyes and gasped, taking their first proper breaths again as humans before dropping to the floor beside the solid object. Alex and Ava reached them and suddenly stopped, "Oh my god!" Alex yelled. "I don't believe it" Ava said going pale, this drew Max, Isobel and Maria's attention as they too raced over and like Alex and Ava came to a shuddering stop when they saw what Liz and Max had brought with them. "How did you do that?" Max asked as the body began to move,

"Time to wake up now" Liz said bending her head down to check that the breathing and pulse were ok

"Did … it … work?" a voice that hadn't worked properly on earth for a while asked

"Yes, yes it did" Michael said, "Open your eyes … Kyle" Kyle did as he was told and opened them to find the brilliant sunshine bearing down on his face, "I don't … I don't believe it" he was finally able to say, deciding to sit up Michael and Liz both supported his as he looked at his friends, "I really am back aren't I?" he said looking at each of them in turn before his gaze fell on the face of a young girl, he couldn't explain it but he was sure that he had seen her before. As if she knew what he was thinking she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Can you help me stand up?" he asked Michael

"Sure" he said motioning to Liz to give some support as well. Soon Kyle was standing and after the group had got over their shock they ran over to him and hugged him crying, telling him how much they had missed him, under a silent agreement nobody mentioned Tess to him, "Kyle, I want you to meet my sister Ava" Alex said proudly pulling his youngest sister in front of him

"Your are the splitting image of Liz" Kyle said after a moment,

"That's because Liz is my sister" Ava said, "and he is my brother," she said pointing to Michael

"I take it you will explain later," Kyle asked and the others nodded their heads.

When Liz had opened her eyes back in her own body the first thing she had seen was the body of Catherine laying a couple of metres away, but she knew she had to focus on Kyle first. Slipping quietly away from the group who were too busy talking to Kyle to notice she quickly walked the distance to where Catherine lay and knelt down beside her, she took her mother's hand and sat quietly looking at her with a few tears falling down her face. After ten minutes her thoughts were interrupted by somebody saying, "you ok?" Liz didn't need to turn around to know that it was Max,

"I'm glad I got to meet her, at least I know who I am and where I am from" Liz said truthfully as she felt Max sit down beside her. "She will always be with you, you know that don't you," he said

"I know, I also know that whatever happens in my life and however complicated it gets, I have a family to protect and I will"

"You also have me, I know that I have been wrong about a few things lately but I am right when I say that I was put on this earth to love you and to always be there for you, just like I was in our last life. I love you and nothing will come between us again" Max said honestly

"I know, I love you to" Liz said as she kissed him, "I do have one regret though" she said pulling away slightly, "and what's that?" he asked looking serious

"I never got the chance to introduce you to my mother!" Liz said giving him a small smile

"Well maybe I can change that!" a voice said behind them, Liz turned around and saw that her mother's spirit had once again appeared. Liz stood up and ran to where the spirit was and threw her arms around Catherine, she was happy to find that the image was solid and knew that it was actually Catherine hugging her back. "I thought you couldn't come back," Liz said looking confused

"I will be able to come back sometimes to check on you, but you will probably never see me, you will be able to feel me" Catherine said smiling

"I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you, and I know that everything I have inside of me, all my hope and all my strength I have is from you and I wanted to thank you for giving me a family"

"You don't have to thank me for anything" Catherine said, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall down Liz's cheeks, "I did what I had to do to keep you and Michael safe and even though I regret leaving you, I don't regret the people that you have turned into, I love all four of you and I know that you and Michael will look after them just as you used to"

"I want you to meet somebody" Liz said looking back to where Max was standing, she held out her hand and understanding he walked forward and took it. "Max I want you to meet my mom – Catherine, Mom I want you to meet Max" she said grinning

"It's nice to meet you" Max said a little awkwardly

"You have not changed one bit!" Catherine said smiling at him, Max smiled back and the three of them laughed together. "He will always be there for you Liz, you no longer have to push him away, and you can't because no matter what you do nothing is going to stop him loving you"

"I know that now" Liz said smiling at Max before turning her attention back to Catherine, "there are two things that I wanted to ask you"

"Which are?" Catherine asked good-naturedly

"I know that you don't have the power to change things, but I was wondering if it would be possible to make it so that when we take Kyle back to Roswell people won't notice, as though he never died and also so that Tess never existed" Liz said,

"I think that I can do that," Catherine said

"How?" Max asked curiously

"My powers are stronger and are used for the greater good, if you suddenly bring a dead teenager back with you then people will become suspicious and that is the last thing you need, and the memory of Tess can easily be wiped, though only the group of you will know what has happened, and I suppose Sheriff Valenti as I know you trust him and he deserves to know the truth" Catherine said kindly

"Will people from the compound follow us back to Roswell?" Liz asked in spite of herself. Catherine opened her hand and a spinning ball appeared in the palm of her hand that was showing pictures, "even now the people from the compound know that Tess and the Leader are dead, they are packing to leave running scared that now you and Michael are quickly realising the full potential of your powers, they will leave you along for the time being because of the serious blow you have dealt them, they need a new Leader and another plan to destroy you which will take them a while as they are heading back to the home planet which is about a two year trip" Catherine said as Max and Liz saw pictures of soldiers running down corridors with equipment and running onto ships, before departing the compound and setting fire to it. "So we will be safe?" Max asked

"What is safe?" Catherine said back to him, "for the moment you will be, but you should never let your guard down, and always be wary, live your lives to the full just don't go looking for trouble"

"The other thing that I wanted to ask was could you help Kyle remember Ava? She remembers him, but he doesn't remember her, I know that she is lonely and it would help her to settle in Roswell if she had"

"I will do my best Liz; Ava will be taken care of won't she?" Catherine asked looking anxious

"Yes, she can live with me and my family; I will explain things to them, not the whole truth but enough of it, one last thing?"

"What?"

"Can we bring you back to Roswell with us?" Liz asked, Max looked at Catherine, who had started smiling again and said, "Yes, I think I should like that very much" Liz threw her arms around her mother again with tears streaming down her face. "Can you hold on for a moment for the others, they want to say goodbye to you," Max asked seeing that the others along with Kyle were standing behind them wondering what was going on. Liz pulled away and saw Catherine nod her head indicating that she could wait, "MOM!" Ava said seeing the person that Liz had been blocking, she ran past the others and into her mother's arms crying, Michael and Alex quickly joined them and Max took a couple of steps back to where Maria, Isobel and Kyle were standing wondering what was going on, "Catherine has come to say a final goodbye and to help us bring Kyle back to Roswell" he told them, the girls smiled sadly and Kyle knew that whatever he had missed it was going to be hard trying to catch up again.

Catherine pulled away from Ava and said, "I will be right back" as she floated over to where Kyle was standing, "things are a bit confusing for you aren't they?" she asked him, Kyle nodded his head unable to speak, "I will make things a bit easier for you" she said, "I need you to trust me" Catherine added as she put her hands on either side of his head. The others looked at him reassuring him that Catherine could be trusted and so Kyle closed his eyes waiting for the connection to start.

* FLASH *

Liz being kidnapped

* FLASH *

Michael going to rescue Liz

* FLASH *

Michael and Liz learning about themselves

* FLASH *

Michael and Liz finding their brother Alex, and their sister Ava

* FLASH *

The four of them learning about their past and their soul mates

* FLASH *

Max, Isobel and Maria finding out about Tess's betrayal

* FLASH *

Max and Maria following Tess and learning that she was working against them

* FLASH *

Michael, Liz, Alex and Ava appearing back in Roswell and Ava being taken captive

* FLASH *

Tess talking to the Leader in the back of the Crashdown

* FLASH *

All of them meeting in the desert

* FLASH *

Liz and Michael double crossing the Leader

* FLASH *

The Leader ordering Tess to bring Ava to him

* FLASH *

The others horror at watching Tess handing Ava over before she started attacking them

* FLASH *

Michael and Liz forming a connection and giving Tess another target,

* FLASH *

Catherine being hit by one of Tess's beams

* FLASH *

Michael and Liz disappearing and appearing behind Tess

* FLASH *

Liz connecting to Tess and watching her fall to the ground

* FLASH *

Ava being thrown off the cliff

* FLASH *

The others watching in horror at Liz throwing herself off the cliff after her sister

* FLASH *

The Leader being knocked unconscious by Isobel before he could attack Michael and Max

* FLASH *

Liz and Ava floating in the sky

* FLASH *

Catherine dying in Alex's arms

* FLASH *

Liz and Tess fighting

* FLASH *

The others forming a shield around Michael and Liz as they connected with each other as several Tess's appeared

* FLASH *

Something rising out of Catherine to help Michael and Liz who were now floating in the sky

* FLASH *

Michael and Liz being absorbed in the bodies of Tess and The Leader

* FLASH *

The Leader and Tess being destroyed

* FLASH *

A picture of Ava and himself from another life


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 31**_

Catherine separated from Kyle and said, "Are you ok?" watching Kyle struggling to absorb everything that he had learnt in the flashes that he had just received. "I'm fine" Kyle said smiling slightly, looking at Ava, "I remember you" he said and Ava smiled back at him as he walked over to her, "I loved you and then thought that Tess was you. I'm so sorry," he said to her putting his arms around her.

"Tess tricked you all Kyle" Ava said as she leant against him heavily, beside them Liz and Michael grinned at each other, while Catherine and Alex stood next to each other and smiled. "I have to go" Catherine said as she watched Kyle and Ava pull away from each other. Catherine turned to Alex and said, "I love you Alex, remember that and ignore the feelings of resentment you have towards your father, he does love you he just doesn't know how to show it" kissing him on the forehead before turning next to Isobel, "dear Isobel, forget the past, you didn't betray any of us, Tess did, Alex loves you, just concentrate on that" Catherine said as she hugged Isobel

"I will" Isobel replied as she moved to Alex who put his arm around her and held her tightly, Catherine then moved onto where Max stood, "Look after every one, as you once did" she told him as she put her arms around him, "your parents would be so proud of you" she added pulling away from him and smiling, "and I am very glad that you have won my daughters heart" she said

"As am I" Max said, as Catherine moved onto Maria. She stood before her for several seconds before saying "I didn't know if it would be possible for you to do it again, but you did, you were able to break through Michael's barriers and I am grateful, your love makes him feel safe, never forget that no matter how hard he tries to push you away, you have done well learning your powers, now it is time to teach Kyle his" Catherine said hugging Maria before moving onto where Kyle stood.

"Kyle, you have been through so much already, when you arrive back in Roswell it will be as if you never left, only your friends here and your father will know the truth, also everybody's memories of Tess bar yours, your friends and your fathers will be wiped clean" she said putting her arms around Kyle, "thank you for giving me another chance at life" he said holding onto her tightly,

"No thanks are needed" Catherine said, "Look after Ava"

"I will" Kyle promised. As they parted and Catherine moved onto Ava who had tears streaming down her cheeks, "I can believe you are going," she said, "just as soon as we have broken free of the darkness and have found our family then you go"

"I have to Ava and I know you do understand" Catherine said hugging her daughter, "you will be safe here with them, and now Kyle is back you will be fine I promise that I will always be with you" Catherine kissed her daughter on the forehead before turning to Michael and Liz. "Well you both did what I asked of you and more, you reunited this family and made sure that our enemies wouldn't harm you and for that I am grateful" Catherine put one hand up to Liz's face and the other to Michael's before saying, "you both know that I love you and will always be around you, now you have to move on with your lives and take care of each other. Michael go to Maria, she loves you and Liz the same with Max, you will always be connected with each other and nothing will change that, Max and Maria will find it difficult at first but they will adapt just like they did in the last life, my time grows short and I must leave" Liz and Michael threw their arms around Catherine and started to cry, "don't cry, I will check in on you, though you will probably never see me, but you will know I am there I love you" Catherine said as she disappeared, and Liz and Michael opened their eyes to find themselves hugging nothing but the air. The others watched them look at each other obviously talking and Michael nodded his head as he walked over to Maria who put her arms around him and held him, Liz looked at Max, who didn't need a connection to understand that she needed him, he quickly covered the distance between them and put his arms around her slim frame, while she just stood there silently.

After a few minutes, Liz started a conversation up with Michael, * we need to go back to Roswell *

* I know * he replied

* Which means we need the Jeep back as we won't fit in the Jetta * Liz pointed out as she pulled away from Max, "It's time for us to go home," she said to him

*Ok" he said,

"Michael and I need to get the Jeep" Liz grinned at him

"And how are you going to do that?" Max asked her smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair

"The old fashioned way" Liz said smiling, "but I think we are going to speed it up slightly" she added, "ready Michael?"

"Ready when you are" he replied kissing Maria as he pulled away from her, Liz did the same to Max as she and Michael met in the middle of the four couples and grinned at each other, * maybe there are happy endings after all * Michael said to his sister

* Of course there is stupid, otherwise none of us would be standing here! * Liz said taking her brother's hand, * you won't distance yourself when we get back to Roswell will you? * She asked him, this had been playing on her mind for a while now and she was terrified that she was going to lose the new found closeness that she had with Michael, * Of course not! How could you even think that? * Michael said to her looking completely shocked, he pulled her into his arms and said, * you are my family along with Alex and Ava and I will always be here for you and near you I promise * Liz held him tightly and Michael could see what she had been thinking and he pulled away from her and said, * you've been keeping all of this hidden from me haven't you? * Liz nodded her head and a few tears escaped from her eyes as Michael pulled her closer looking into her eyes, completely forgetting that they had an audience, * Let's get this straight, I am never going to leave you ok? * Liz nodded her head again pulled away from him, Michael tenderly wiped her tears away and saw Max glaring at him almost as though he was asking what Michael had done to upset Liz, "Chill Max, Liz and I were just sorting some unresolved issues" Michael told his best friend with the tone of voice that said don't push it. Max nodded his head and lost the glare. * Let's do this then * Michael said holding his sister's hands tightly as they both focused on the Jeep that was still parked near the compound. They both focused hard on it and they felt the Jeep move; they looked again and saw that it had disappeared. * Where did it go? * Liz asked Michael opening her eyes,

* I don't know * Michael said looking around in confusion, * it should be here * Liz looked around and then up in the sky, * I think I just found it * she said, Michael also looked up and saw that the Jeep was coming down quickly above them! * Time to move! * He told Liz as they disappeared just in time to avoid being hit by the wheels and then reappeared by Max and Maria, both Liz and Michael reached their arms up into the sky to guide the Jeep down to the ground safely and then worked on moving the Jetta. Their minds went racing the couple of hundred metres to where the faithful little red car was parked. Soon both the cars were parked side by side in the middle of the circle of teenagers and Maria asked, "Who's going where?" it was decided that Max would drive the Jeep with Liz, Ava and Kyle and that Maria would drive the Jetta with Michael, Alex and Isobel. Liz looked at Catherine's body and said; "I promised that we would take mom back to Roswell with us" Michael looked at her and nodded in silent agreement as Maria opened the boot of her car producing a couple of blankets to cover Catherine with. Michael took them off her as he and Alex went about wrapping Catherine up and putting her in the boot of the Jetta. Then the eight of them climbed into the two cars and headed for home knowing that this nightmare was over.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 32**_

More then four months had passed since that fateful day in the desert when the eight teenagers had been reunited, Liz still looked back on the day when they had returned home fondly and could still remember everything that had happened afterwards. When they had returned to Roswell, they had found that both the Sheriff and Maria's mother had returned from their break, Max and Isobel's parents and also Liz's parents. To make it easier the teenagers had gone to Kyle's house where his dad was and had watched the touching scene of the Sheriff and Kyle being reunited. They had then sat down and explained everything to the Sheriff, which had taken them nearly three hours, and the Sheriff had agreed to help Michael, Liz, Ava and Alex organise a funeral for Catherine. He had gotten angry when he had heard about Tess's part in his son's death and then thanked Liz and Michael for bringing him back, they explained to him that only the people in this room now knew that Kyle had died and Tess had been in Roswell and told him that everyone else's' memories had been wiped clean of the event. He had also been shocked when, Kyle, Liz, Maria and also Alex had informed him that they now had powers, but he had accepted it and also accepted Ava with open arms into the group once Max had explained the newfound family dynamics. The seven teenagers had then decided to leave to allow Kyle and Valenti to spend some time with each other as Max and Isobel went home to see their family; Alex had gone to see his and Maria had gone to see her mother.

Liz could still remember word for word what had happened when the others had gone and left Michael, Liz and Ava standing outside the Crashdown, she smiled as she thought back to that day. Michael had been about to go home before Liz had stopped him and asked where he was going, "home" he had replied. "No your not" she said smiling and he had given her a confused look as they stood outside the Crashdown where everybody had departed from a few minutes ago. "And why not?" he asked

"You and Ava are coming with me" Liz said smiling knowing that at some point they had to stop lying to people and the only way that they could do it was to tell the truth, "and no arguments!" she added as she took their hands and led them instead the restaurant. "LIZZIE!" her mom yelled as soon as she had seen her, "I've been waiting ages, where have you been?" she asked hugging her daughter tightly,

"I've been around, could we talk upstairs mom?" Liz asked

"Sure honey, your father is up there already" her mom said knowing that whatever it was it was serious as she looked at her daughter's face and the faces' of Michael and a girl who she didn't recognised but looked like Liz all of their eyes, were red and puffy. Liz had given her a small smile as her mother had opened the back door for her and Michael and Ava so that they could go upstairs to the apartment. "LIZ!" her dad had yelled as soon as Liz had set foot through the door and he had raced over to her and pulled her into a massive hug. * Maybe this isn't a good idea * Michael had said to her feeling uncomfortable, * don't be stupid! * Liz had told him, knowing that she had to ensure that Michael would always know that he had a family waiting for him in Roswell * things will be fine, I promise * and Michael believed her. "Honey, Liz wants to talk to us" Liz's mom said from behind Michael,

"Ok" her father said as he led Liz into the lounge who in turn had dragged Ava and Michael in with her followed by her mother. Liz parents had sat down on one the sofa's whilst Michael and Ava had sat on the opposite sofa with Liz sitting in between them holding onto each of their hands tightly "Dad, Mom … I know this is going to be hard for you … but while you were away I decided to search for my real parents. I know that I always said I wasn't going to but I can't explain why but I just felt this need to look for them" Liz looked at her parents to see their expressions and saw that they were calm but also had a hint of fear in their eyes. "I asked Michael to help me as he has had … experience of using social services and it took us a couple of days, but I found a woman named Catherine who appeared to fit the criteria, so we arranged to meet" her parents looked as though they wanted to say something, "don't worry!" Liz had said, "I took Michael with me and as soon as I had met Catherine, she immediately knew who I was and we started talking, she told me that she had given me up because it had been the right thing for her to do as she was unable to support two children so she gave them both up for adoption"

"Wait a minute" Liz's dad said looking confused, "TWO children?"

"Yes dad, it appears that I had a twin brother, but the adoption agency had separated us. I asked Catherine if she knew the whereabouts of my brother and she said that I had brought him with me" Liz said looking at Michael smiling, "I know it is going to sound hard to believe mom, dad, but Michael is my brother, we had everything checked out and it's all been confirmed"

"Oh my god Liz!" her mom said looking horrified, Michael immediately saw this and tensed up, but Liz squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled at him, "sorry Michael that wasn't directed at you" her mother had said back tracking quickly realising that she hadn't phrased what she meant properly, "what I meant was that if we had known that Liz had had a brother then we would of tried to find someway of keeping you two together" Michael's face visibly relaxed at this statement and smiling at Liz's parents had said, "it was ok, you weren't to know, neither of us knew until a week ago, it's strange to think though that in the past two years of hanging around Liz, I have actually been hanging around my sister!"

"I can understand that" Liz's dad said smiling kindly at the boy who worked hard in his kitchen and who he had taken a liking to, Liz grinned too and then resumed her story, "Michael and I kept going back to Catherine's everyday and she had told us everything about her life and what had happened to her since she had left us, she had also wanted to know everything about our lives here. We were even introduced to our sister Ava" Liz said indicating her girl that was sitting beside her, who smiled shyly at Liz's parents, "we found out that Catherine had gotten pregnant six months after I … I mean we had been adopted" Liz said as Michael had decided that he had been to silent and knew that he should help her tell the story, "but by then her husband and her were in a much better position to raise a child, they had come into some money and were also living in a nice neighbour and both had good jobs"

"My father died in a car accident when I was two years old" Ava said amending the details of her life slightly and Liz and Michael both smiled at her as she caught on, Liz's parents looked at the brown haired girl sympathetically who was the splitting image of Liz and Michael together and said, "We're sorry"

"It doesn't matter" Ava said with a small smile, "I never really got to know him, I was too young"

"As we went to see Catherine everyday, it became obvious to us that her health was deteriorating so eventually we asked her what was going on," Michael said lying through his teeth but knowing it was the only way to make the story believable. "She told us that she was suffering from a … brain tumour, that was killing her and that she only had a couple of days to live" Liz said her eyes filling with tears again as she thought about the way that Catherine had died and how they were saying she had died now. "When we found that out, Liz and I spent every waking moment with her and Ava" Michael said feeling his sister's heartbreak and also the lump that was forming in his throat. "My … I mean our mother died this morning," Ava said as the tears started to fall down her face again. Liz's parents looked in horror at the three teenagers sitting in front of them, Liz had wrapped her arms around Ava and Michael had now put his arms around Liz. Liz composed herself again and moved of the sofa to where her parents were as Michael shifted over to where Ava was and held his younger sister while she cried.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen" Liz asked as her parents followed her into the kitchen. Both of them put their arms around her and said, "We are so sorry Liz"

"I know" Liz said moving tighter into their embrace, "but now I have a favour to ask"

"What is it honey?" her dad had asked pulling away from her so that he could look her in the eyes

"Ava doesn't have any family, and because she isn't eighteen yet that means that she will be but put into foster care, and I don't want that happening to her, so I was wondering as we have a spare bedroom if she could live with us" Liz said looking at her parents, her parents looked at each other and as if by silent agreement Liz's mom said, "of course she can Liz, she is family after all"

"Thank you so much!" Liz said throwing her arms around her parents smiling. "She can work in the restaurant with Isobel, Maria, Michael and I!"

"What about Michael is he ok?" Liz's dad asked her

"Michael has been declared independent by the city council, he was given it because … because his foster father was abusive to him"

"Oh god" Liz's mom said putting her hands up to her face in horror

"That's why I am so glad that I have you guys, and that I have found the rest of my family"

"And we are grateful we have you and now two more additions to our family, and you can tell Michael that he is welcome here anytime" Liz's dad said, "We will help you guys to organise the funeral, but we will talk about that later, I think we should give the kids some time alone" he said to his wife

"Of course, we will be downstairs if you need anything" Liz's mother said to her

"Ok, thank you so much" Liz said hugging both of her parents as they left the apartment to go downstairs as Liz took a deep breath before going back into the lounge.

Liz could still remember the expressions on Ava and Michael's faces as they heard her walking into the lounge. Ava had looked at her with a panicked expression on her face, as though she was worried that Liz's parents were going to turn her away. Michael's expression was full of fear as well for his sister and what Liz's parents had said. "Stop looking so worried!" Liz had said laughing, "god you both look as though you are about to be sent to the gas chambers or something!" she had said as she threw her arms around both of them. "You have been both been declared part of the family!" Liz said excitedly

"Oh my god!" Ava said and burst into a fresh set of tears

"What even me?" Michael asked looking shocked

"Yes, even you Michael, Ava I want you, hang on let me rephrase that my parents and I want you to move in with us"

"Really?"

"Yes really" Liz said hugging her tightly

"Michael, you are welcome around any time as I didn't think that you would want to be sharing with your sisters and lose your lovely apartment, though Ava and I have to be welcome around whenever we want!" Liz said grinning hugging her brother

"You got it," he said grinning back as he felt himself become part of another family.

Two weeks later after that, things had changed and for the better, Michael was still living in his apartment though he spent most of his time around the Crashdown and the apartment, Liz's parent's had even given him his own key! Ava had moved into the apartment, and worked with Maria, Isobel, Michael and Liz at the Crashdown, both Michael and her had grown to really care about Liz's adoptive parents as they had about them.

Most nights the three of them would sit out on Liz's balcony just looking up the sky and taking things into perspective, like they were doing tonight.

"It's strange to think of everything that we have been through recently," Ava said as she sat back in the lounger with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. "Tell me about it" Michael had replied when where he sat on his lounger, "I can't believe that none of us have cracked up since then or even during it" he added as he stretched out and pulled the blanket closer to his face to keep the cold out. Next to him on the third lounger also wrapped up in a blanket Liz was writing in her journal everything that had happened to her since her captivity; she was very silent and had been withdrawn recently but Michael knew that the past couple of days had been tough on her especially when it had come to organising Catherine's funeral.

The funeral of Catherine had taken place a couple of days after the eight teenagers had gotten back, Liz's parents had paid for it and left Liz, Michael, Ava and Alex to organise it. They had kept the service small only the eight teenagers, Sheriff Valenti and Liz's parents had been present, throughout the service Liz, Michael, Ava and Alex had stared at the coffin which they had decided showed be white with yellow flowers to signify Catherine's aura which they had witnessed when she had connected to Liz and Michael. The service was kept short and then Kyle, Max, Michael and Alex stepped forward followed by Valenti and Jeff Parker to lift the coffin and take it a short distance up to the top of the hill where Liz had decided that Catherine should be buried so that she could feel free, her brothers and sister agreed with her and so it was decided. Each of Catherine's children held a yellow rose and as the coffin was lowered the four of them threw their roses into the coffin with her. The rest of the group were holding red roses and also threw them in. As they had finished Liz threw in four photographs, which had one of the couples in each, happy and smiling, then finally Michael threw in one big photograph of the eight teenagers. Ava was silently crying as were Michael and Alex, Liz just stood there and looked at the coffin that was now deep into the ground. The four of them instinctively moved closer together, with Michael and Alex putting their arms around their sisters. At the end of the ceremony the eight of them split into couples with Max and Liz walking down the hill arm in arm, next came Michael and Maria who were walking arm in arm with Maria's head on Michael's shoulder, Alex and Isobel then came next followed by Kyle and Ava. Ava was still taking the loss of Catherine hard, but she was slowly getting through it.

But now the funeral was over and everything was still normal in the world at least for everyone else but the aliens. Michael and Maria were with each other constantly so much so there were even talks of them moving in together, Alex and Isobel were as happy as ever and both had managed to relax safe in the knowledge that they were meant to be together, Max and Liz were giving their relationship another go now that she had come to the conclusion that maybe 'Future Max' had been made up by Tess and also now that she knew that they were destined to be together and finally Kyle and Ava were trying to give their relationship a go, they were taking things slowly but it was plain for everyone to see that they would be fine. "What's the time?" Ava asked suddenly sitting up

"It's time we were going out," a voice said on the fire escape stairs, two seconds later Kyle's head appeared and the surprise of that even managed to drag Liz's attention away from her thoughts. "Hey. I'm sorry I completely lost track of time," Ava said grinning at him as she went indoors to grab her jacket. "Hey guys" Kyle said coming up on to the balcony while he waited for Ava to get ready,

"Hey" Liz said giving him a small smile before she returned to her journal and her thoughts, Michael on the hand started chatting to Kyle about football and guy things like that when eventually Ava appeared at the window and said "Ok, I'm ready" as she stepped out onto the balcony, "I will see you guys later" she said kissing Michael goodbye and going over to Liz, "hey are you ok?" she asked as Liz hadn't appeared to of heard her, "what? … Oh yes I'm fine, have a good time" Liz answered kissing Ava goodbye, "bye guys" Kyle said as he followed Ava down the fire escape, Liz and Michael could hear them laughing and joking with each other as they walked to the end of the ally way and onto the street.

"So what's up then?" Michael asked Liz he couldn't explain it but for a while now he felt that she had been hiding things from him, things that were important and would affect their relationship and everyone else's. Since coming back from the desert Liz had changed she wasn't her normal vibrant self anymore and he didn't know why. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine really," Liz said looking at her brother with a small smile, "You're sure?" he asked her concerned, because to him Liz was anything but fine, she rarely hung out with the group and when she did she barely chatted or even laughed with them as she once had. "I'm positive" Liz replied before returning to her writing,

"Well if you're sure, I'm going to head home Maria is probably waiting for me anyway" Michael replied standing up and putting the blanket away. "Ok then, I will see you tomorrow" Liz said keeping her eyes firmly on her book, "You would tell me if there was anything wrong wouldn't you" Michael asked as he kissed the top of his sister's head and feeling once again that Liz was in pain and she wouldn't let him help her. "Of course, go on go home to Maria" Liz answered still not looking at him

"Ok sis, see you later" Michael said reluctantly as he climbed down the fire escape, once Liz was sure he was gone she let the tears fall as she to disappeared from the balcony.

A week later, the eight teenagers had gone out to dinner to celebrate being back together and to acknowledge what they had lost and what they had gained. After they had eaten they had sat round the table just looking at each other and taking the events of the past couple of weeks in. Max tapped a glass with a fork to bring everyone's attention to him and once he had that he said, "Well I want to tell everyone how grateful I am to see us back together, and I also want to welcome Ava into our family and I hope that she will be happy with us …" he was interrupted by a round of applause from their table and Ava hid her face behind Kyle's shoulder feeling slightly overwhelmed, Kyle laughed at her as he stroked her head lovingly. "Sorry about that Ava" Max said grinning at her, "next I wanted to say that even though we have two interesting family dynamics in the group, Isobel and I are very happy to welcome Maria to our family and …" he was again broken off by a round of applause, "and also to say that as far as Kyle is concerned he is part of our family to, because lets face it if he goes into your family then I am stuck with two sisters to fend off by myself! And also it would be incest because he wouldn't be able to have a relationship with Ava!" this all made them laugh, "well Evans and Evans I am very grateful" Kyle said raising his glass, "to family" he said,

"To family" the others said raising their glasses and taking a sip.

"Next I have a question for my very beautiful girlfriend's twin brother" Max said turning towards Michael, "What?" Michael asked looking worried as Max stood up and looked at him, Liz looked up to wondering why Max wanted to talk to Michael. "I would ask Liz's father but I wanted to keep it in the family so to speak" Max said stalling for time

"Continue" Michael said his eyes narrowing slightly

"I was wondering if you would give me permission to ask your very beautiful sister to marry me" Max said, Liz looked very surprised and the rest of the table turned to look at Michael to see what his reaction would be, * well Liz what do you think? * Michael asked her grinning, Liz smiled slightly back at him, before saying, * what ever you think is best brother dear *

* If he hurts you I will kill him! * Michael said as Liz got up from her seat and flung her arms around him, "you are the best twin brother I could hope to have!" she said aloud and Max looked to Michael who said, "I give you my permission, but I must warn you if you hurt her, I will kill you" grinning at his friend who for a moment had thought he was going to say no. Liz walked back around to where she had been sitting and sat down as Max went down on one knee and said, "Elizabeth Parker, will you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?" as he got out a jewellers' box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a platinum engagement ring with a small diamond nestled on top of it. The table and indeed the entire restaurant looked at Liz who had tears streaming down her face looked at Max and said, "of course I will" before throwing her arms around him and kissing him. The whole restaurant broke into a round of applause as Max pulled away from Liz and said, "I love you" as Maria, Isobel and Ava pulled him out of the way so that they could hug Liz and see the ring. Max went around the table to sit with the other three boys who were looking amused by what the girls were doing. "Maxwell I have to talk to you about something" Michael said as soon as Max had sat down beside him.

"It's about Maria and me"

"Everything is ok isn't it?" Max asked worried that his best friend had hurt his sister

"Everything is fine, it's just that Maria is …" Michael was interrupted by Liz gasping, her eyes wide open and looking at Michael, the girls followed suit and looked at Michael while the boys were looking between Liz and Michael "crap" he said under his breath, standing up quickly and going over to Liz,

* Why didn't you tell me? * Liz demanded as soon as he had reached her

* I was going to, but then there just didn't seem like a right time *

* I can't believe it, is it true? *

* Yes, you are going to be an auntie, you pleased? * He got his answer when Liz threw her arms around both him and Maria, crying with laughter, "why didn't you tell me Maria?" she asked

"I was keeping it as a surprise" her best friend said, "I'm so glad that you are happy I was worried about how you were going to react" Maria added pulling away from her best friend with tears streaming down her face. "Can I feel?" Liz asked excitedly

"You won't feel anything, but sure," Maria said sitting down on a nearby chair and lifting up the top part of her two-piece. Liz sat down eagerly and put her hand on Maria's stomach.

* FLASH *

A healthy two-month-old baby girl with a healthy heartbeat reaching out to Liz recognising her, and Liz could feel that she was happy and contented.

Liz broke the connection and grinned, "I can't wait to spoil my little niece when she arrives!" Michael and Maria looked stunned, as did the rest of the table who thought they had misheard when Liz had said niece, as they weren't even aware Maria was pregnant. Liz threw her arms around her brother and best friend as both her and Maria burst into a fresh set of tears. Michael pulled away and went to the others and said, "Well as I think you guys may have worked it out after seeing this, Maria is two months pregnant and Liz says that we have a healthy baby girl!" the table was silent for a few seconds before Ava and Alex moved over to where Michael was standing and hugged him, Kyle, Max and Isobel moved over to Maria and hugged her too.

Liz pulled away from Maria to let Max, Kyle and Isobel celebrate with their sister, she then decided that she needed a few moments by herself so she quietly excused herself from the table and headed out onto the balcony that was situated behind the table that they had been sitting at. There was a slight breeze out and she wished that she had brought her jacket out with her as she was only wearing a black dress and her hair was pinned up into a plaited french twist, as the restaurant they had gone to was black tie. For some reason although she couldn't work out why, she found herself crying again; Liz was excited for Michael and Maria, she had seen and felt everything that the baby was feeling, and she was happy for herself because she was going to get married to Max and she was so excited but she couldn't help feeling that she was going to lose Michael and she also couldn't stop thinking about Catherine. In the time since they had come back from the desert, Liz knew that she had changed. They weren't subtle changes either, when she had connected to Tess's body she had taken on her memories and were now starting to get flashes of them, Liz could now remember how they all died in the other life and she now knew that her brother had died protecting her as had Max. Also Liz had realised that she had become far to dependant on Michael, the first couple of days that she had been back in Roswell Liz had felt absolutely lost so she had thrown herself into organising the funeral and avoided the others apart from Michael, Ava and Alex as much as possible, she no longer felt comfortable around her adoptive parents and she didn't know why. Liz also hated it when Michael went home to Maria every night after sitting out on the balcony with her and sometimes Ava and Alex; she hated herself for feeling this way because Maria was her friend, but she couldn't help herself, the most she could do was block her thoughts from Michael and try and ignore her evil thoughts.

"Hey" Liz heard a voice say as she was looking at her engagement ring, she didn't have to turn around to know who that it was Michael, "hey" she said keeping her back to him and making sure that the mental block was still up that she had been practising since they had gotten back. It was hard to believe that they had been back over two weeks now. "What's up?" her brother asked standing a couple of metres behind her. Liz kept her back to him, as she didn't want him to see that she was crying, "Nothing, should there be?" Liz asked trying to make herself sound normal.

"Well I can't see or feel what you are thinking, which leads me to believe that you don't want me to" Michael said, he had felt strange when he had suddenly not been able to feel Liz's presence in his mind and had become worried as to where she was. "I'm fine" Liz said as a few more tears fell down her face, "then turn round and face me" Michael said

"Why?" she asked

"Because I want to see your face" Michael said, suddenly catching a glimpse of some of what Liz was thinking, he could now feel that she was upset, but he didn't know why. "I will be in, in a minute" Liz answered still not looking at him, to Michael her voice sounded high pitched and different, but he also knew that his sister wasn't going to turn around, so he said, "ok, I will tell the others you will be in soon" before going to the door opening it and then closing it without going through. He also masked his presence and hid his thoughts from her so that she wouldn't know that he was still standing behind her. As soon as Liz thought that he had gone, she closed her eyes and broke down in tears, Michael stood torn between wanting to go to her and staying away. While Liz was crying, she couldn't keep up her mental block any longer and Michael suddenly felt his brain being overloaded by everything that his sister was going through, Liz wasn't just slightly unhappy, she was miserable going on feeling suicidal. The decision made, Michael walked quickly over to where his sister was standing, turned her around and pulled her into his arms. Liz leant heavily against him and held him tightly as he rubbed her neck and stroked her back, while everything that she had been thinking about the past couple of days and had felt tonight poured out of her. "I … thought … I thought you had gone" Liz managed to say, "I … I didn't want you to see me like this"

"What's wrong?" Michael asked her gently as he had put his head against the top of Liz's, and tightened his hold on her. "I … I just want … I don't know" Liz said as she began to shiver. Michael feeling this let go of Liz slightly and shrugged off his tuxedo jacket and put it around Liz's shoulders before returning his arms to Liz's waist. "Now come on kiddo, what's wrong?" he asked as he felt her stop shivering and her crying slowed, "it's just that … I have just … found you, and now we are being separated again, I'm getting married, and you are going to have your own family now, that you won't need me anymore" Liz said not looking at him as she pulled away and walked further along the balcony that looked out over the bottomless lake that was just outside Roswell.

She was grateful that Michael had given her his jacket because the temperature had dramatically cooled just like it had done the nights they had spent in the cave. Liz pulled the jacket closer around her and breathed in the scent of her brother feeling grateful that she had found her family. Liz heard Michael walk up beside her and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he put his hands on the stone wall in front of him and looked out across the lake that was lit up by covered lamps; this caused the water to be in different shades of colour, green, blue, pink, red and yellow. "I will admit to you and only you that I am terrified about the fact that I am about to become a father, and I am also terrified that this is going to drive a wedge between us" the two of them looked at each other before looking back out at the lake and for the next few minutes there was silence apart from the sounds of the lake moving softly because of the breeze. "It feels weird being back in civilisation, I had gotten used to living in the cave" Liz finally said, "I know, I had gotten used to it just being you, me, Alex and Ava" Michael said with a sigh, "I am terrified of losing you Michael, Max and Maria already feel threatened by the connection and I love them both to pieces but I somehow feel that they are going to try and separate us without themselves knowing it or even us knowing it" Liz said feeling on the verge of tears again

"You are not going to lose me I promise" Michael said as he turned his back on the lake and stood against the wall, even though he was just now wearing a white shirt the cold hadn't affected him as he thought it would. Liz turned around to moving closer to Michael as she did; he in turn put his arm around her and drew her closer to him. They stood like that for a moment and Liz said, "so what do we do now" Michael looked at the top of her head and thought things over as they continued to stand away from their friends. "It looks as though we have both turned into recluses" he said with a small smile as they both heard music start up from within the restaurant, "looks like the band have started up" he added, "Maybe we should go back in," Liz said with hesitation

"I don't know" Michael said, "You see I really would like to dance with my beautiful sister"

"And I would love to dance with my drop dead gorgeous brother" Liz said

"May I?" Michael asked pulling away from her and holding out his hand

"You may" Liz said smiling as she took his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder, Michael in turn put his other hand around her waist and they slowly moved to the sounds of the band's version of Phil Collins – In the Air Tonight.

"Where's Liz?" Max asked Maria as the group resumed their seats at their table,

"I don't know" Maria said looking around confused, "Michael has gone to," she said indicating the empty seat beside her. "I wonder where they are" Max said looking around confused

"Well they will probably be together and if they are, then you don't need to worry" Maria said reassuringly, "I know, you're right" Max said grinning, as the first strands of music from the band started to play, "would you like to dance?" Max heard Kyle ask Ava from across the table, he watched Ava smile before saying, "I would love to" as Kyle helped her up and together they went onto the dance floor, he then saw Alex whisper something to Isobel who stood up with him as they to headed to the dance floor and then finally Max turned to Maria and said, "well since both our loved ones have deserted us, would you like to dance?"

"As you are my favourite brother, I would love to" Maria answered taking his hand and going onto the dance floor as the band started to play 'In the Air Tonight'.

_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord**_

_**I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord**_

_**Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord**_

_**Well, if you told me you were drowning**_

_**I would not lend a hand**_

_**I've seen your face before my friend**_

_**But I don't know if you know who I am**_

_**Well, I was were and I saw what you did**_

_**I saw it with my own two eyes**_

_**So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been**_

_**It's all been a pack of lies**_

As the song continued to play, Liz closed her eyes and put her head on Michael's chest, she felt safe with her brother standing with her, as though none of the dangers that faced them in the world existed to hurt them. "Why does this feel so strange?" she asked Michael

"I don't know kiddo" he replied knowing exactly what she meant.

_**And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord**_

_**I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord**_

_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord**_

_**And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord**_

_**Well I remember, I remember don't worry**_

_**How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time, we ever met**_

_**But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me**_

_**The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows**_

_**It's no stranger to you or me**_

_**And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord**_

_**I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord**_

_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord**_

_**And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord**_

The last notes of the song were played and so Liz and Michael drew away from each other, "you should go inside" Liz said pulling further away from Michael knowing that she had to get away before he found out things that he really didn't need to know, "Then WE should" he replied looking into her eyes. "For you yes, for me no" Liz said moving even further away from her brother

"There is something else wrong, what it is?" Michael asked realising that his sister was more troubled then he first thought. "I'm fine" Liz lied, "I just want to be alone for a while"

"I don't buy it" Michael said, Liz took Michael's jacket off and gave it back to him, he looked at her in surprise as she then looked around and seeing no one else around Liz waved her hand over her dress and changed it into black hipsters, tight black shirt and a long leather jacket. "Where are you going?" he asked her as he waved his hand over her hair magically removing the pins that were holding it up so it tumbled around her shoulders; he preferred it this way, "somewhere where I can think, somewhere where I can work out what I'm feeling and how I can keep myself from hurting the people that I love" Liz said kissing him on the cheek, "don't worry" she added as she disappeared.

"What are you talking about? Where did you go Liz?" Michael asked aloud as he closed his eyes and tried to find his sister, "damm it!" he said when he discovered that Liz had put up a mental block; "be careful Liz" he said as turned around and walked back into the restaurant.

"Where's Liz" Max had asked as soon as Michael walked back to the table.

"I don't know" Michael replied truthfully, "we were talking and then she took off somewhere"

"Where?" Max asked looking angry

"Again, I don't know" Michael said

"You just let her leave?" Max asked again

"We may be connected Maxwell, but that doesn't mean that I can control her" Michael said getting angry, "so just get off my case while I go and find her" he said turning around and walking back out the door to the balcony. "Where do you think you are going?" Max asked him following him outside along with Maria, "To get my sister and bring her back" Michael said looking around and seeing no one he waved his hand over his tuxedo changing it into black jeans, black t-shirt and his black leather jacket. "I'm going with you" Max said stepping forward

"No you're not, Liz is unhappy about something and she obviously doesn't want any of us to know, but she will talk to me whether she wants to or not" Michael said taking two steps back and raising his arm just in case they tried to come any further. "Don't worry Max, we will find Liz and bring her back" Maria said walking towards Michael feeling certain that he would allow her to go with him, she seemed to be dealing with the connection a lot better then Max was, but she could also see that Liz was very upset about something which Maria wasn't entirely sure that Max was aware of. "Sorry Maria, this is a one person trip" Michael said kissing her quickly, "I will be back soon," he added as he closed his eyes and thought of where his sister would possibly have gone Michael focussed on the cave and disappeared. Maria looked at Max absolutely shocked, he put his arm around her and said, "come on there's nothing we could do" before pulling her back into the restaurant determined to find out what was going on from either Alex or Ava.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 33**_

"What's going on Max?" Isobel asked as she saw her brother and sister walk back through the doors leading to the balcony with faces like storm clouds. "Liz and Michael have taken off somewhere" Max said through gritted teeth as they both sat down at the table. "What do you mean?" Ava asked looking worried, "they were outside talking, then Liz went AWOL and then Michael refused to let us go with him and now he has disappeared as well" Maria said looking decidedly unhappy.

"They will be ok, Michael will find Liz and bring her home when she is good and ready" Ava said trying to act as a peace maker to some very unhappy people. "This whole thing has been rough on all of us, but most importantly on Liz because she knew that her real mother was out there somewhere, then she found her and then mom was taken away from her just as quickly, then she had to come home and deal with her adoptive family, whilst making arrangements for mom's funeral whilst also trying to sure that she didn't leave out her parents. It's a lot for her to take in all at once, so let's cut her some slack, let Michael find her and try and enjoy the rest of the evening" Alex said helping out Ava and trying not to get angry at the insensitivity of Max. Both Max and Maria had the grace to look ashamed and Max said, "you are right Alex, sorry", Alex looked at him and gave him a tight smile as he took Isobel's hand and led her to where the other couples were dancing. Kyle and Ava followed suit and Max and Maria were left with no choice but to follow, each wondering what was going on.

"Where are you Liz?" Michael asked aloud as he reached the cave, he quickly looked around and realised that she hadn't been here, the symbols in the room had lit up as he had arrived which in theory meant that nobody had been here for a while. On the floor of the cave lay the abandoned sleeping bags that they had brought to make things more comfortable for them; Michael was hit by a wave of familiarity and longing; he had really enjoyed those nights when it had been him, Liz, Alex and Ava. Michael sighed and again closed his eyes and tried to connect with his sister, this time he thought he saw something, somewhere that had recently held a lot of pain for her and all of them. He opened his eyes and suddenly it clicked, "the desert" he said aloud as he disappeared.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 34**_

_**If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

_**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

_**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**_

_**If you are mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

_**I never know what the future brings**_

_**But I know you are here with me now**_

_**We'll make it through**_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

"What do you think is going on Alex?" Isobel asked him as they danced slowly to the band who were now playing their version of 'Daniel Bedingfield's If You're Not The One'; she loved every single second of her new life with Alex but the one problem that seemed to keep upsetting everyone was the connection between Michael and Liz. Isobel loved the pair of them to death, but she still didn't understand how or why this connection was possible and why it hadn't presented itself sooner. "I don't know" Alex said tightening his grip on her, hating the confusion of everything

"I think Max is getting confused and angry by this whole thing" Isobel replied stating the obvious

"I know" Alex replied not sure how to handle things or deal with Max or Maria's resentment towards Michael and Liz's new found closeness. "It could be worse though … we could have found out that Michael and Liz were destined to be together instead" he add trying to lighten the mood

"Is Liz ok?" Isobel asked as Alex spun her around before pulling her close to him

"I don't know, the past few weeks have been really hard for her, I think she is having some major problems or issues with her adoptive parents and she has really begun to depend on Michael, now everything is changing, she's now engaged, and Michael is now going to be a father, so I'm guessing that they are worried they are going to be split up" Alex said

"I can understand that, I would probably feel that way if I had a connection with Max"

"I know my brother, he will bring Liz back, but they have to sort things out first and Max needs to learn that Liz now won't always run to him in a crisis when Michael is going to be the first one to find out"

"So you are thinking that they are both terrified of losing each other so soon after finding each other and that is why they are behaving so strangely" Isobel said as she listened to the words of the song and felt how realistic they were to the situation that they were all in. "Precisely" Alex said as he kissed her.

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

_**If I don't need then why am I crying on my bed?**_

_**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**_

_**If you're not for me then why does this distance main my life?**_

_**If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

"What's the deal with Michael and Liz?" Kyle asked Ava as they danced

"Does it matter?" Ava asked him grinning as she moved her hand against his neck

"Well when you put it like that," Kyle answered grinning as he leant forward and kissed her.

_**I don't know why you're so far away**_

_**But I know that this much is true**_

_**We'll make it through**_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_**And I wish that you could be the one I die with**_

_**And I pray you're the one I build my home with**_

_**I hope I love you all my life**_

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

_**Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it take my breath away**_

_**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**_

_**Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right**_

_**And though I can't be with you tonight**_

_**And know my heart is by your side**_

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

"Max stop worrying about Liz" Maria said for the umpteenth time as she watched her brother stare off into space. "I'm sorry Maria, I can't help but worry" Max said sighing wishing that he could of danced to this song with Liz. But instead he was stuck dancing to it with his sister, "Well don't, Michael will find her, talk to her and bring her home"

"That's the part I hate" Max said

"I know you do, but you got to face facts, Michael is always going to know what is wrong with her first"

"Ok, you can stop" Max said, "so I'm going to be an uncle then …"

The night sky shone with stars as Liz reappeared in the desert where they had all been a couple of months ago, she didn't know why she kept on coming here as she had been doing every night when the others left her alone since they had come back. Maybe she wanted to keep reliving everything over and over again as not to forget everything that had happened to her and changed her making her into the person she now was; either that or that this was the only place where no one seemed to come to as she could still see the footprints and the burn marks of where everything had taken place so that she could think things over.

Liz slowly walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, she couldn't believe how close she had come to losing her sister when the Leader had thrown her off it, Liz remembered the lack of hesitation she had felt when she realised that her sister had gone and then the freedom and the heart stopping thrills of falling down to meet her. She had eaten very little at dinner, but she could still feel the familiar urge of wanting to be sick, so she dropped to the ground and waited for the feeling to turn into reality.

"Hey" a voice said interrupting her thoughts, "hey are you ok?" he asked suddenly realising what Liz was doing, "Liz? Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked in a shocked voice, he hadn't known or been able to tell that she was in the midst of a relapse with her anorexia, it made him really start to worry about what else his sister was hiding from him and the others. "You really don't know when to quit do you?" she sighed not turning around to face her brother as she slowly got to her feet, wiped her mouth and then rummaged through the pockets of her leather jacket trying to locate a piece of chewing gum, which she then started to chew to get rid of the horrible taste she had been left with in her mouth. "Not really no, why do you think I have so many fights with Maria?" Michael replied with a forced amused voice as he walked over to where she was standing, feeling the pain in Liz when he mentioned 'Maria's' name. "So are you going to tell me what's really wrong? Or am I going to have to keep following you tonight?" he asked watching her as she continued to keep her eyes on the skyline and the moon. "Nothing is ever going to be easy for us is it?" Liz asked him

"What do you mean?" Michael asked her confused,

"Well maybe if we had had this connection when we were kids we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?" she replied in a toneless voice, Michael tried to read her thoughts but was having difficulty as they were so overwhelming with pain and emotion, but the one thought that kept playing over and over again was how much it hurt his sister whenever he went home to Maria and how confused she was about it. "Do you want to try something?" Liz asked suddenly breaking into his thoughts

"What?" he asked her struggling to make sense of what he had just seen

"Take me hands," she said to him putting her hands out in front of her, Michael didn't bother to ask her what she was doing, he did what he was told to do, "now shut you eyes" again Michael did so and when he opened them again he was shocked to find himself out across the cliff hovering on thin air.

"Well it doesn't look like they are on their way back soon does it?" Max said to the group once they had tired of dancing. "Why don't we head back to the Crashdown and play some cds and things?" Ava suggested to the group not really wanting the night to end, "I'm good with that" Alex replied as did the others because they were all anxious to wait together until Liz and Michael made it safely back together. "I will get the bill" Max said signalling a waiter who was passing by.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to start guessing?" Michael asked Liz again when he had finally got used to the idea that he was floating above a huge space of nothingness. "I can't Michael it's too hard," Liz said moving closer towards him and feeling his arms go around her. "Well you are obviously not dealing with it as you are, why won't you let me help you?" it took a while before Liz answered and even when she did it was in a small voice knowing that this was going to change everything, "… because you are part of the problem"


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 35**_

"Look at me!" Michael said in shock at what he had just heard, loosening one of the arms he had around Liz he moved it up to her face so he could force her to look into his eyes …

* FLASH *

Liz in the past life playing with her brothers and sister in the grounds of a great castle, the sun was shinning and a little way behind them sat Catherine and their father watching their children play together laughing and smiling with happiness.

* FLASH *

Liz meeting Max for the first time when they were young at the palace and looking to Michael for reassurance when she found out that Max and her were destined to be together forever.

* FLASH *

Liz and Michael taking part in a commitment ceremony with Max and Maria when they were young, both looking at each other helplessly and knowing sadly deep down that they were going to be separated.

* FLASH *

The betrayer showing them self to Liz, Michael and Max before killing Max and watching Liz scream with horror as Michael ran up to stand in front of her telling her to run before being killed.

* FLASH *

Liz holding Michael tightly in her arms as he took his last breaths silently comforting him while looking defiantly at Tess waiting for her to finish her off to.

* FLASH *

Liz feeling jealous every time Michael left her and Ava and went home to Maria.

* FLASH *

Liz dreaming that she and Michael were together and each time, waking up just as he was about to kiss her.

* FLASH *

Liz not feeling comfortable around the group anymore so disappearing off to the desert or the compound whenever she saw Max or the rest of them.

* FLASH *

Every time Liz ate something, she was unable to stop herself from running to the bathroom to throw everything back up again – a clear sign that her anorexia had returned.

* FLASH *

Liz sitting alone on her balcony every night when everyone was asleep crying.

Michael took a deep breath as he disconnected from Liz trying to process everything he had just seen, but he couldn't get his head around it. Liz realising that Michael had dropped his arms from around her started to move further and further away from Michael so that she could watch his reaction and also curse herself for letting him see too much; when she had moved just out of arms length from him Liz slowly let down the barrier that she had put up around her thoughts to block Michael out, thus enabling her to go into his thoughts and feelings and work out what he was feeling. * Maybe if we had had this connection when we were younger I wouldn't be feeling so confused now * she said more to herself then Michael but she knew that he would of heard it anyway.

As she had let down the mental block that she had been holding up since they had been back in Roswell, Michael was overwhelmed by the thoughts and the feelings that Liz had been having about everything that had happened to them in the past few months and he realised that she had been struggling to deal with this by herself so that they wouldn't come to be having the conversation that they were having now.

While all of Liz's thoughts were pouring into Michael, all of the ones he had been having were flowing into Liz, as she floated away from Michael, Liz tried to process everything that she had made him keep from her. Liz realised how worried Michael had been about her and the way that she refused to talk to him about what was upsetting her or the way that she refused to let him into her head so he could be comforted by her presence in his. She also felt how conflicted he was by the happiness he felt whenever he was with Maria but also how he missed not having Liz around in his life everyday like they had been in the cave. * So what do we do now? * She asked silently as she sat crossed legged in the middle of the sky waiting for an answer.

"Where do you think they are?" Max asked as he sat down in the Crashdown. The others had decided to finish their night out because without Michael and Liz it just seemed pointless. Kyle was helping Ava fix some drinks, while Isobel and Maria were sitting at the bar talking excitedly about the baby. "I don't know" Alex said, "Michael will bring her home though, I promise you"

"I know, it's so annoying that he knows where she is and how he can help her and I don't"

"I know Max, but that is the way it is going to be, and we all had to cope with it a life time ago just the same as we do now" Alex said reaching over and lightly touching his friend's arm. Max smiled at him and then leant back against the wall with his eyes shut.

They had been floating in silence for nearly an hour now, not talking to each other not even in their heads as though waiting for an answer to magically appear to them to help them through the mess that they were in. * Michael? * Liz asked hesitantly from where she was sitting * Michael? *

* What? * he finally responded from where he was sitting cross legged a couple of meters away

* What do we do now? * Liz asked as she began to move closer to him

* I don't know * he replied looking at her as she moved closer to him

* You want to know the strangest thing? * she suddenly said as she reached him

* What? * he said

* Well before we knew any of this, I always felt as though I could feel someone sharing my thoughts and feelings, even when I was really young; obviously I was too young to make any sense of it at the time so I created I guess an invisible friend to take on the role of someone who knew everything about me who was able to read me just as I could to them *

* I know the feeling * Michael replied smiling slowly at Liz

* Michael I know that this is hard but we have to sort it out before we go back to Roswell … before we face our friends *

* I know, but there is not a lot we can do really is there? At the end of the day we are family and Maria is pregnant with my child I can't leave her for something we are not even sure is real do you understand? *

* Y… yes … I think I do * Liz replied sadly feeling pain flow through her body, she stood up and turned away from Michael * I know it hurts, but what else can we do? * Michael said to her standing up to; he moved over to Liz and pulled her into his arms while at the same time trying to push the pain that he was also feeling out of his mind. Liz pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes before moving her hand up to his face as he lent in and slowly kissed her.

* * * * * * * * *

* FLASH *

The eight of them had decided to make one last stand against their enemy so while Zan, Ash and Marcus had prepared the army for deployment and Melinda, Ava, Tess and Vilandra had evacuated as many of the women and children as possible into hiding; Rath and Hanos were talking to their parents "Mother please you have to go" Hanos said as they stood in front of great ship that was getting ready to depart the planet, " We won't … we can't … leave our children to face death," Catherine said her face wet with tears, "Father you have to leave, if you don't and we all die who will help to rebuild the planet? Protect the planet's population from Kivar and the other rebel factions? We need you to stay safe until then" Rath said appealing to his father praying for him to understand how hard it was for them to make this decision "Very well my son, my daughter; we will do as you insist, but you must make a promise to us in return"

"Anything Father" Hanos replied

"Promise you will come back to us along with the others" Catherine said as she gathered up Rath and Hanos to hug them and kiss them goodbye. "We will be fine Mother I promise" Hanos said as she felt tears stream down her cheeks as she broke away and turned to her father who held his arms out and as she walked into them they closed around her tightly, "We love you and want you to remain safe are you sure you will not come with us?" he asked Hanos

"You know that is not possible Father, we have to find out who the traitor is and if we were to come with you then all of us would be put to certain death, this is for the best" Hanos replied as she held her father tightly, he in return kissed he forehead and said, "very well, Catherine we must leave now" realising that time was not on their side. Rath pulled away from Catherine and then proceeded to hug his father goodbye as Catherine and her husband boarded their ship; Rath pulled Hanos away from the ramp as it began to retract neither of them taking their eyes of their parents as they stood at the door and looked down at their eldest children until the ramp had completely retracted and the door closed shielding them from view; realising sadly this would be the last time any of them saw each other again.

The ship was preparing to take off when Rath and Hanos heard screams from outside the door, * we need to give the ship time to get out of here * Hanos said looking hard at her brother,

* I know * Rath said looking at Hanos,

* I will have to mind-warp all of them to hide us and the ship * Hanos said as she watched the enemy on the other side of the door trying to prise their way through it. * Ok, lets do it * Rath said as he and Hanos moved to the side of the room. "Commander we are under attack, you are cleared for departure, get them out of here" Rath said into the radio link on the side of the wall, not waiting for a response Rath opened the launch doors and without hesitation the commander of the ship took off into the sky,

* Go! * Rath said to Hanos watching her close her eyes and focus on wiping the ship from everyone's memories and putting a false memory in place of the one she had just taken away, realising she needed help Rath connected to Hanos to boost her powers. Once she was certain it was done the two of them disappeared out of the shuttle bay to safety just as the army of the enemy burst through the doors expecting to find the Royal Party there as their insider told them that they would.

* The insider has to be one of us * Rath said to Hanos as they ran for the others,

* Only the nine of us knew that our parents were leaving the planet * Hanos replied shocked that one of them had betrayed them. * We have to get to the others * Rath said looking at the ruins of the city that had once been magnificent, * they will be again * Hanos promised as they ran to their partners, their friends, their family and … the traitor.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 36**_

Michael and Liz pulled apart wide-eyed in shock, had they really just seen all of that from a kiss? Was this a dream? Had they really kissed? Liz held onto Michael tightly struggling to absorb everything that had happened "that was … different" Michael finally said feeling overwhelmed by the vision he had seen of him sending Catherine away, "we knew that we weren't going to win the war didn't we?" Liz asked looking at him, "Which is why we told them to leave, we knew that we weren't going to win but we decided to stay and fight to give them a chance to get away"

"Were we always this unselfish?" Michael said with a small smile

"Michael, we have to know the rest … or do we?" Liz asked him, "I mean are we still the same people? We have so many problems at the moment with everything; do we really need to know how we died and what happened afterwards? Is it worth putting ourselves through the pain of having to sit and watch and know that we can't interfere?" Liz said as she brought them back over to the cliff top and gently placed there feet back onto solid ground. "I honestly don't know" Michael said thoughtfully, "Things are different now, because we have made them different" he said taking her hands and bringing them up to their faces; both of them locked their eyes onto her engagement ring, which seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, "I can't marry him … not yet … not while I feel like this" Liz said as her eyes filled with tears though she didn't take her eyes off Max's ring, "if this had happened before we found out about everything then I would have been jumping for joy and been the happiness girl alive, but it didn't and I can't pretend, not to him and obviously not to you, I can't pretend that everything is alright just the same as I couldn't do when I was alive before"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked her

"You remember the flashes you picked up off me? About the commitment ceremony and everything? I spent the whole time looking for you and wanting your reassurance, to know that you wouldn't leave me, and to know that we wouldn't be separated but we were, just as we were afraid of"

"I know" Michael said with a sigh

"We have to go back though, I have to see him … explain" Liz said looking fearful

"Now?" Michael asked not wanting to

"What else can I do? I have to do something, things are far too screwed up, I mean you are my brother, we hear each other and feel each other and yet I don't see you as a brother not at the moment, because I am far too confused I don't know what I am feeling, you know I don't" Liz said looking Michael straight in the eye, "We can't do anything to change it though, this is how it is Liz there is nothing we can do, you have Max and I have Maria …"

"I KNOW" Liz shouted before taking a deep breath and saying in a calmer voice, "I know, don't worry brother I will do nothing to hurt you or Maria, I want my niece to be happy"

"So what do we do?" Michael asked her in confusion

"I don't know about you but I am going" Liz said making a decision but masking it to stop Michael seeing what she was planning, she moved closer to him and Michael dropped her hands, Liz in turn reached for him and hugged him tightly wondering if this was the last time she would get to do this again, * I love you Michael * she said as she pulled away and went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved at the last moment so her lips landed on his for the briefest second, as Liz pulled away she smiled sadly before turning around and walking away so he couldn't see the tears that had began to fall.

* Liz? * she heard Michael call in her head as she slowly put the mind block up then she heard him call her name before starting to walk after her just as she disappeared into thin air.

Michael stopped walking, * where have you gone Liz? * fearful that he had lost her, he couldn't find her or sense her, she was gone. Michael suddenly became scared just like he had been when he was a child, scared that he had lost Liz forever that she wouldn't come back to him or the others, he was panicking but told himself to calm down, he tried to think rationally 'she would go back to the others' he thought as he took one last look around him and disappear back to his friends and family and hopefully Liz.

Liz didn't know why she had chosen to come to the compound, but for some reason she felt safe here. She had decided to come here after her talk with Michael to calm down, she knew that she had to face the others and him at some point but she wasn't ready to do that yet, it was too hard; she didn't know if she would ever be able to face Michael again … not until these feelings had disappeared it hurt far too much to put any of them through that.

As she walked slowly through the burnt out shell of the compound, watching carefully incase any parts of the building were likely to collapse. As Liz walked through the maze of corridors she took the opportunity to look in rooms that she hadn't been able to go into the past couple of times she was there. Liz reached one particular door, which looked oddly familiar, and as she walked through it, she realised that she had somehow stumbled into Catherine and Ava's living quarters. A lump formed in Liz's throat but no tears followed, instead of being burnt to ashes this place looked as though the flames handed touched it at all. Liz went and sat down on the sofa that was in there and as she did, a thick book came floating off the shelf on the opposite wall and landed beside her. Liz drew her legs up off the floor and brought them to her chest. Then she moved the book that was beside her pulling it towards her as she opened it and turned to the first page; she quickly realised that it wasn't just any ordinary book but that it was a photo album, her mother's photo album. Liz slowly turned to the next page and saw a picture of her mother and someone who she guessed was her father on their wedding day, both of them looked happy and were smiling at each other; it made her wonder if they were now back together. As Liz went further through the book she saw that there were also pictures of the home planet which her mother had somehow managed to bring here, as she turned the pages Liz saw pictures of Hanos and Rath when they were little smiling with their arms around each other, on another page were the two of them again with Ash and Ava and on the last page were a picture of Hanos and Rath at some sort of celebrations, wearing long robes of bright, beautiful colours dancing together, looking into each other's eyes as they had done tonight and Liz wondered if they had felt the same way that she and Michael had felt tonight. With a sigh full of confusion and tiredness Liz turned away from the book and started staring at the wall, somehow feeling closer to her mother and her past life just sitting there.

It was now 2am and the six teens were still sitting in the Crashdown waiting to see if their two friends or in Alex and Ava's case brother and sister and in Max and Maria's case soul mates would reappear. Kyle and Ava were sitting in a booth with his arm around her, Ava had her head lightly on his shoulder as she dozed and Kyle had rested his head on top of hers. Alex sat opposite him and had his arm around Isobel who was copying Ava. Maria and Max had moved to the bar stools and sat down talking quietly as not to distract the dozing teens. A thin white light suddenly appeared in the room waking the sleeping teens up with a start, the white light disappeared and in the middle of the room stood Michael, "Is Liz here?" he asked.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 37**_

"What do you mean is Liz here?" Max asked worried by the fact that Liz wasn't here or with Michael, while Maria ran up to Michael who put his arms around her and held her tightly before responding to Max's question "What I just said, is she here? Alex? Ava?" Michael asked his younger brother and sister who were looking worried by the fact that Liz hadn't returned with him, "No we thought she was with you" Ava finally spoke,

"What happened?" Alex asked going up to Michael and looking at him, "you look terrible what happened?" he said looking concerned at the state his brother was in

"Michael where is Liz?" Maria asked him looking into his eyes but all she could see was turmoil in them which scared her, "We had an argument, she disappeared and now I can't find her," Michael said running his fingers through his hair spiking it up even further then normal and trying to shield his face so the others wouldn't be able to see how upset he was. "What did you argue about?" Max said going up to Michael looking and sounding extremely angry, so much so that Michael gently pushed Maria over to where Isobel and Kyle were standing before answering, "it doesn't matter, all I know is that she's put up her mental block and I can't get through it … I can't hear her … I can't feel her" Michael replied sounding near to tears before looking at Alex and Ava who looked at each other and made a silent agreement; "We are just going to borrow Michael for a few minutes" Ava said as she and Alex pushed Michael out to the back area of the restaurant not waiting for a response from the others.

"Michael? What happened?" Ava asked kneeling in front of her older brother as he fell onto the sofa and put his head in his hands, "Michael? You need to tell us, if not the others then at least the two of us, we are your family" Alex said sitting down next to his brother waiting for him to get his thoughts together. "I should have seen it sooner …" Michael started sounding tired

"Seen what?" Alex asked in confusion as he interrupted his brother

"I should of realised how upset she was … how unhappy she was … but she wouldn't let me into her head … I couldn't see it until it was too late … and … and now I think it is too late" Michael said breaking down completely at the pain he was feeling, it was like someone had taken half of him away and now he was just empty. Ava seeing her brother was in pain without his connection to Liz threw her arms around him and held him as he sobbed like a child, Alex also quickly realised that his brother was scared and feeling all alone and was also frightening Ava put his arms around the two of them in an attempt to give Michael some comfort, something to hold onto while he was disconnected from Liz.

There were many things that Alex didn't necessarily understand in the world and the Michael/Liz connection was the biggest one of them all, but to see his brother terrified by the fact that he couldn't find Liz and that he couldn't feel her in his head was heart wrenching. So he tightened his arms around Ava and Michael trying to comfort them and himself at the same time, whilst wondering what had happened to make Liz run away from them, and if she was even coming back to them.

The others were standing outside the door to the back wondering what was going on, Isobel was talking to Maria in a bid to calm her down, Maria was worried about where Liz was and the fact that Michael had seemed so un-Michael like when he had come back as though something really important had happened tonight. Max had started to pace up and down the length of the restaurant floor, going crazy as he had no idea of what was going on, he didn't know where Liz was, true she had been acting very strangely since they had come back from the desert but he had put that down to stress rather then anything else; now he was torturing himself with "how could I not of noticed anything?" he desperately wanted to talk to Michael but Alex and Ava had taken him away for some unknown reason and until he came back, Max would continue to pace. Kyle was watching Max pace up and down which would normally have driven him mad, but he realised that his brother was going through some serious issues at the moment so decided not to say anything. But eventually someone had to break the silence, "What do you think is going on in there?" Kyle said asking the million-dollar question, the others looked at him almost surprised that someone had had the nerve to speak aloud, eventually Maria looked up and said, "I don't know, but I want to find out" she said as she walked up to the door, but then she stopped and said, "but what if he doesn't want me?" she said almost sounding fearful of what would happen if she went through the doors. "Let's give them another couple of minutes," Isobel suggested knowing that if Michael were upset he wouldn't want everyone to see. Kyle and Maria looked at her and even Max stopped pacing for long enough to say "good idea" before taking up the pacing again.

Liz had decided that it was time to move away from the compound this place felt too quiet as though there could quite possibly be something waiting for her in the shadows, as she got up off the sofa she saw the photo album out of the corner of her eye and knew that she had to take it out of the compound with her, so that she could add to her mother's pictures and experiences, "I have no where to go though" Liz said aloud as she realised how alone she was now without Michael, "I can't face Max and I almost definitely cannot face Michael not after everything"

"So what are you going to do then?" a voice said that made Liz jump, Liz turned around and saw Catherine standing in the corner of the room, "Mom?" Liz said as she walk towards her anxious to find out if she was real or whether Liz was imaging her as she had done so many times since they had come back from the desert, "so what are you going to do?" Catherine asked her forehead creased in concern looking at Liz, "I don't know" Liz answered as she felt the tears run down her cheeks Catherine reached forward and brushed them away for her. "You know you and Michael had this same problem back when you were Rath and Hanos, you never were able to separate from each other, I suppose it is harder for you now you haven't had this connection all of your lives you had it for months instead"

"So what do I do?" Liz asked fearful of the answer that she already knew

"You need to do what you did last time Liz, you need to forget about it, Michael will always be an important part of your life but you belong with Max you know you do, this connection is just confusing you that's all" Catherine replied moving towards the sofa and sitting down with a sigh,

"Why was it, that when Michael and I … kissed we saw memories of our past?" Liz asked as she moved closer to her mother wanting more and more answers yet being totally afraid of what she would say, "The two of you are so strong Liz, nobody is sure of what you two are capable of, you both loved each other so much that when one of you blocked the other one it hurt them so terribly almost as though they had been severed, but when you connected together then you were able to accomplish almost anything together, but now because of this new 'dynamic' the balance of the group could be and will be upset"

"I know what I need to do, … but I am afraid, afraid that I will lose my friends, Max and even Michael and I couldn't bear that I love them far to much to hurt them, you know I do"

"It doesn't matter what you do Liz, someone is always going to be hurt just like you and Michael are each hurting now but you have to work through this otherwise the group will become broken, Liz what you have to remember is that you and Michael were able to get past this when you were alive before, you can get through this again I promise you" Catherine told Liz as she hugged her tightly.

"Where are we?" Liz asked moments later suddenly realising that they had left the compound far behind. "I decided to distract you for long enough so I could bring you back to Roswell to give you a head start" Catherine said smiling sadly as they reappeared on top of Liz's balcony looking into her bedroom that looked so warm and inviting. "I have to do this don't I? Liz asked looking at her mother helplessly as a child would. "Yes you do Liz for the safety of everyone and everything, you have to bury your feeling's for Michael and go on with your life just like you once did, though together you and Michael are strong, you still need the love of your destined ones to complete you and the circle, it's the only way to stop our enemies winning, when your father was killed, I wanted to die the thought of going on without him it hurt so much; but I knew that I had to stay strong for you and Michael and then when I found Ava alive, I knew I had to keep going until the day that you came to find me; never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that all my children would be together again, but you are and from what I can gather I will be a Grandmother to Michael's child … there is too much at stake for you to risk being destroyed by the enemy" Catherine said sadly, "I'm not being heartless Liz you know I am not but you have to listen to me"

"I know" Liz said looking into her mother's eyes and realising she was right, "I can't face them now though, you know that mother, I need some time to think to work out what I truly feel for Max and for Michael, I need to be away from Roswell if I stay then I am going to hurt everyone and hurt myself in the process"

"I must go now" Catherine said as she moved towards Liz, "take care my daughter you will make the right decision I know you will, because you always do" she added as she held out her arms towards Liz, Liz touched her mother's hands before hugging her tightly until soon she realised she was hugging thin air.

The tears were streaming down her face as Liz mentally packed her clothes; she watched clothes flying into her bags as she decided that there was no way she could stay in Roswell not at the present time; she had already decided where she was going, back to her Aunt's house where she had stayed the last time that things had gotten too hard for her in Roswell because of the aliens * except I'm one of the aliens now * Liz thought to herself with a small smile. Knowing that she couldn't leave not without trying to explain to the people who loved her what she was doing, Liz quickly scribbled notes down for the others trying desperately to find the words that she wanted to tell them; the struggle of trying to keep up the mental block was getting too much for her especially when she this upset and so she just prayed that Michael would be too engrossed in something else rather then trying to find her, but she knew that was not likely to happen. * I'm sorry for doing this Michael, but I have no choice but to * Liz said to herself and to him if he was listening. As she sealed the envelope and wrote his name on the front, Liz then took one final look around her room, at all the pictures of her friends with them smiling, laughing and joking and she knew that if any of them ever wanted to be happy again that she had to leave, until she had her thoughts and her feelings straight. Liz put the seven letters on the bed as she picked up her two bags and headed for the window.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 38**_

Downstairs, Michael suddenly pulled away from Ava and Alex and immediately stood up looking and listening intently around the back room that they were in. "What's wrong Michael?" Ava asked as she and Alex both stood up and looked at him. "Liz is here I think I can feel her" Michael replied as he went through the doors, which led back out on to the restaurant floor; completely ignoring Max, Kyle, Maria and Isobel he walked slowly through the restaurant closely followed by Ava and Alex until he stopped at the end of the restaurant which was directly underneath Liz's balcony; with a small smile on his face he turned and ran for the doors at the back of the shop and as he ran up the stairs, he felt the pain that had been going through him earlier slowly disappear as he got closer to his sister's presence.

"What the hell is going on?" Max asked Alex as Michael ran past him but Alex had already disappeared behind Michael do the others had no choice but to follow them to find out the answers to the questions that they were again looking for.

Liz had just closed the windows to the balcony after stepping through them, she only had one more thing to do now before she could leave and that was to pick up her journal, she needed now more then ever to record her thoughts and to try and make sense of them all before she could even consider coming home. Once she had picked up her journal from the loose brick in the wall she took one final look around her balcony and then as she stood by the fire escape she saw Michael standing in her room. Unable to look away she watched as he looked around the room and saw his eyes fall onto the envelopes that were on the bed, however instead of stopping to look at them, he turned towards the window and to Liz.

Michael had run up the stairs at lightening speed leaving the others far behind and had got to Liz's bedroom before the others had even got through the back doors at the bottom of the stairs. As he had walked into Liz's room he had felt her presence so clearly that the hurt and the pain that he had been feeling because he had been separated from her had completely disappeared. As he looked around the room, he caught sight of seven white envelopes sitting on the bed each addressed to others and suddenly the panic set in again at the thought that Liz was leaving or might have already gone. Michael didn't want to read his letter so instead he turned towards the balcony and then he saw Liz standing over by the fire escape watching him, he threw open the doors to the balcony and stepped out towards her, "where are you going?" he asked her watching the way that her hand was curled tightly around the iron of the ladder, so tightly that he could see that her knuckles were white, he also noticed that she was no longer wearing her engagement ring. "I have to go Michael, you know I do before I hurt any of the others" Liz replied in a toneless but determined voice.

"What about me? Don't you care if I'm hurt?" Michael asked her knowing deep inside that the last thing that his sister would want to do was hurt him. "You know I care Michael, that's the problem if I stay here then we will both be hurting so much that it will be unbearable, I have to go, the others are coming" Liz said with tears streaming down her already tear-stained face.

"No" Michael said hearing the others running up the stairs turned towards the balcony windows and sent a small burst of energy out of the palm of his hand just as Alex came charging into the room; when Liz looked past Michael she saw that her whole bedroom plus the people that were now in it had completely frozen as though time no longer existed in it. "Michael please can you try and understand?" Liz asked in a small voice. "I do understand Liz that's the problem but I don't want you to go" Michael replied with a sigh. "I don't want to either, … but … it's for the best" Liz said dropping her bags and walking forward to him before putting her arms around him and holding him tightly, "I love you, you know that but before this spirals out of control I need to leave as Mom said we managed to work through this before and we have to again"

"When did she say that?" Michael asked holding his sister tightly wishing they could stay like that forever because whenever he was holding her, he felt complete, "She visited me when I ran away from you, I found a photo album at the compound" Liz said pulling away from him and reaching into the bag that was closest to her. Michael watched her dig around for something before pulling out a big leather book, "I want you to have this" Liz said wiping away the tears that were clinging to her face before holding out the book to Michael who took it and opened it to the first page, "it's us" Michael said as he turned the pages until he got to the one of Hanos and Rath dancing, "so we did have this problem back then to" he said to Liz who nodded silently

"Keep adding pictures to it Michael, and I will send my own to be placed in there" Liz said as she turned away from him and picked up her bags again. "Please just do me one thing?"

"Anything" Michael said walking towards her

"Tell Max I will be back … if he doesn't want to wait for me then that's my fault … but … tell him I will be back to marry him" Liz said putting her hand in Michael's

"I think he will know that already, where are you going?" he asked feeling something cold being placed in his hand before realising that it was Liz's engagement ring. "I can't tell you … not yet, let me get settled and then I will let you know … I don't want anyone following me not yet"

"Ok" Michael said with tears streaming down his face, "you know that if none of this had happened maybe things could have worked"

"I know, but unfortunately I met Max first and if we had never discovered this connection then they wouldn't have been put through this" Liz said smiling sadly before putting his arms around Michael and whispering, "I love you"

"I love you to," Michael said as he felt Liz pull away from him, "you'd better go" he said realising that the time barrier wasn't going to hold up for much longer, "I know" Liz said kissing Michael on the cheek before saying "I will be back soon" Michael through his tears saw Liz take a deep breath before closing her eyes and vanishing into a bright white light before fading into the darkness of the night.

As soon as she had gone, the feeling of half of him was dying returned to Michael, he was so upset that he collapsed under the weight of the pain and the hurt that he was going through, the calm night was then filled with he noise of his uncontrollable sobs as all of his pain flew freely into his body, whilst he clutched to him tightly the book of memories and Liz's engagement ring.

Because Michael was so upset he was unable to keep up the time barrier that he had placed on the Crashdown, so Alex came running into the centre of the room, he to saw the envelopes on Liz's bed which also gave him the panic that Michael had had, that's when he heard the heartbreaking sobs coming from the balcony, in some ways the sounds scared Alex but he knew he had to find out where they were coming from and quickly as he could hear the others on the landing. As he stepped out onto the balcony he saw Michael curled up in a ball on the ground sobbing as though his heart was breaking; that was when Alex knew, Liz had gone and she wasn't coming back anytime soon. Alex's eyes filled with tears as he walked over to his brother before putting his arms around him trying to block out his own pain as well as Michaels, before calling to Ava to help him.

Ava came running into the room next closely followed by Max and Isobel, she had heard Alex's calls in her head and ran straight for the balcony leaving Max and Isobel to stare at the letters on the bed almost as though they were not hearing the sounds of pain and hurt, as she scrambled through the window she stopped when she saw Alex and Michael on the cold hard ground she too realised as quickly as Alex had what had happened, "oh god" she said aloud realising what this meant for everyone else.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Epilogue**_

"And once again, we bring you breaking news of one hundred and ninety eight fatalities of all passengers and crew on board of Delta flight 118 to Paris, France. The jet had just taken off from the New Mexico airport early this morning when the pilot reported a fault with the engine; things after that are still unclear but seconds later the plane lost control and crash landed in the middle of the desert, it is thought that all aboard were killed on impact as the wreckage had previously been in flames. Authorities are unwilling to release any other information until all the causalities immediate families have been informed" the newsreader said after graphic pictures of the crash site had finished being shown on the television in the Crashdown.

The Crashdown itself was a hive of activity as per usual, but in the two booths at the back of the restaurant the mood was of depression and upset. There sat Liz's parents, Michael, Maria, Ava, Kyle, Isobel, Alex and Max none of them were saying very much, all of them trying to comprehend what had happened the night before. None of them had been paying any attention to the news that had captured the attention of many of the tourists and regulars that had been eating, just as they were resuming their eating, drinking and talking; a loud ring signified that more people were entering the Crashdown but none of the occupants of the two booths looked up until two men stopped where they were sitting. "Mr and Mrs Parker?" one of the men asked looking down at them

"Yes?" Mr Parker said slowly looking at the two men in black suits that were now standing in front of him, "Would it be possible to go somewhere and talk to you and your wife privately?" the other man asked also looking at him, "What's this about?" Mrs Parker asked also looking up as now did the others, "We need to talk to you about a family matter" the first man replied not sure of what else he could say, it was then Michael felt this sinking feeling in his stomach telling him that something wasn't right. "Of course" Mr Parker replied standing up and then holding out his hand for his wife which she quickly took, "Michael? Ava? If this is about our family then it will concern you to" Mrs Parker said firmly indicating that she wanted them with her – it showed just how quickly the Parker's had accepted the new family dynamics and made Michael and Ava a part of their family just as they had done with Liz all those years ago. Michael and Ava kissed a worried looking Kyle and Maria goodbye as they quickly got up and with a quick look at the others followed Mr and Mrs Parker out of the restaurant and up to the apartment where they lived. "Mr and Mrs Parker, I will come straight to the point, do you know where your daughter Elizabeth Parker is?" the second man said from where he stood in the centre of the lounge. 'Uh oh' Michael thought to himself feeling worried if they were asking about Liz it could mean that these men were from the special unit or worse; he didn't need to look at Ava as he knew that she was thinking exactly the same as him. "Lizzie? She has gone away for a few days" Mr Parker said looking at the two men stood before him. "Do you know whereabouts she has gone?" the other man asked. "No, my sister needed to get out of town to get some thinking done, we don't know where she went but she was in a hurry. Liz has been gone since last night" Michael said trying to hide how upset he was about it he had slowly started to get used to being on his own again without his connection to Liz but he was hoping that once she was ready she would take down the block and he would feel complete again. "Please, tell us why you are here" Ava said looking scared, seeing this Mrs Parker and Michael each held one of her hands trying to rid themselves of the bad vibes they were getting from the men. "We work for Delta Airlines" the man said taking a deep breath he always hated having to do anything like this, "as you may or may not be aware, flight 118 to Paris, France crashed last night in the middle of the desert, we got a copy of the crew and passenger manifest …"

"Liz's name was on it, wasn't it?" Michael asked slowly knowing where this was going and yet not quite able to believe it. "Yes, I'm afraid it was" the other man replied looking extremely uncomfortable as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. "Were there any survivors?" Mr Parker asked quietly not looking at anyone; "No sir, everyone on board is thought to of died instantly" Mrs Parker and Ava had tears rolling down their faces while Mr Parker and Michael looked shell shocked.

Liz was gone, lost to them forever.

"No … I would know if she were … dead" Michael said, "I'm her brother … I would know … I would feel differently" he said standing up and walking over to the window where Jeff Parker was standing, "I would know" he said again knowing that he was babbling but unable to help it, Jeff Parker raised his hand and put it on Michael's shoulder, not really knowing what to say that would help Michael or himself cope with what they had just been told, but just trying to bring some sort of comfort to the pair of them.

1


	41. Chapter 41

Author Note

Hi,

Sorry this isn't another chapter!!

This is my first fanfic so I would love any reviews from readers both good and bad – New Life has been two years in the making due to various reasons and have only had enough confidence to post it up on this site.

Thanks!


	42. Chapter 42

Authors Note

Hi guys

Sorry to add another authors note but I wanted to thanks everyone who has either review or added A New Life to their story alerts – it has managed to increase my confidence levels.

A couple of people had questions about the Liz/Michael part and whether I was trying to make it an incest storyline – the answer is DEFINTELY NOT!!!

The reason why part of the story is like that is I tried to imagine what it would be like if everything I ever knew to be true about my life was suddenly flipped upside down and then someone entered knowing exactly what I thought or felt even before I did! I can only imagine that I would be feeling extremely conflicted especially if I was supposed to be related to this person to – sometimes it can be easy to forget that all things have boundary lines especially as when in Roswell nothing makes sense!! There was no way after learning everything that after everything Max and Liz had been through in this story that they could come out completely unscathed.

The other question that I have had asked repeatedly is whether that is the true ending or whether I was planning a continuation????? Well the answer is yes I was planning on another story as there are definitely plenty of unresolved issues and I wanted to bring Max and Liz back together – however … my daughter is now seven months old and is requiring more and more of my time – and I am not sure that I could do this story or any of you justice trying to rush it through.

SO … if anyone would be interested in taking over the story then I would love to hear from any of you as I do have ideas of where I wanted it to go I am just worried that I don't have the time to commit to it when I am also trying to get my first Twilight fanfic out into the open.

PLEASE HELP ME to give A New Life then ending that it deserves!

Many Thanks

xoxo


End file.
